Schnee im Juli
by heldin-delta
Summary: Draco versucht mit den nicht besonders hilfreichen Anweisungen von seinem Freund Blaise Harry Potter auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Ob es klappt... ?
1. Chapter 1

"Was'n los, Malfoy?" fragte ein verschlafener Blaise Zabini, der sich mit trägen Bewegungen aus seiner Bettdecke schälte und seinem Freund, der nachdenklich am Fenster stand und auf den Verbotenen Wald starrte, einen halb neugierigen, halb genervten Blick zuwarf. Verflucht, der Kerl könnte die Nacht doch zur Abwechselung auch mal dazu nutzen zu schlafen!

Draco wandte nicht mal den Kopf. "Du schnarchst, Zabini", erwiderte er in gewohnter Malfoy-Manier, woraufhin der Dunkelhaarige spöttisch eine Augenbraue lupfte.

"Ich schnarche nicht", gab er gereizt zurück, "du kannst nur schon wieder nicht schlafen, weil du an diesen trotteligen Gryffindor denkst."

Malfoys Lippen kräuselten sich leicht. "Doch, du schnarchst", antwortete er, wohlweislich die Bemerkung über jenen gewissen Gryffindor übergehend.

Blaise rollte frustriert mit den Augen und kuschelte sich wieder in seine Decken. "Leg dich schlafen, Dray", murmelte er noch, "sonst siehst du morgen aus wie ein Junkie auf Entzug."

Draco warf ihm einen kurzen, bitterbösen Blick zu, den Blaise jedoch nicht einmal bemerkte da er schon eingeschlafen war, seufzte dann und machte einen Schritt auf sein Bett zu. Die Laken schienen ihm kalt und verlassen und er wünschte sich sehnlichst, irgendjemanden zu haben, an den er sich im Schlaf anschmiegen konnte. Was waren das noch für Zeiten gewesen, als jede Nacht ein anderer, weicher Körper darin lag um ihn zu wärmen... Allerdings war das jetzt immerhin schon 2 Monate lang Geschichte und er hatte auch nicht vor, es wieder Gegenwart werden zu lassen - denn das er dazu theoretisch die Macht (oder eher das Aussehen) hatte, stand außer Frage.

Zur Zeit wollte er allerdings nur einen einzigen Menschen in diesen Decken begegnen, aber dummerweise war dieser Mensch für ihn wohl auch der Einzige, den er nie würde haben können.

Er seufzte erneut, verzog unwillig sein Gesicht und kroch dann ebenfalls in sein Bett. Wenigstens konnte er davon träumen, auch wenn das ein mehr als schwacher Trost für jemanden war, der bisher alles was er je haben wollte auch bekommen hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen war er - wie nicht anders zu erwarten war - furchtbar unausgeschlafen und dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt. Zabini störte sich aus Gewohnheitsgründen nicht weiter daran und begann, seine Haare durch eine kleine Menge an Gel in ihren gewohnten "Ich-bin-der-coolste-Zauberer-der-Welt"-Look zu bringen, während Malfoy eine ungleich größere Menge an Gel nahm um sich seine silberblonden Haare eng an den Kopf zu kleben.

"Malfoy", seufzte Blaise, während er dem Unterfangen mit gerunzelter Stirn zusah, "wann hörst du endlich auf damit? Erstens verbrauchst du auf diese Weise eine Tube Gel pro Woche und zweitens siehst du viel besser aus, wenn auch mal eine Strähne aus deiner Beton-Frisur herausguckt!"

Draco maß ihn mit einem finsteren Blick. "Erzähl du mir nicht was gut aussieht", grollte er, "immerhin warst du zwei geschlagene Jahre lang in Pansy verliebt."

Blaise schmunzelte leicht und drehte eine Strähne so, dass sie ihm verwegen ins Gesicht hing. "So ziemlich jeder war das", bemerkte er, "sie hatte mit 15 Jahren auch schon die Brüste einer Erwachsenen!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen und wusch sich das restliche Gel von den Fingern. "Denkst du auch noch an etwas anderes als Brüste und Ärsche?"

"Nein", erwiderte der Dunkelhaarige fröhlich, "mit den beiden Dingen in meinem Kopf bin ich vollauf zufrieden."

Malfoy schnaubte frustriert, schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und stampfte aus dem Zimmer. Blaise folgte ihm und pfiff eine lustige, kleine Melodie vor sich hin, die den Blonden langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn trieb, und so gingen sie zum Speisesaal.

Ihnen kam aus Richtung der Gryffindor-Türme ein wohlbekanntes Personentriplett hingegen, was nicht unbedingt zu Dracos Erheiterung beisteuerte. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich viel mehr noch beim Anblick der fröhlich vor sich hinplappernden Gryffindors, die so selbstvergessen durch die Gänge stolzierten und ihn dabei nicht eines Blickes würdigten. Ihn, ausgerechnet ihn, der doch wohl wirklich mindestens das verdient hätte!

Wutschnaubend stellte er sich dem Goldenen Trio - in seinen Gedanken betitelte er sie allerdings lieber spöttisch als "goldiges" Trio - in den Weg und funkelte den in der Mitte gehenden, dunkelhaarigen Zauber vor ihn zornig an.

"Potter", zischte er auf altbewährte Slytherin-Art, soviel Verachtung in diese zwei Silben legend wie ihm nur irgend möglich war.

"Ja, Malfoy", erwiderte dieser gelassen und betrachtete den Blonden auf eine fast mitleidige Weise, "wie ich sehe, kannst du auch am frühen Morgen durchaus deine Sehkraft nutzen."

Die silbergrauen Augen des Slytherin verdunkelten sich unmerklich. "Du bist mir im Weg", sagte er schließlich, woraufhin der Gryffindor skeptisch eine Augenbraue hochzog.

"Ach ja?" fragte er zurück, "und dabei hätte ich schwören können, dass du dich mir in den Weg gestellt hättest."

"Das meine ich nicht, Potter", gab Malfoy ungerührt zurück und starrte Harry mit einem derart intensiven Blick an, dass dieser sich etwas unwohl zu fühlen begann, "du stehst mir immer im Weg. Bei allem." Etwas undeutbares blitzte in seinen Augen auf und Harry war versucht, ihn nach dem Grund dafür zu fragen, als sich etwas - oder eher jemand - zwischen sie schob.

"Hätten wir das also geklärt", warf Blaise fast entschuldigend ein und packte seinen Freund am Handgelenk, "und können frühstücken." Mit schon etwas mehr als sanfter Gewalt zog er den Blonden von den verdutzten Gryffindors weg und bugsierte ihn mit resignierendem Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Platz.

"Man, Dray", maulte er, als sie schließlich außer Hörweite von sämtlichen Gryffindors und einem Großteil der Slytherins waren, "musst du dich immer so aufführen, wenn du ihn siehst?"

Draco starrte wortlos seinen Teller und schenkte sich nebenbei ein Glas Saft ein. "Dummerweise muss ich das tatsächlich", antwortete er grollend, "auch wenn mir wirklich lieber wäre, das ich es nicht täte." Ein kurzer Blick verriet ihm, dass inzwischen auch die Gryffindors an ihrem Platz waren und noch eindringlicher aufeinander einredeten als zuvor. Widerlich. Einfach wi-der-lich.

"Fußvolk", knurrte er abschätzig und musterte verstohlen die Freunde des Goldjungen, der gerade vollauf damit beschäftigt war ein Honigtoast zu essen, ohne sich dabei von oben bis unten vollzukleistern - was ihm nur teilweise gelang.

Zabini verdrehte entnervt die Augen. "Oh ja, das ist eine super Taktik", meinte er ironisch, "beleidige seine Freunde und sein Herz zerschmilzt vor Glück." Er biss gespielt gelangweilt in sein eigenes Honigtoast, welches er mit deutlich mehr Geschick zu essen vermochte als Potter, und nuschelte dann: "Wie hast du eigentlich so viele Mädchen rumgekriegt, wenn du doch so ein ausgesprochen schlechter Aufreißer bist?"

Draco senkte den Blick und begann vorsichtig, sich sein Toast zu bestreichen. "Da bestand ein kleiner Unterschied, Blaise", erwiderte er gereizt, "diese Mädchen wollten mich. Nur dummerweise ist das bei Potter nicht so."

Blaise lächelte wissend. "Tja, mein Freund, dann musst du das eben ändern", erklärte er als wäre das das leichteste der Welt, "und dich mal zu ein wenig mehr Charme hinreißen lassen. Man sollte meinen, dass das besser ankommt als deine dauernden Beleidigungen."

Malfoy knurrte leise. "Ich bin nicht charmant", entgegnete er düster, "noch nie gewesen."

Der Dunkelhaarige kicherte in seinen Saft hinein. "Das stimmt allerdings", murmelte er glucksend, was ihm einen eiskalten Blick von Draco einbrachte. "Ach, Dray", meinte er dann aufmunternd und klopfte dem Blonden auf die Schulter, "das wird schon. Du hast sie doch alle gekriegt, oder nicht?"

Malfoy seufzte leise. "Ja, das stimmt", gab er zögerlich zu, "aber ich denke nicht, dass Potter das sonderlich beeindrucken wird."

Blaises Kichern wurde zu einem ausgewachsenen Lachen. Einige Köpfe wandten sich ihnen überrascht zu - seit wann wurde am Tisch der Slytherins gelacht? Blaise störte sich nicht an den neugierigen Blicken, schwächte aber sein Lachen zu einem meterbreiten Grinsen ab. "Eher nicht", antwortete er, nachdem er sich ein paar Mal vernehmlich geräuspert hatte.

"Vermutlich stört es ihn eher", meinte Draco trübsinnig und seufzte ein wenig.

"Wahrscheinlich", erwiderte Blaise fröhlich.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn wütend an. "Wolltest du mich nicht eigentlich aufmuntern?" fragte er gereizt, und Blaise brach in erneutes Gelächter aus.

"Sicher", kicherte er, "aber dann warst du so wunderbar depressiv..." Er bemühte sich aufgrund der beunruhigend tiefen Falte in Dracos Stirn rasch um ein etwas ernsteres Gesicht - schließlich kannte er den Blonden schon lange genug um zu wissen, dass ihn zu reizen nicht unbedingt von großer Schläue zeugte. Und Blaise Zabini wäre nicht Blaise Zabini, wenn er sich nicht für außerordentlich schlau halten würde.

Er wandelte das Lachen in ein Husten ab und schenkte Malfoy einen unschuldigen Augenaufschlag, den dieser mit einem unwilligen Schnauben abtat. "Komm schon, Dray", sagte er dann, "ich meine ja nur, dass du immer alles kriegst, was du willst. Das wird bei Potter auch nicht anders sein. Du wirst sehen."

"Deinen Optimismus möcht ich haben." Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Das, Zabini, ist doch gerade der Grund, warum er mich seit neuestem interessiert - weil er ganz anders ist als alle anderen! Ihn kann ich eben nicht haben, egal wie sehr ich will. Verdammt, ich könnte sicherlich selbst dieses dämliche Wiesel dazu bringen, mir winselnd die Füße zu küssen - aber bei Potter muss ich warten, bis _er_ mich will - und das ist leider so unwahrscheinlich wie Schnee im Juli." Er ließ sich frustriert zurücksinken und schob den Teller von sich. "Also, wenn du schon meinst mir Tipps geben zu müssen, dann denk wenigstens vorher nach, ok?"

Blaise starrte ihn einen Moment lang mit einer merkwürdigen Art von Faszination an, dann wandte er lächelnd den Blick ab. "Gut", antwortete er ruhig, "du willst einen Tip? Ich hab einen für dich. Sei präsent. Sei da, wo er ist. Bist du erst einmal in seinen Gedanken erkennt er vielleicht, dass du doch nicht nur ein arroganter Mistsack bist."

Draco warf ihm einen müden Blick zu. "Danke, Zabini. Du machst mir wirklich Mut."


	2. Chapter 2

Nach dem Essen hatten sie - zu Blaises heimlicher Freude und Dracos Grauen - eine Doppelstunde Pflanzenkunde mit den Gryffindors.

"Ach, Dray, freu dich doch", meinte der Dunkelhaarige und versetzte Draco einen freundschaftlichen Stoß, "jetzt kannst du wenigstens Zeit mit ihm verbringen."

"Oh ja, herrlich", gab Draco säuerlich zurück, "und mir angucken, wie alle um ihn herumschawenzeln und versuchen, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen."

"Bis auf dich", erwiderte Blaise weise und klimperte mit den Augenlidern.

"Ja, bis auf mich", antwortete Draco düster, "ich habe seine Aufmerksamkeit sowieso schon, auch wenn nicht unbedingt in ihrer erstrebenswertesten Form."

Blaise lächelte nur und ging ihm voraus zum Gewächshaus. Draco seufzte leise und folgte ihm dann, seinen Freund für seine gute Laune verfluchend. Müssten ihm nicht von seiner Dauergrinserei die Wangen weh tun?

Als sie angekommen waren lehnte er sich mit mürrischem Gesicht an die gläserne Wand und tat sein möglichstes, die in geringem Abstand von ihm stehenden Gryffindors zu ignorieren und sich stattdessen viel mehr auf Professor Sprout zu konzentrieren, die in ihrem gewöhnlichen - für ihn völlig lächerlich wirkenden - Gärtnerinnen-Outfit gerade hereinkam und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ihm schwante Übles - wenn eine Lehrerin, noch dazu eine die aussah wie ein explodierter Staubwedel und die sicherlich kein erfülltes Sexualleben hatte - dermaßen gut gelaunt war, dann war sicherlich irgendetwas im Busch. Und bestimmt nichts, dass die Schüler - oder ihn - glücklich machen würde.

"Ich habe exzellente Neuigkeiten für Sie, meine Lieben", begann die etwas pummelige Hexe fröhlich, "wirklich, exzellente!"

Draco seufzte verhalten und registrierte nebenbei, dass es den meisten anderen ebenso ging. Anscheinend rochen auch sie die Lunte.

"Unserem Schulmeister ist aufgefallen..."

Draco stöhnte innerlich. Oi, wenn diesem alten Zausel wieder irgendeine dämliche Idee gekommen war, dann war das wirklich alles andere als exzellent!

"..., dass die Anfeindungen zwischen ihren beiden Häusen in diesem Jahr noch schlimmer sind als sonst, jawohl, noch schlimmer!" Sie warf sowohl Harry wie auch Draco einen pikierten Blick zu, woraufhin Draco nur trotzig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Phh, Anfeindungen... wenn die wüssten...

"Daher sind wir mit ihren Hauslehrern übereingekommen, dass wir für sie ein gesondertes Programm starten." Sie fing wieder an zu strahlen. "Etwas, was in der gesamten Hogwarts-Zeit noch nicht vorgekommen ist... Völlig neu, extra für sie..." Draco rollte mit den Augen und rechnete damit, dass sie jeden Augenblick einen der Blumentöpfe als Schlagzeug umfunktionieren würde, um darauf einen dramatischen Trommelwirbel zu erzeugen, "... Paarunterricht!"

Sie sah sich beifallheischend um, aber da sie nur in verständnislose Gesichter sah fühlte sie sich wohl genötigt, noch ein wenig mehr zu erzählen.

"Paarunterricht", wiederholte sie, als würde die bloße erneute Nennung des Wortes das Licht der Erkenntnis in ihren Köpfen entzünden, "Paarunterricht!" Ein weiterer, auffordernder Blick, und als wieder keine Reaktion kam seufzte sie kellertief und hing an: "Das heißt, das von nun an in Paaren gearbeitet wird."

Draco warf Blaise einen müden Blick zu und flüsterte ihm leise zu: "Darauf wären wir auch sonst nie gekommen."

Professor Sprout bemerkte es trotzdem. Ihre Augen verengten sich kurz, dann fuhr sie eine Spur schärfer fort: "Gemischten Paaren. Und bevor Sie irgendetwas einwerfen, Mr. Malfoy, möchte ich noch hinzufügen: Aus unterschiedlichen Häusern, nicht zwingend unterschiedlichen Geschlechts."

Draco wurde etwas weiß um die Nase, und sie hing befriedigt an: "Wir haben auch schon aufgelistet, wer mit wem zusammen arbeitet, damit wir sofort beginnen können. Finden Sie sich nun bitte in Paaren zusammen!"

Er sah es kommen, er roch es, er spürte es in jeder Faser seines Körpers - Blaise hätte wohl gesagt, er hatte es im Urin. Er wusste, wer sein Partner war, noch bevor er einen Blick auf die Liste warf - sogar noch bevor irgendjemand anders einen Blick auf die Liste geworfen hatte. Und trotzdem hätte er Neville Longbottom, der es dann herausposaunte, am liebsten gegen die Wand geworfen. "Oh Gott", fiepste er erschüttert, "Malfoy und Harry!"

"Oi", hörte er Hermine leise murmeln, "ich hätte Dumbledore für schlauer gehalten!"

Draco schloss ergeben die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf millimeterweise in die Richtung, in der der Goldjunge stand. "Guck nicht so belämmert", flüsterte ihm Blaise ins Ohr, während er sich an ihm vorbeidrängte um seinen eigenen Partner ausfindig zu machen, "mach lieber das Beste draus!"

Das Beste! Das war ja lachhaft! Als ob an der ganzen verfahrenen Situation irgendetwas Gutes dran wäre! "Na schön, Potter", knurrte er grimmig, "dann schauen wir mal, was die Partnerarbeit so bringt."

Potter schien das zu allem Ärger auch noch irgendwie amüsant zu finden und lächelte verschmitzt. Seine Augen leuchteten auf und Draco musste um seinen gewohnten, verachtenden Gesichtsaudruck kämpfen - am liebsten hätte er schmachtend den Kopf schief gelegt und lieb gelächelt. So aber runzelte er seine Stirn und schenkte Potter einem seiner jahrelang hart antrainierten Eisblicke, den dieser jedoch nur mit einem Grinsen quittierte. "Ach Malfoy", meinte er, "zieh nicht so ein Gesicht, so schlimm bin ich nun auch nicht!"

"Das kann man aus verschiedenen Blickwinkeln betrachten", erwiderte Draco bissig und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihrem Tisch, auf dem ein immens häßlicher Blumentopf stand, der mit verblassenden floralen Mustern bemalt war.

"In den Töpfen vor euch ist ein Samenkorn eingebettet", erläuterte die kleine Hexe und wackelte um ihr Pult herum, "es wächst und gedeiht zu einer kleinen Elfe, allerdings nur unter einer Bedingung: Beide Partner müssen einen Blutstropfen in den Topf geben. Die Elfe bekommt dann Charakterzüge von beiden Magiern, sowohl gute wie auch schlechte. Ihr werdet dadurch aneinander geschweißt! Nun, nehmt also die Nadeln und pikst euch in den Finger! Die Elfe braucht einige Minuten bis zu ihrem Entstehen!"

Potter nahm sich, ganz Lehrerliebling, sofort die Nadel und tat wie ihm geheißen. Draco betrachtete fasziniert, wie ein dünner roter Blutstropfen an Harrys Fingerkuppe entlanglief und schließlich in den Topf tropfte. Am liebsten hätte er das Blut von dem Finger geleckt, allerdings wäre das wohl ein bißchen mehr als unangenehm aufgefallen und so zügelte er sich. "Was denn, Malfoy", durchschnitt da eine Stimme seine Gedanken, "so faszinierend, dass ich blute?"

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal um sich wieder in der realen Welt zurückzufinden. Zum Glück brauchte sein Unterbewusstsein nicht so lange und er antwortete wie von selbst: "Das ist es tatsächlich. Man sollte doch meinem, dem Jungen-der-lebt flösse pures Gold durch die Adern, aber nein, nichts Außergewöhnliches. Wie immer."

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich und er fragte genervt: "Halt einmal die Klappe und pieks dich endlich mit der dummen Nadel, ok? Dann ist das hier schneller rum und ich hab dich nicht länger am Hals."

Dracos Inneres brannte und seine Augen verschlossen sich wie stets, graue Sturmwolken, die nichts gutes verhießen. "Ich hab nicht vor, wegen so einer dummen Elfe mein reines Blut mit deinem zu vermischen, Potter! Außerdem steh ich nicht so auf Nadelstiche!"

"Das ist mir herzlich egal, Malfoy!" giftete Harry zurück, "ich bemitleide die Elfe auch schon, die eine Mischung aus uns ergeben soll, aber so ist das nun mal! Jetzt stell dich nicht so an, die anderen sind alle schon fertig!"

Tatsächlich war schon an allen anderen Blumentöpfen Blut geflossen und aus einigen spross sogar eine merkwürdig aussehende, überproportionierte Blüte, die an einem lächerlich kleinen Stengel saß. Draco knurrte noch einmal, wie es sein Slytherin-Stolz verlangte, schnappte sich dann die Nadel aus Harrys Hand und stoch sich geziert in den Finger. Sofort quoll ein kleiner Tropfen hervor, der nach einigem Schütteln an der gleichen Stelle wie Harrys Blut in der Erde versank.

Schweigend starrten die beiden ungleichen Schüler dann den Erdhaufen an, aus dem allmählich eine ähnliche Blume wie aus den anderen Töpfen zu wachsen begann. Ihre Blüte leuchtete - wie Draco gesagt hätte - slytheringrün (jeder Gryffindor hätte wohl eher gesagt, es sei Harrys Augenfarbe), fast kein Unterschied zum Stengel, nur dass es ein wenig dunkler und intensiver war.

Hinter sich hörte er schon ein entzücktes "Hui!" von Lavendar Brown und Pansy Parkinson, und als er sich synchron mit Harry zu der Geräuschquelle umdrehte bemerkte er eine kleine, dicke Elfe mit braunen Haaren und riesigen Brüsten, die ihr das Fliegen fast unmöglich machten. Sie lächelte dümmlich und schmiss mit Elfenstaub um sich, während sie aus vollem Hals "Footballs's coming home" krähte - ein durch und durch niederschmetternder Anblick, und Draco begann dumpf dafür zu beten, dass die Elfe von ihm und Harry am besten nie aus ihrer Blüte herauskröche, damit niemand seine Nachteile so offenbart bekam - vor allem nicht Potter.

Er schluckte und wandte den Kopf den anderen jüngst entschlüpften Feen zu - und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Der Elf, den Goyle und Longbottom zusammengestellt hatten, war derartig häßlich, dass er ohne seine Flügel sicherlich als kleiner häßlicher Gnom durchgegangen wäre. Er war übergewichtig, mit Plattfüßen, Segelohren und lichtem Haar und grinste blöde.

Draco lächelte leicht - naja, wenigstens würde ihr Elf nicht häßlich werden. Er selbst war - nach einhelliger Meinung der weiblichen Schülerschaft - vermutlich der bestaussehenste Zauberer der Schule, auch wenn Blaise das natürlich niemals zugeben würde. Und Harry - nun, Harry war etwas besonderes.

Wie von selbst warf er dem Dunkelhaarigen einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu. Feine, scharfgeschnittene Gesichtszüge und dazu diese außergewöhnlichen Augen... Und auch wenn, wie der Nadelstich bewiesen hatte, kein Gold durch seinen Körper floß, so schimmerte Harrys Haut doch leicht bronzefarben, verführerisch...

Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf und blickte angestrengt zu Blaise und - wie er nach einigen Schrecksekunden bemerkte - Hermine Granger herüber, deren Elfe ebenfalls schon aus ihrer Blüte geschlüpft war. Sie hatte langes, sanft gewelltes pechschwarzes Haar, braune Augen und ein überaus Blaise-typisches Grinsen. Eine ziemlich niedliche Elfe, wie sich Draco eingestehen muste, die sich sofort vor Blaises Gesicht postierte, ihre zierlichen Fäuste schwang und überdramatisch Shakespeare zu zitieren begann.

Dann regte sich etwas in ihrer Blüte.

Dracos Hand wanderte automatisch zu Potter und stupste ihn leicht in die Seite. "Hey", flüsterte er fasziniert, "guck mal."

Harry drehte sich ebenfalls um - er hatte zuvor den kleinen, rotblonden Elf bewundert, den Ron mit Nott geschaffen hatte - und starrte dann den Elf an, der dort mit überschlagenen Beinen in ihrer Blüte saß.

Er lächelte höflich, entfaltete seine schillernden Flügel und sagte: "Hallo. Ich bin Darrel, genannt Darry."

Das Sonnenlicht spiegelte sich in seinen türkisblauen Augen und glänzte auf seinem dunkelbraunen Haar. Er erhob sich in die Lüfte, flog probeweise einmal durchs Klassenzimmer, woraufhin ihn bewundernde Blicke und entzückte "Oh, so ein hübscher Elf!"-Rufe verfolgten und hielt schließlich neben Blaise' und Hermines Elfe an. "Hallo, Schönheit", begrüßte er sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln, woraufhin sie sogar ihr Shakespeare-Sonett vergaß und leise zu kichern begann.

Harry stöhnte leise und warf Draco einen kurzen Blick zu. "Das hat er mit Sicherheit von dir."

XXX

So, wie ihr sicherlich gemerkt habt - nicht "Geschenk ohne Absender" aus Dracos Sicht. Kommt vielleicht später nach... Waren übrigens mehr dagegen als dafür! Deshalb - erstmal was Neues :D

Dank, Dank und nochmals Dank an: Severina35, wobbeltierchen, SweetVanilla, Zoraya Windwalker, Viviann, oAmyBlacko, daughter-of-deep-night, Soulfish, Jolinar89 und Anne Carter!


	3. Chapter 3

Draco schnaubte nur abfällig, während Blaise, der den kurzen Schlagabtausch natürlich mitbekommen hatte - wie so ziemlich alles, was irgendwo passierte - in fröhliches Gelächter ausbrach und Hermine in die Seite stieß. "Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht, stimmt's?" fragte er sie fröhlich, und sie konnte nicht anders als ihm lächelnd zu zu stimmen, was Ron vom Nebentisch aus mit eifersüchtigen Blicken verfolgte.

Draco warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu und sah dann wieder zu ihrem Elf. "Darrel", sagte er kühl, "komm her."

Dieser wandte seinen kleinen Kopf und sah ihn nachdenklich an, dann flog er auf Dracos Augenhöhe. "Hmm", meinte er grüblerisch, "wenn du ein Mädchen und eine Elfe wärst..." Er lächelte lasziv. "Du siehst ziemlich gut aus." Dracos Unterkiefer klappte nach unten - wurde er grade von einem Elfen angebaggert? - und Harry starrte den Elf fasziniert an. "Der hat nichts mit mir gemeinsam", murmelte er fast unhörbar, doch der Elf drehte sich trotzdem zu ihm um und antwortete: "Doch, Großer. Wir beide haben eine unübersehbare Schwäche für..."

Potter griff hastig nach dem zierlichen Geschöpf - tatsächlich war der Elf nur etwa so groß wie sein Unterarm - und schüttelte ihn wie einen Salzstreuer hin und her, Elfenstaub in alle Richtungen verstreuend. "Jaja", sagte er hektisch, "schon klar, du kannst ruhig leise bleiben."

Draco betrachtete den hin und her flirrenden Lichtfleck, den Darrel in Harrys Hand für ihn darstellte, mit gerunzelter Stirn und überlegte kurz, ob diese Behandlung ihm wohl gut tun würde - und entschied sich schließlich dagegen. "Hey, hey", sagte er und packte Harrys Handgelenk, "schwenk ihn nicht so hin und her, der ist ja nicht aus Gummi!"

Bei der unerwarteten Berührung erstarrten beide und sahen sich einen Moment lang in die Augen. Dann krähte Darry los: "Jawohl, lass mich los, du altes Narbengesicht! Blöder Gryffindor! Mich so durch die Luft zu schleudern! Was fällt dir ein?" Er trommelte mit aller Kraft auf Harrys Finger ein und dieser ließ ihn nach einer Schrecksekunde tatsächlich los. Der Elf flatterte empört davon und Harry blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher. "Ich wette, du hast mehr Blut als ich in den Topf gegeben."

"Ph", machte Draco nur abschätzig, "nur weil er mir, wie du meinst, mehr ähnelt? Vermutlich hat er einfach die Charakterzüge genommen, die ihm besser gefielen - und nicht jeder will unbedingt ein gefeierter Held sein, Goldjunge!"

Harrys Augen verengten sich. "Du kotzt mich an, Malfoy", sagte er verächtlich, als plötzlich Darrel wieder zwischen ihnen auftauchte.

"Hey", beschwerte er sich, "wenn ihr euch streitet tut mir das weh. Genau hier." Er deutete mit wichtigtuerischer Miene auf seine Brust. "Wenn ihr so weiter macht, reißt ihr mich in zwei Stücke - versucht mal, das mit eurem Gewissen zu vereinbaren!"

Draco schnaubte spöttisch. "Meinetwegen könnte es dich in 100 Stücke zerreißen und es wär mir immer noch egal", meinte er säuerlich, woraufhin ihn Darry wütend ansah. "Ach ja?" fragte er schnippisch und traf dabei so exakt Dracos Tonfall, dass Harry unpassender Weise meterbreit grinsen musste, "und was ist mit deiner guten Note, du Frettchen?"

Draco warf Harry über den Kopf des Elfen hinweg einen Blick zu, der jeden anderen sofort hätte zu Eis erstarren lassen, Harry aber - der solche Behandlung ja schon gewöhnt war - jedoch nur ein müdes Lächeln entlockte. "Vielleicht sind wir doch zu gleichen Teilen an dem Kleinen hier beteiligt", meinte er, während er versuchte Darrel den Kopf zu tätscheln, woraufhin dieser ihm empört gegen den Finger trat und mit einem "Hey, meine Frisur!" eiligst von dannen flog.

"Gut, Potter", sagte Draco dann und lehnte sich an den Tisch, während er fast verzweifelt in seinem Kopf nach irgendeiner Möglichkeit suchte, normal mit Harry zu reden, "wenn wir uns nicht streiten sollen ist der einzige Weg wohl, dass wir gar nicht mehr reden."

Harry grinste nur. "Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal Recht."

Beide verfielen in ein dumpfes Brüten und ließen ihre Blicke durch die Gegend schweifen. Harry sah scheinbar mit voller Konzentration zu, wie Blaise' und Hermines Elfe - Hazel, so hatte sie sich genannt - ihr Kleid gerade strich und so ziemlich überall hinsah, nur nicht in die Richtung, in die Darry so eben geflogen war. Vermutlich versuchte sie sich interessant zu machen, zumindest nahm Draco das an. Schließlich wusste er, wie Mädchen sich benahmen, wenn sie um Aufmerksamkeit geradezu bettelten, es aber so aussehen lassen wollten als könnte ihnen nichts gleichgültiger sein.

Draco hingegen sah mit einer merkwürdigen Art von Elternstolz dem kleinen Elf hinterher, der wilde Pirouetten in der Luft drehte und so die Aufmerksamkeit fast jeden Individuums im Raum auf sich zog. "Na, Dray", erklang dann eine Stimme dicht hinter ihm, und er konnte sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten nervös zusammen zu zucken - aber das wäre seine Ruf sehr schädlich bekommen, "bewunderst du eure Schöpfung?"

Draco schnaubte leicht und sah von Darry weg. "Was willst du, Zabini?" fragte er genervt und warf seine Freund einen gelangweilten Blick zu, "schon keine Lust mehr auf den Bücherwurm?"

Blaise sah kurz zu Hermine und verzog etwas das Gesicht. "Sie will, glaub ich, was von dem Feuermelder", meinte er und deutete auf Ron, der gerade in eine Diskussion mit seinem Elfen verstrickt war, "aber es gibt ja genug andere Fische im Teich." Er ließ seinen Blick mit einem Draco nur allzu bekannten Grinsen über die anderen Mädchen gleiten, die ihn jedoch komplett ignorierten und voller Faszination nur Augen für Darry hatte, der gerade eine formvollendete Schraube in der Luft hinlegte.

Blaises Mundwinkel kräuselten sich leicht. "Dein Elf läuft mir den Rang ab", bemerkte er säuerlich, "komisch, wozu eine Mischung von dir und Potter führt - der Kleine da erinnert mich größtenteils an mich! Gutaussehend, alle Mädchen wollen ihn, alle Jungen beneiden ihn..."

Draco grinste bloß. "Und noch dazu ein Ego so groß wie Australien", warf er ein, "ja, stimmt, er hat tatsächlich was von dir. Aber laut Potter ist das alles mein Erbe."

Blaise lächelte ihn neckisch an. "Ach, auch das gute Aussehen?"

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen, während Heerscharen von Ameisen plötzlich zum Leben erwachten und seinen Bauch mit prickelndem Leben erfüllten. "Halt die Klappe, Zabini", forderte er kurz, "wenn ich mir blöde Bemerkungen anhören will, frage ich den Wunderknaben." Sein Blick wanderte zum Rücken eben jenes jungen Herrn, und er seufzte innerlich. Es war zwar völligst banane und verdammt unmalfoyisch, so zu denken - aber verdammt, er sah einfach zu gut aus! Wie er sich da räkelte, unbewusst die Robe verschob und somit die Umrisse seiner Schulterblätter unter dem schwarzen Stoff sichtbar wurden... Es war zum Verzweifeln. Am liebsten hätte er in ein großes Stück Holz gebissen oder sich zumindest gerne einen kalten Eimer Wasser über den Kopf gegossen, aber da nichts von beidem in Sicht war zwang er nur mit Mühe seinen Kopf dazu, in eine andere Richtung zu sehen um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. So sah er aber geradewegs in die belustigt funkelnden blauen Augen von Blaise Zabini, dessen Lippen ein breites Grinsen zierte.

"Ach Malfoy, was würde ich dafür geben in dein hübsches Köpfchen sehen zu können", meinte er sehnsüchtig, "woran du bloß wieder gedacht hast..." Er hob vieldeutig eine Augenbraue, und Dracos blasse Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.

"Zabini", knurrte er wütend, "geh und nerv andere Leute mit deinen perversen Phantasien!"

Blaise grinste noch breiter und entblößte zwei Reihen glänzend weißer Zähne, die Draco unwillkürlich an einen Hai erinnerten - oder zumindest ein Krokodil. Irgendetwas jedenfalls, dessen Maul viel zu viele Zähne beherbergte. "Perverse Phantasien, aha", sagte er beifällig, "das beherrscht also deinen Verstand, da sieh mal einer an!"

Bevor Draco noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte - und er hätte einiges zu sagen gehabt - ertönte Professor Sprouts Stimme über das Flirren der Flügel und das Gemurmel der Schüler hinweg: "Haben alle ihre Elfen?" Sie warf kurz einen Blick auf die umher zischenden Geschöpfe, lächelte dann, als ihr Blick auf Darry fiel und fuhr fort: "Nun denn, Ihre Aufgabe ist es nun, diese Elfen für eine Woche lang zu behüten - zusammen! Das beinhaltet natürlich, dass die Partner jeweils zusammen essen, schlafen und auch zusammen zum Unterricht gehen - ihre Stundenpläne wurden in dieser Woche dementsprechend verlegt! Ich wünsche Ihnen allen ein gutes Gelingen!"

Dracos Augen drohten aus den Höhlen zu quellen und er sah fassungslos zu Harry hin, dessen Haare noch unordentlicher abzustehen schienen als sonst. "WAS?" fragte er entsetzt, und seine Stimme schien sich zu überschlagen.

Professor Sprout lächelte bloß. "Potter, nun gucken Sie nicht so bedröppelt", meinte sie fröhlich, "das ist doch wirklich kein Beinbruch!"

"Phh", machte der Angesprochene leise und warf Draco über die Schulter einen abschätzenden Blick zu, "ich würde mir lieber mein Bein brechen, als eine Woche rund um die Uhr mit Malfoy rumzuhängen!"

Dracos Augen verengten sich und er sah Harry kalt an. "Auch wenn es vermutlich ein Schock für dich ist, Goldjunge", erwiderte er mit aller Kälte, die er aufbringen konnte - und das ist bekanntlich eine Menge, "ich könnte mir auch Schöneres vorstellen!"

Blaise prustete leise los und Draco trat ihm warnend auf den Fuß.

"Hey", ließ sich da plötzlich Rons empörte Stimme vernehmen, "dann schläft ja Hermine bei Zabini, diesem Windbeutel!"

Hermine wurde eine Spur blasser, während Blaise auf anzügliche Weise zu lächeln begann. "Stimmt", bemerkte er und schenkte ihr einen vielversprechenden Blick, "das sind ja hervorragende Neuigkeiten!"

Rons Augen sprühten Feuer und Hermine trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm besänftigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry begann bei diesem Anblick leicht zu lächeln, und Dracos Herz durchfuhr ein kleiner Blitz. In diesem Augenblick setzte sich Darry auf seine Schulter. "Ab geht's, Dray", ordnete er an, und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung

setzte Draco sich tatsächlich in Bewegung, "schnapp dir den Wunderknaben und rein in den Kerker!"

Richtig, sie hatten jetzt ja Zaubertränke. Was sein Patenonkel wohl zu dem Elf sagen würde? Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken und tippte Harry an. "Komm schon, Potter", sagte er, und Harrys Blick wandte sich ihm überrascht zu. Sie hatten nur noch fünf Minuten bis zur nächsten Stunde - die Pflanzenkundelehrerin hatte, wie gewöhnlich, überzogen - und aus langjähriger Erfahrung wusste Draco, dass Snape es einfach lieben würde, Harry Punkte abzuziehen. Und derzeit bedeutete dies, dass auch er selbst leiden würde. Was er natürlich nicht wollte. "Wir müssen los."

_Wir._ Fühlte sich gut an, dass zu sagen.

Harry folgte ihm tatsächlich, ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck betrachtend, während um sie herum alle wie auf Kommando begannen, ihre Sachen zusammen zu räumen und das Gewächshaus zu verlassen. "Was starrst du denn so blöde, Potter?" fragte Draco nach einer Weile, in der ihn Harry nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte und er langsam aber sicher immer nervöser wurde.

Harry wandte hastig den Blick ab und wenn Draco es nicht besser gewusst hätte hätte er behauptet, der Dunkelhaarige würde erröten. Vermutlich lag das aber wohl eher an dem Licht, schließlich waren sie inzwischen im Schloss angekommen und die Fackeln, die den Kerker erleuchteten, tauchten jeden in dieses geheimnisvolle, mystische Leuchten... Nya, und vor allem eben Harry. "Du hast gelächelt, Malfoy", meinte er dann, "und ich hab mich nur darüber gewundert, dass du tatsächlich dazu im Stande bist."

Darrel drehte sich mit einem spöttischen Schnauben zu ihm um. "Du hast doch was ganz anderes gedacht", entgegnete er mit einem wissenden Grinsen, "gib es doch zu."

_Jetzt_ wurde Harry definitiv rot und Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Du weißt, was wir denken?" fragte er beunruhigt.

Darry grinste. "Klar", erwiderte er gut gelaunt, "ich weiß alles, einfach alles. Und ich kann noch viel mehr!" Damit ließ er seine Beine baumeln und fing an, leise "Wake me up before you go-go" zu trällern.

XXX

Es geht mal weiter... Sorry, bin in letzter Zeit in eine Art Formtief gefallen und konnte nur schwer weiterschreiben. Bin mit dem Kapitel auch nicht so richtig zufrieden - aber nya, da müsst ihr halt durch:D

Mein Dank gilt wie immer meinen Reviewern: Kraecker, Soulfish, Severina35, garfieldsg08, wobbeltierchen, Zoraya Windwalker, daughter-of-deep-night, SweetVanilla, Anne Carter, oAmyBlacko, ardsmair, Danica, glenmore, Jolinar98 und Soma Belenus!


	4. Chapter 4

Draco runzelte seine Stirn und sah Harry ein wenig besorgt an. Dieser schien, wohl zum ersten Mal seitdem sie sich begegnet waren, seine Gefühle zu teilen. "Könntest du das präzisieren?" fragte er den Elf mit schon etwas mehr als bloßer Nervosität in der Stimme, doch Darry ignorierte ihn komplett, erhob sich in die Lüfte und begann, Kreise um ihre Köpfe zu fliegen, während sie in Snape's Kerker gingen.

Sie seufzten synchron und setzten sich, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon kam Snape durch die Tür geflattert wie eine überdimensionierte Fledermaus.

Er blieb einen Augenblick vorm Lehrerpult stehen - um den dramatischen Effekt zu vergrößern, wie Draco vermutete - ließ seine dunklen Augen einmal rasch über die ungewöhnliche Sitzordnung huschen, sah dann mit deutlicher Abneigung auf die überall umherflirrenden Elfen hinab und sagte: "Ich nehme an, dass das hier..." er machte eine umfassende Bewegung mit der Hand, "...das ist, wovor mich Professor McGonagall vor wenigen Minuten gewarnt hat. _Paarunterricht._" Er kräuselte abschätzig die Lippen, machte einen Schritt auf Harrys und Dracos Tisch zu und warf Draco dann einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Meinen Sie, das wird irgendetwas bringen, die Feindschaft zwischen ihren Häusern betreffend, Mr Malfoy?" fragte er in gewohnter Schärfe, und Draco lächelte leicht. "Ich befürchte nicht, Sir", antwortete er ruhig, wohl wissend, dass das die einzige Antwort war, die sein Hauslehrer hören wollte, und Snape nickte zustimmend.

"Gleiche Frage für Sie, Mr Potter - was glauben Sie?" Sein Kopf ruckte zu Harry herüber, der dem kalten Blick des Lehrers mit lang geübter Gelassenheit begegnete. "Ich denke, das Ergebnis kommt auf die Bemühungen der Beteiligten an", antwortete er vage, und Snapes Augen wurden ein wenig schmaler.

"Typisch für Sie, Potter," meinte er, während er ihnen schon wieder den Rücken zuwandte und zur Tafel ging, "zu reden, ohne wirklich etwas zu sagen."

Draco grinste, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde, und warf Harry einen provokanten Blick zu, auch wenn er im Stillen von dem Gryffindor beeindruckt war - nicht viele hätten eine ähnlich diplomatische Antwort gefunden, aber schließlich war Harry ja immer noch der-Junge-der-lebt, der zukünftige Retter der Menschheit, man könnte auch sagen: "Der Held der Welt." Und zudem ein Gryffindor und so verdammt scheißenfreundlich, dass es für die restliche Welt locker gereicht hätte.

"Heute beschäftigen wir uns mit dem Vergessens-Trank", kündigte Snape an, als er schließlich neben der Tafel angekommen war, "ein komplizierterer Trank, der viel Fingerspitzengefühl erfordert. Einige von euch werden daran sicher verzweifeln." Seine Augen bohrten sich spöttisch in die Harrys, der säuerlich den Blick abwandte, während Draco fröhlich zu grinsen anfing. Er würde sicherlich keine Probleme mit dem Trank haben - was so etwas anging, war er nicht zu schlagen, nicht mal von Fräulein Fleiß persönlich Hermine Granger.

Die Hand des Lehrers griff, ohne das er einen Blick riskiert hätte, in das kleine Kreidekästchen neben der Tafel, augenscheinlich, um ein Stück Kreide heraus zu holen um die Zubereitungsinhalte aufzulisten.

Seine Stirn runzelte sich, während seine Hand noch immer in dem Kästchen herumgrub. Schließlich wagte er einen Blick hinein, kräuselte ärgerlich die Mundwinkel und fragte mit deutlichem Unmut in der Stimme: "Wo ist die Kreide?"

Draco hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht - das war einfach zu lustig - aber er bewahrte sich sein ausdrucksloes Gesicht. Harrys Mundwinkel jedoch zuckten verräterisch - der Typ hatte seine Gefühle auch einfach nicht im Griff - was Snape natürlich nicht entging.

"Mr Potter, wissen Sie vielleicht, wo ich die Kreide finde?" fragte er und trat einen Schritt näher. Da flog plötzlich von irgendwo ein Stück Kreide an seine Stirn und zerbarst in tausend kleine, weiße Stücke, den Lehrer von Kopf bis Fuß einnebelnd.

Er japste erschrocken auf - so wie alle anderen Anwesenden - und zuckte wild mit dem Kopf hin und her, anscheinend auf der Suche nach einem etwaigen Angreifer. Der kam schon bald in Sicht - in Gestalt von, wie konnte es auch anders sein, Darry. Draco stöhnte leise. Verfluchter Elf.

Der Elf grinste fröhlich vor sich hin, während seine Linke ein weiteres Stück Kreide umklammert hielt. Dieses war immerhin halb so groß wie er selbst und deshalb eigentlich ziemlich schwer für das kleine Wesen, aber die zur Schaustellung seiner augenscheinlichen Körperkräfte schien Snape nicht sonderlich zu beeindrucken.

Seine schwarzen Augen schienen rot anzulaufen vor Wut. "Warst du das etwa, du lästige kleine Stechmücke?" fragte er in solch zornigem Ton, dass sogar Draco ein wenig unwohl würde, "hast du mich etwa mit Kreide beworfen?"

"Wer sonst", gab Darry unverfroren zurück, "oder siehst du sonst noch wen, der hier Kreide hält, hä?" Er warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf die Kreide, die noch in seinem linken Arm ruhte, und grinste Snape dann provozierend an. Dieser sah aus, als würde er dem Elfen gleich die Flügel rausreissen. Draco wünschte sich nichts sehnlicheres als ein Loch, in das er verschwinden konnte, oder zumindest irgendeinen Zauber, der ihn von der Verantwortung für diesen außer Rand und Band geratenen Elfen entband.

"Zu wem gehört dieser Elf?" fragte Snape mit vor Wut zusammengepresstem Kiefer, und Draco schloss ergeben die Augen während er langsam seine Hand hob. Nach wenigen Sekunden tat Harry es ihm nach. Das konnte nicht gut ausgehen.

"Und das ist sicherlich dein Blut, Potter", konnte er noch zischen, bevor Snape auch schon an ihren Tisch herangetreten war und auf sie herunter starrte wie auf zwei Maden, die es zu zertreten galt.

"Ihr Elf, soso", sagte er nachdenklich und ließ seinen Blick zwischen dem ungleichen Paar hin und her gleiten, "mit Ihnen war ja zu rechnen, Potter, aber Sie, Mr Malfoy.. Ich hätte von ihrem Elfen Besseres erwartet." Draco seufzte kellertief und warf Harry einen bösen Blick zu. Na toll.

"Ich bin das Beste, was denen passieren konnte", plusterte sich Darry energisch auf und flog direkt vor Snapes Gesicht, was Harry mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen quittierte, "das absolut Beste, jawohl!" Er schnaubte empört und warf auch das zweite Stück Kreide - und zwar so präzise, dass es genau in Snapes Halsausschnitt rutschte und in den tiefen seiner Robe verschwand. Snape verzog keine Miene, doch sein Kopf lief dunkelrot an und Draco hätte es nicht im mindesten überrascht, wenn dieser gleich mit einem lauten Knallen zerborsten wäre. Er hielt es daher für klüger, den Elf schnellstens außer Schußweite zu bringen und fischte ihn aus der Luft wie einen großen, lauten Snitch. Zu irgendetwas musste Flints Training ja etwas nutzen, und wenn sie schon nicht den Quidditch-Pokal gewannen, dann könnte er so wenigstens seinen Elf vor der Vernichtung durch Snape retten. Diesem stand die Mordlust nämlich deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

"Hey", plärrte Darry wütend, als Draco ihn nach unten zerrte und irgendwo unter dem Tisch versteckt hielt, "hey, lass mich los, loooos lassen hab ich gesagt, lass mich loooos, hörst du schlecht?" und ähnliches wütendes Gezeter, das Draco jedoch einfach dadurch unterband, dass er den Elf in seinem Rucksack verstaute.

"Halt... die... Klappe", zischte er seinem Rucksack wütend zu, dem man die wütenden Fausthiebe seines kleinen unfreiwilligen Bewohners deutlich ansehen konnte, "halt.. ... bei Salazar Slytherin... die Klape!" Und tatsächlich, sein Befehl schien Wirkung zu zeigen, denn sein Rucksack rührte sich plötzlich nicht mehr.

Er wollte schon aufatmen und zu irgendeiner Entschuldigung ansetzen, irgendetwas damit sie nicht auf ewig den Kerker zu fegen hatten oder ähnliches, als sein Rucksack jedoch plötzlich von innen zu glühen beginn, mit einem lautem RATSCH! der Stoff entzwei riss und der vorwitzige Elf aus dem zerstörten Rucksack hervorlugte wie ein Bär nach dem Winterschlaf. "Ha", machte er triumphierend in Dracos Richtung, flog wieder vor Snapes Nase und fragte dann, während Draco noch völlig fassungslos vor den Resten seines Rucksackes saß: "Sag mal, hat dir jemand auf die Nase geschlagen oder ist die immer so groß?"

Wenn möglich wurde Snape noch eine Spur roter, ungefähr um die gleiche Schattierung die sowohl Draco wie auch Harry blasser wurden. Draco fühlte sich merkwürdig fehl am Platz - man, hätte er das lustig gefunden, wenn es nur Potter betroffen hätte! Oder zumindest irgendwen außer ihm! Aber nein, es war genauso sein Elf wie Potters, und nur dessen lang gehegter Zorn auf Snape, der in Darrys Persönlichkeit übergegangen war, würde sie jetzt in die Verdammnis stürzen! Und das in Form von diesem lächerlichen Elf, der sich anscheinend bestens amüsierte!

"Elf", sagte Snape da drohend, und starrte Darry mit einem Blick an, bei dem sich jeder andere schreiend in einer dunklen Ecke versteckt hatte, "du spielst mit deiner Existenz."

"Tu ich gar nicht", erwiderte Darry in unangemessen fröhlichem Ton, wie Draco fand, "ich wüsste es, wenn ich das tun würde, und momentan tu ich das nicht, nönö!" Er lachte auf schelmische Weise, und irgendwie fand Draco ihn in diesem Moment fast bewundernswert, wie er da so unerschrocken stand und lachte, so ein charmantes und ansteckendes Lachen - definitiv ein Potter-Lachen, das konnte nicht von ihm kommen: Malfoys lachten schließlich nicht. Sie grinsten höchstens mal. "Aber sag mal, sind deine Haare immer so fettig oder musst du dazu ein bestimmte Styling-Produkt verwenden? Weil wenn ja möchte ich das wissen, ich werde dann den Verkauf davon verbieten, jawohl!"

Draco brach innerlich zusammen und er erkannte an dem Kopfschütteln Harrys, dass es diesem anscheinend genauso ging. Darry brachte sie hier wirklich in Teufels Küche! Es war schon außerordentlich erstaunlich, dass Snape ihm noch nicht den Kopf abgerissen hatte - und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Bei Merlin, das hier war wirklich unfassbar.

Snape spießte Darry mit Blicken auf und Draco konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, was gerade durch seinen Kopf ging - vermutlich die schrecklichsten Foltermethoden, um den kleinen Elf genauso leiden zu lassen wie er es seiner Meinung nach verdiente. Er beschloss daher, das harte Zeiten harte Maßnahmen erforderten und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

"_Stupefy!"_ flüsterte er leise und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Darry. Dieser hatte jedoch gerade diesen Moment genutzt, um ein wenig zur Seite zu fliegen, und so zischte der rote Lichtstrahl haarscharf an dem Elfen vorbei und traf, zu Dracos Horror, Harrys stiller Verzweiflung und Darrys offenkundiger Freude, stattdessen Snape mitten ins Gesicht.

Dieser fiel um wie ein erschlagener Ochse und für einige Schocksekunden fiel in der ganzen Klasse kein Wort.

"Das hast du ja toll hingekriegt", sagten Harry und Darry dann im Chor, wobei ersterer völlig niedergeschmettert und letzterer zutiefst befriedigt klang, während hinter ihnen plötzlich alle durcheinander redeten.

XXX

Jaa, es geht tatsächlich weiter. Lang lang ist's her und ich hoffe, dass ihr auch noch alle da seid und fröhlich weiter lest?

Tja, und falls die Frage aufkommt, wie ich denn zu Snape so stehe - ich mag den Kerl nicht sonderlich. Darum hab ich ihn in Form von Darry mal ein wenig leiden lassen... Und ich fand es eine herrliche Idee, dass er ausgerechnet von seinem Lieblingsschüler und Patenkind ausgeknockt wird. Hehe.

Ach, und ansonsten - ich hab keine Ahnung, wie die deutschen Bezeichnungen für "Stupefy" und so sind... Ich les die Bücher immer auf englisch, von daher hab ich da ein paar Lücken! Denkt euch einfach das deutsche Wort, ok:D

Mein Dank gilt wie immer meinen lieben Reviewern: oAmyBlacko, Leah-07, Viviann, Soulfish, garfieldsg08, Severina35, glenmore, angellike, ardsmair, Silithiel, Draco1990, wobbeltierchen, Anne Carter, Danica, Zoraya Windwalker und spiritofair!


	5. Chapter 5

"Glanzleistung, Malfoy", meinte Ron fröhlich, "hätte ich selbst nicht besser machen können!"

"Klappe, Wiesel", zischte Draco und lief um den Tisch herum, um neben seinem Lehrer nieder zu knien und ihn ein wenig unschlüssig zu betrachten. Snape regte sich nicht, das einzige Anzeichen von Leben an ihm waren seine sich heben und senkenden Nasenflügel, und Draco sank noch ein Stückchen weiter in sich zusammen. Auch wenn er der Lieblingsschüler und der Patensohn des Lehrers war, so würde Snape ihn dafür sicherlich bluten lassen. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Blaise trat neben ihn und warf einen fachmännischen Blick auf den hingestreckten Körper. "Hmm", meinte er nachdenklich, "da hast du dir ja alle Mühe gegeben."

Draco warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, der ganz deutlich seinen dringenden Wunsch zeigte Blaise direkt neben Snape auf den Boden zu befördern, wovon sich dieser allerdings nicht beeindrucken ließ. "Los, Dray", sagte er bloß und seine Mundwinkel hoben sich ansatzweise, wofür ihn Draco am liebsten auf der Stelle erwürgt hätte, "bring ihn in die Krankenstation oder so. Pomfrey muss ihn wecken."

"Das könnten wir auch hier machen", warf Harry da ein und sah kopfschüttelnd auf Snape hinab, "dafür müssen wir nicht in die Krankenstation."

Blaise gestattete sich ein richtiges Grinsen, meterbreit und mit Sicherheit fast seinen Kiefer zersprengend. "Sicher könnten wir das auch von hier aus", erwiderte er gut gelaunt, "allerdings würdet ihr dann seine Wut jetzt und hier abbekommen, und wenn Pomfrey ihn zuerst hat habt ihr noch ein bißchen Schonfrist!"

"Toll", meinte Draco wenig begeistert, "nur, dass uns das nicht sonderlich viel bringen wird!"

"Wahrscheinlich", antwortete Blaise leichthin, "aber in der Zeit könnt ihr euch ein hübsches Versteck suchen!"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, so wäre Blaise spätestens jetzt umgefallen. So aber zeigte er sich reichlich unbeeindruckt von dem Blick purster Mordlust, den Draco ihn für diese Äußerung schenkte. Durch einen Wink mit seinem Zauberstab ließ er eine Trage erscheinen, flüsterte leise "Wingardium Leviosa" und dirigierte Snapes Körper dann darauf. Wider seinem Willen war Draco fast etwas beeindruckt, was jedoch nichts an seinem wachsenden Missfallen am Verlauf des Tages änderte. Er hätte einfach im Bett bleiben sollen oder sich spätestens krank melden sollen, als Professor Sprout mit diesem so untypisch fröhlichen Gesicht ins Gewächshaus kam.

"Nimm Potter mit, wenn du gehst", meinte Blaise mit einem spitzbübischen Funkeln in seinen Augen, "sonst fängt euer Elf noch an zu weinen."

Draco wurde etwas rötlich um die Nasenspitze und wünschte sich sehnlichst, den Cruciatus Fluch nur für einen kurzen Augenblick auf Blaise zu legen, als Darry wieder losplärrte. "Genau, ihr müsst zusammen bleiben, dann geht es mir gut!"

Ein kurzer Blick von Draco brachte ihn zum Verstummen und er versteckte sich hinter Harrys Kopf. "Dann wär ich aber eher dafür, dass wir ab jetzt nie wieder etwas zusammen machen", knurrte Draco böse, "schließlich bist du schuld an diesem ganzen Schlamassel!"

"Naja", kam Darrys Stimme durch das Gewirr von Harrys Haaren, "so kann man das aber nicht sehen."

Mit einem wütenden Satz war Draco wieder auf den Füßen und schnappte nach Darry, woraufhin ihn Harry mit einem genervten "Oh man, Malfoy, komm auf den Teppich!" von dem Elfen weg schubste - nicht nur zu dessen Schutz sondern viel mehr auch zu seinem eigenen, hatte Darry doch gerade beschlossen, dass Harrys Robe ein überaus passendes Versteck war um Dracos Zorn zu entgehen.

Draco knurrte nur wütend, hob dann seinen Zauberstab und dirigierte die Trage samt Snape aus dem Kerker heraus. Harry folgte ihm schweigend, Darry im Inneren seines Ärmels mit sich tragend, während sich die Tür langsam hinter ihnen schloss und somit auch endlich die beschwingten Gespräche der anderen Schüler ausgeblendet wurden.

Sie wanderten schweigend, und Draco wusste nicht auf wen er wütender war - auf Darry, auf Blaise oder auf sich selbst. Harry stände auch noch zur Debatte, aber auf ihn war er eigentlich nur sauer weil er auf sich selbst sauer war, was ihm nicht unbedingt half das Durcheinander in seinem Kopf zu ordnen.

"Ich genieße das hier auch nicht, Malfoy", brach Harry schließlich die Stille, "aber wir müssen von jetzt an verdammt viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, von daher wäre ein bißchen entgegenkommen von deiner Seite ganz hilfreich!"

Draco wandte ihm den Blick zu und lupfte eine Augenbraue. "Von meiner Seite?" wiederholte er spöttisch, "Du hast auch nicht gerade um meine Freundschaft gebettelt, Potter!"

Harry schnaubte und richtete die Augen stur gerade aus. "Ich hatte auch keinen Grund dazu."

Irgendetwas in Draco explodierte - diese Äußerung war einfach zuviel gewesen, hatte dem ganzen missratenen Tag noch die Krone aufgesetzt: Als hätten der nervige Elf und das Ausknocken seines Hauslehrers nicht gereicht, nein - jetzt knallte ihm derjenige, der ihm auf der Welt im Moment am meisten bedeutete, auch noch überdeutlich seine Ablehnung um die Ohren. Alles, was jetzt noch fehlte, war dass sein Vater etwas von seinen Gefühlen herausfand und ihn daraufhin enterbte.

"Ich vergaß, der edele Sankt Potter ist sich zu gut für mich", erwiderte er kühl und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Verdammter Potter. Verdammter Elf. Verdammter Snape.

Harry hielt mühelos mit ihm mit. (Verdammtes Quidditch-Training.) "Ha!" machte er abschätzig, "eher andersrum! Du führst dich doch immer auf als wärst du etwas besseres!"

Draco kräuselte die Lippen und ging noch einen Schritt schneller, was jetzt schon fast lächerlich anmutete - eine Art Power-Walking mit der Bahre neben sich. Sehr drollig. "In vielerlei Hinsicht und am Durchschnitt gemessen ist das auch durchaus die Wahrheit", bemerkte er spitz.

Der Gryffindor ging ebenfalls schneller, sich von dem Tempo nicht beeindrucken lassend, das sie inzwischen erreicht hatten. Sie schossen nur so dahin. "Ich bin aber nicht Durchschnitt", meinte er und hastete mit Draco um die letzte Ecke, die sie noch von der Krankenstation trennte.

"Das habe ich auch nie behauptet", sagte Draco noch, bevor sie schließlich ankamen und Madame Pomfrey aus der Tür schoss als hätte sie nur darauf gewartet, dass sie kommen, sodass Harry glücklicherweise keine Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort gegeben wurde.

"Oh Gott! Professor Snape! Was ist mit ihm?" Sie sah beide abwechselnd an wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn und ging Draco damit herzlich auf seine überstrapazierten Nerven.

"Er ist nur betäubt, nichts weiter", antwortete er genervt, "ein einfaches Wiederbeleben reicht völlig."

Die Medi-Hexe warf ihm einen kühlen blick zu. "Und wenn es so einfach ist, warum habt ihr das dann noch nicht gemacht?"

Die beiden Schüler standen etwas belämmert vor ihr. "Ähm, nun ja", sagte Harry schließlich, "wir haben bei der ganzen Aufregung den Gegenzauber vergessen."

Madame Pomfrey schien nicht sonderlich überzeugt. "Vergessen, aha", echote sie mit deutlichem Unglauben in der Stimme, "ist ja auch eine schwierige Formel." Sie schnaubte noch einmal, holte dann ihren Zauberstab aus der Schürze und murmelte leise "Enervate!"

Snape schlug prompt die Augen auf und starrte für eine Sekunde die Decke über ihm an. Dann setzte er sich auf und schwang in der gleichen Bewegung seine Beine von der Trage. "Malfoy", zischte er und starrte auf den Blonden herab als wollte er ihn kopfüber von der Wand hängen lassen, "das war nicht klug."

Madame Pomfrey sah Draco interessiert an. "Ach, Mr. Malfoy", warf sie fragend ein, "Sie haben ihn ausgeknockt?"

Draco ließ ein wenig den Kopf hängen und seufzte leise. "Es tut mir leid, Sir", setzte er an, "aber..."

Genau diesen Moment suchte sich Darry aus, um sich nach ungefähr 10 Minuten willkommener Ruhe wieder zu Wort zu melden. "... aber du stehst ja wieder, Kolbennase", posaunte er fröhlich heraus und streckte seinen Kopf aus Harrys Ärmel hervor.

Jaaa, es geht tatsächlich weiter. Asche auf mein Haupt, ich weiß - ich hab euch viel zu lange zappeln lassen. Tut mir auch leid, aber es ging wirklich nicht früher... Dann bleibt mir nur noch zu hoffen, dass dieses Kapitel eine kleine Entschädigung ist!

Ganz großen Dank an meine lieben, treuen Reviewer: Silithiel, garfieldsg08, SweetVanilla, Draco1990, Jolinar89, wobbeltierchen, Anne Carter, anarai, spiritofair, Severina35, GeorgiDee, Schu12, Danica, Soulfish, Leah07, angellike, Juliet, LadyMariann, doro2 und enlya!

XXXXX

Dieser nahm eine leicht grünliche Farbe an und tat sein Bestes, um den Elf wieder zurück in seine Robe zu stopfen, aber jetzt, da Darry sich wieder mit Freuden damit beschäftigen konnte, Snape zur Weißglut zu treiben, dachte dieser nicht im Entferntesten daran, sich auch nur ein bißchen zurück zu halten.

Snape starrte den Elf an als wäre sein personifizierter Albtraum so eben vor ihm erschienen. Ohne den Blick von Darry zu nehmen sagte er: "Dieses Ding hat viel Ähnlichkeit mit Ihrem Vater, Potter. Genauso aufgeblasen, genauso wichtigtuerisch, genauso nervtötend."

Harrys Augen blitzten ärgerlich auf und er setzte schon zu einer wütenden Antwort an, als Draco sich genötigt sah einzugreifen - wenn er nicht Zeuge davon werden wollte, wie Snape Harry ganz einfach abmurkste. Denn das war zu erwarten, wenn man den Lehrer in seiner jetzigen Lage auch noch ein bißchen reizte. "Äh", sagte er daher, bevor der Gryffindor irgendetwas sagen konnte, "stimmt vollkommen, Professor. Wie immer. Sie haben recht." Er nickte wie angestochen, schnappte sich den Elf aus der Luft und zerrte Harry weg.

"Wir sprechen uns noch, Mr. Malfoy", rief Snape ihnen noch hinterher, und Harry, der durch den Klang seiner Stimme anscheinend nur noch wütender wurde, begann sich heftig gegen Dracos Klammergriff zu wehren.

"Lass mich los, Malfoy", zischte er, "nimm deine dreckigen Griffel weg."

Draco starrte ihn empört an und ließ ihn sofort los. "Halt bloß die Klappe, Potter, oder ich vergesse mich", fauchte er zurück, woraufhin ihm Harry einen Stoß gegen die Schulter verpasste. Darry in Dracos Hand kreischte auf.

"Du hast meinen Vater beleidigt, Frettchen", sagte Harry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, "dafür wirst du bezahlen!"

Draco sah ihn einen Moment lang durchdringend an, dann schlich sich das typische Grinsen zurück auf sein Gesicht. "Ach wirklich, werd ich das?" fragte er spöttisch, "na, das ist ja gut zu wissen." Er machte eine kurze Kunstpause und kräuselte dann ärgerlich die Lippen. "Nur zu deiner Information - ich habe dir damit so eben deinen Arsch gerettet!"

Verwirrung spiegelte sich in Harrys Blick wieder und er runzelte verdutzt die Stirn. "Was?"

"Was?" äffte ihn Draco affektiert nach, "dringt die Narbe bis an dein Gehirn vor oder was? Du wolltest doch Snape beleidigen - denkst du, das hätte ihm besonders gut gefallen?"

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal verblüfft und fragte dann: "Soll das heißen, du wolltest mir helfen?"

Draco warf als Antwort einen Blick auf seine Uhr. "Es ist schon spät. Wir sollten etwas essen."

Schweigend gingen sie zum Speisesaal und Draco spürte deutlich Harrys fragende Blicke in seinem Rücken, die er jedoch tunlichst ignorierte. Darry hatte die Chance genutzt um einzuschlafen und sah in diesem friedlichen Zustand fast niedlich aus.


	6. Chapter 6

Soooo kurz war das letzte Kapitel nun auch nicht... Sorry übrigens, dass sich meine obligatorischen Anfangsworte so merkwürdig in die Mitte des Textes verlagert haben. Ich hoffe, es hat nicht zu sehr gestört.. Weiß selber nicht, wie das passiert ist.

Naja, der Dank gilt wie immer meinen Reviewern: wobbeltierchen, SweetVanilla, spiritofair, garfieldsg08, Silithiel, Schu12, Draco1990, enlya, angellike, LadyMariann, Jolinar89, zissy, juliet und Soulfish!

XXX

Für ihren Jahrgang war ein extra Tisch aufgestellt, der quer vor den vier Haustischen stand. Das Zentrum aller Aufmerksamkeit, direkt gegenüber von den Lehrern. Draco verdrehte seufzend die Augen und suchte sich stillschweigend einen Platz ganz am Rande des Tisches, wohin ihm Harry ohn ein weiteres Wort folgte. Anscheinend hatte er ebenso wenig Lust, wie auf dem Präsentierteller zu sitzen.

"Wie Sie alle sehen", erhob Dumbledore seine Stimme und lächelte auf seine gewohnte, Draco tierisch auf die Nerven gehende gütige Art über die Tische hinweg alle Schüler an, "haben wir die Tische ein wenig neu formiert. Zwei Häuser haben sich in den letzten Jahren derart angefeindet, dass wir zu dieser drastischen Maßnahme gegriffen haben, um die Streitereien ein für alle mal zu beenden!" Sein Blick streifte wie zufällig über Harry und ihn, und Draco hätte am liebsten seine Gabel samt dem darauf stakenden Stück heißer Kartoffel an seinen blöden Kopf geworfen. Als ob diese aufgezwungene ständige Gegenwart der "anderen" Seite irgendetwas ändern würde... Potter würde ihn weiterhin verachten und er würde sich weiterhin wünschen, ihn nie kennengelernt - und damit diese lästigen Gefühle nie entwickelt - zu haben. Ganz einfach.

"Slytherins und Gryffindors eines bestimmten, besonders unangenehm aufgefallenen Jahrgangs werden eine bestimmte Zeit zusammen verbringen müssen, eingeteilt in Paare. Einige dieser Paare werden seperat von allen anderen untergebracht werden, der Großteil allerdings wird in dieser Zeit in den Gemeinschaftssälen von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw nächtigen, deren Hauslehrer so nett waren, sich dazu bereit zu erklären. Welche Paare gesonderte Behandlung erfahren ist auf einer Liste an der Tür ersichtlich. Soweit, ich wünsche Ihnen einen gesegneten Appetit!" Er blinzelte ein-, zweimal fröhlich in die Runde und beugte sich dann über seinen Teller.

Draco hingegen war gründlich der Appetit vergangen. Säuerlich starrte er auf sein Essen herunter. "Einige Paare" - es war jawohl klar, welches "Paar" in jedem Falle dazu gehörte! Na toll! Ein extra Schlafsaal für ihn und Potter!

Er riskierte einen kurzen Seitenblick auf den Dunkelhaarigen und wandte dann rasch den Blick wieder ab um das Rot, das sich auf seine Wangen zu legen drohte, zu verstecken. Die Aussicht, von nun an die Nächte allein mit Harry zu verbringen, war gleichzeitig grauenvoll und äußerst - nun ja - anregend. Immerhin war Darry als ständiger Anstandswauwau dabei - nicht, dass sie so etwas gebraucht hätten. Harry würde ihn vermutlich nicht mal in seine Nähe kommen lassen, wenn er etwas von Dracos Gefühlsumschwung ihm gegenüber gewusst hätte.

Es war zum in-den-Tisch-beißen.

"Na", erklang es da fröhlich hinter ihm und ein überaus gut gelaunter Blaise Zabini ließ sich neben ihn fallen, dicht gefolgt von Hermine und Ron, was Draco leicht irritierte, "schon einen Blick auf die Liste riskiert?"

Draco starrte ihn einfach nur vernichtend an, doch der Dunkelhaarige ließ sich davon nicht im Mindesten beirren und bediente sich reichlich an dem Essensangebot. "Du und Potter", erklärte er, "ihr schlaft alleine im Astronomie-Turm." Er grinste breit, beugte sich etwas näher an Draco heran und flüsterte leise in dessen Ohr: "Romantisch, was?"

Draco war kurz davor, ihm seine Gabel mit größtem Genuß in den Handrücken zu stechen, als Harry neben ihm sich zu Wort meldete. "Alleine? Im Astronomieturm?" Er warf einen kurzen, fragenden Blick auf seine ihm gegenüber sitzenden Freunde. "Stimmt das?"

Ron zog eine Grimasse. "Ich fürchte ja, Harry", sagte er bedauernd, "nimm es nicht zu schwer."

Ein dumpfes Knurren entrang sich Dracos Kehle und er schoss einen eiskalten Blick in Richtung des Rothaarigen. "Wer hat dir eigentlich erlaubt, in meiner Nähe zu essen, Wiesel? Weißt du nicht, dass Nagetiere am Tisch mir den Appetit verderben?"

Rons Ohren liefen knallrot an und Blaise legte beschwichtigend eine Hand auf Dracos Unterarm. "Er ist mir gefolgt", sagte er schnell, bevor einer der Gryffindors etwas erwidern konnte, "beziehungsweise ist er Hermine gefolgt, die ich zu uns eingeladen hab."

"Schlammblüter", knurrte Draco verächtlich und schüttelte Blaise' Hand ab, "seit wann geben wir uns mit so etwas ab?"

Ron zückte aufgebracht seinen Zauberstab, aber Harry hob begütigend die Hand und sah Draco nur mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen an. "Kriegst du eigentlich Geld für jedes Mal, wenn du dieses Wort sagst? Das würde zumindest das Vermögen deiner Familie erklären, _Todesser._" Die Verachtung in diesen Worten war so erschütternd, dass Draco für eine Sekunde seine Gesichtzüge entglitten und er den Gryffindor fassungslos ansah. Dann stand er abrupt auf.

"Mir ist der Appetit vergangen", verkündete er knapp und steuerte auf den Ausgang zu, als ein halb schlafender und irgendwie zerzaust aussehender wütender Elf vor seinem Gesichtsfeld auftauchte. "Bleib!" verlangte dieser störrisch, "du kannst nicht gehen!"

"Das wirst du ja sehen", knurrte er wütend zurück, "und wie ich das kann!"

"Dann nimm ihn wenigstens mit!" zeterte Darry, "was meinst du, wie mir das sonst weh tut!"

Dracos ohnehin schon gefährlich geschmälerte Geduldsfäden rissen nun vollständig und er ließ seine Wut an der Wurzel allen Übels - nach seinem Ermessen - aus. "Und was meinst du, wie scheißegal mir das ist, du verdammter Elf!" fauchte er mit blitzenden Augen, die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich ziehend, was ihm im Moment nur bedingt wichtig war. Um nicht zu sagen: überhaupt nicht wichtig. Als würde sich ein Malfoy jemals für die Meinung anderer interessieren. Phh.

"Egal?" fiepste der Elf empört, "egal? Draco Lucius Malfoy, du hast ja nicht die geringste Ahnung, was du für ein Glück mit mir hast!"

"Glück?" höhnte Draco spöttisch, "ich und Glück mit dir verkorkster Eintagsfliege? Dass ich nicht lache! Seit du aufgetaucht bist hat sich alles in meinem Leben verschlimmert, du lästiges fliegendes Ken-Imitat!"

Darrys Augen verengten sich bedrohlich und setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, als sich ein Schatten zwischen sie stellte - der großartige Friedensstifter Potter, wer sonst. "Seid bei Merlins Bart leiser", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, "ihr spielt hier die Entertainer der ganzen Schule - hat euch der Auftritt in Snape's Kerker nicht gereicht?"

Draco stieß seine Hand aufgebracht zur Seite. "Das war jawohl deine Schuld, Potter!"

Unmut blitzte in den grünen Augen seines Gegenübers auf und er warf Draco einen provokanten Blick zu. "Meine Schuld? Wer hat Snape denn ausgeknockt?"

"Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn dein Teil an unserem Elf ihn nicht erst zu der ganzen Misere mit Snape getrieben hätte!" gab Draco zurück und erwiderte Harrys Blick angriffslustig. Diesem wurde es jetzt zuviel.

"Ist mir ganz egal", zischte er leise und schnappte sich sowohl Dracos Arm wie auch Darry aus der Luft und steuerte beide, ohne auf deren Proteste und Befreiungsversuche zu achten, aus der Tür hinaus, "das können wir woanders klären, dass muss nicht hier sein!" Es war eine Art Gewaltakt und kostete ihn um ein Haar ein paar gebrochene Knochen und gerissene Bänder, doch irgendwie schaffte er es tatsächlich, dass alle drei relativ unbeschadet schließlich in die Abgeschiedenheit des Astronomie-Turms gelangten.

Dracos Augenfarbe hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit zu einem kalten Hellblau gefärbt, begründet in der Wut, sich nicht aus dem Eisengriff von Harrys Hand herauswinden zu können, so sehr er das auch versuchte. Er war in ein dumpfes Brüten verfallen und plante heimlich die Grausamkeiten seiner Rache, während ein kleiner, aber nicht zu leugnender Teil seines Geistes den ständigen Kontakt mit Harrys warmer Handfläche durchaus genoss.

"Jetzt lass mich endlich los, Potter", keifte er schließlich, als sie schließlich vor einer Tür standen, in der in goldenen Lettern ihre Namen standen, "ich lege keinen Wert auf irgendeinen Körperkontakt zu dir! Ich bin schließlich kein Mitglied im "Hoch-lebe-der-heilige-Harry"-Fanclub!"

Grüne Augen funkelten seinen aufgebracht entgegen und Darry quietschte leise wie eine Gummiente, als Harry ihn in einem Wutanfall fast in seiner Hand zerquetschte. "Stimmt, der einzige Club, dem du angehörst ist ja der "Ich-bin-so-toll-dass-es-kracht"-Club!"

"Halt die Klappe, Potter!" fauchte Draco wütend, "oder du wirst es bereuen!"

"Ach ja?" fragte Harry mit einem zornigen Blitzen in den Augen zurück, "werde ich das? Was willst du denn tun, Malfoy? Mich etwa ausknocken, so wie Snape?"

Bevor Draco überhaupt wusste, was er tat, hatte er Harry auch schon einen gehörigen Stoß gegen die Brust verpasst, soadass dieser mitsamt Darry gegen die Tür flog - wobei Darry k.o. ging, was keinen der beiden im Moment störte. Harry sah ihn kurz besorgt an, legte ihn dann jedoch wie ein langweilig gewordenes Spielzeug an die Seite.

"Klar, wenn dir nichts mehr einfällt gibt es immer noch Gewalt, nicht wahr?"

Draco warf ihm einen eiskalten Blick zu, drückte sich an Harry vorbei und öffnete die Tür. Was hatte der Schwarzhaarige nur an sich, dass er ihn mit ein, zwei Worten so zur Weißglut treiben konnte? Sein Verstand verabschiedete sich völlig und sein Körper handelte nur noch rein instinktiv. Wie er das verabscheute - solch weinerliche Regungen gehörten sich für einen Slytherin nicht. Und vor allem nicht für einen Malfoy.

Harry folgte ihm schweigend ins Innere und beider Blicke fielen wie auf Kommando auf das Doppelbett, dass mitten im Zimmer stand. Dracos Wangen färbten sich zu seinem stillen Ärger in einem zarten Rosa, und er räupserte sich vernehmlich, während er einen Schritt auf das Bett zu machte um dann mit der Gewissenheit eines französischen Hausmädchens die Hälfte der Kissen und Decken auf den Boden zu befördern.

Als er fertig war schmiss er sich breit aufs Bett und starrte wortlos an die Decke, sein möglichstes tun um Harry so gut es geht zu ignorieren und das Blut aus seinen Wangen zu vertreiben.

"Was soll das werden, Malfoy?" fragte Harry schließlich, der das Schauspiel ohne eine Miene zu verziehen beobachtet hatte.

"Du schläfst auf dem Boden, Potter, ist jawohl klar, oder?" erwiderte Draco ruhig und fuhr fort, die Decke zu beobachten als wenn sich dort wer weiß wie interessante Dinge abspielen würden.

"Ich? Und warum nicht du?" Harrys Stimme klang gereizt, und vermutlich war er das auch. Was Draco aber ziemlich egal war.

"Weil ich zuerst auf dem Bett lag, darum", antwortete er daher gelassen und gönnte sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

Harry schnaubte frustriert, ging auf ihn zu und fing dann an, wie ein Blöder an Draco herum zu schieben und zu zerren. Dieser runzelte angesichts dieser Störung die Stirn und schob Harrys Hände von sich weg, darum betend, dass sein Blut ihm nicht wieder in die Wangen - oder andere Körperteile - schießen würde. "Hör auf damit, Potter", forderte er ärgerlich, "was soll denn das?"

"Ich seh nicht ein, dass ich auf dem Boden schlafen soll", erwiderte der Grünäugige und versuchte, Draco vom Bett zu rollen, während dieser sich gerade auf die Seite drehte - was schließlich darin mündete, dass Draco wie durch Zauberhand auf ihm lag.

Harrys Atem streifte heiß seinen Hals und Draco sah zum ersten Mal den kleinen schwarzen Ring, der sich um die smaragdgrüne Iris des Gryffindors zog. Er schluckte schwer und wieder einmal verabschiedete sich sein Verstand mit einem fröhlichen "Adios, Amigo!" und überließ ihn ganz sich selbst.

Sodass sich seine Lippen plötzlich auf denen des Anderen wiederfanden und heiße Stromstöße durch seinen Körper zu pulsieren begannen.


	7. Chapter 7

Soo, da bin ich wieder. Etwas schneller diesmal - bedankt euch bei Severina35, die mich mit leichtem Tadel an frühere Zeiten erinnert hat.. Jaja, früher war ich schneller im Upload. Ich versuch mich zu bessern, ehrlich!

Dann noch eine Mitteilung für alle, die es vielleicht nicht bemerkt haben: Ich schreibe grade "Geschenk ohne Absender" aus Dracos Sicht - allerdings auf Englisch. Charm of Realization heißt das gute Stück - könnt ja mal reinschauen, wenn ihr Lust habt!

Dank meinen wunderbaren Reviewern: Vivann, Enlya, Severina35, Juliet, Draco1990, SweetVanilla, garfieldsg08, angellike, Minnilein, popcorn1986, wobbeltierchen, Jolinar89, glenmore, mira, LadyMariann und Soulfish!

XXX

Im ersten Augenblick reagierte Harry überhaupt nicht und Draco genoss einfach das erhebende Gefühl, die Lippen seines Gegenübers fühlen und sogar schmecken zu können. Nie hatte er sich besser gefühlt.

Dann, für den winzigsten Bruchteil einer Sekunde, hatte er den Eindruck, der Gryffindor würde den Kuss tatsächlich _erwidern_ - woraufhin sein Magen einen formvollendenten Salto mortale mit anschließender Radwende vollführte und er eine Sphäre der Zufriedenheit erreichte, die sehr Malfoy-untypisch war.

Dieser Moment der Vollkommenheit wurde jedoch dadurch zerstört, dass Harry ihn im nächsten Augenblick mit solcher Wucht von sich herunter stieß, dass nun Draco selbst anstelle seines Magens einen halben Rückwärtssalto hinlegte und mit dem Kopf voran rücklings vor dem Bett zum Liegen kam. Hatte Harry den Kuss wirklich erwidert oder war sein ohnehin geschädigter Verstand nun völlig verschütt gegangen und hatte ihm vorgegaukelt, was er sich zu fühlen wünschte?

"Was sollte das, Malfoy?" fuhr Harry ihn wütend an und richtete sich in dem Bett in eine sitzende Position auf. Seine Robe verrutschte ungewollt und ermöglichte Draco einen überaus interessanten Einblick auf seine Kehle und den Schwung seiner Brustmuskeln.

"Das.. äh..." Er schluckte angestrengt und suchte fieberhaft nach irgendeiner Erklärung für sein Verhalten. Allerdings war die Auswahl irgendwie beschränkt - welche guten Gründe konnte man schon haben, seinen Erzfeind zu küssen?

"Er hatte einen Schwächeanfall, ist doch ganz klar", erklang es da fachmännisch von der Tür her und Darry, den sie so bald nicht zurück erwartet hatten, flatterte sich den Kopf reibend ins Zimmer, "habe es genau gesehen. Seine Arme sind weggeknickt und aus Versehen haben seine Lippen eben deine gestreift. Was hast du denn gedacht, hä? Dass er dich küssen wollte?" Der Elf setzte eine unerträglich wissende Miene auf und lächelte leicht.

Harrys Gesicht verdüsterte sich - ob aus Ärger oder aus Enttäuschung (aber weshalb sollte Potter enttäuscht sein?) konnte Draco nicht sagen. "Was weiß ich, was er wollte", brummelte er und wandte das Gesicht ab - irrte sich Draco oder hatte sich ein sanfter Rotschimmer auf die bronzene Haut des Goldjungen gelegt? Unerwartet. Und irgendwie niedlich. "Es geht schließlich um Malfoy, als ob der jemals irgendetwas tun würde, dass auch nur ansatzweise nachvollziehbar wäre."

"Phh", machte Draco und dankte dem Herrn aus den Tiefen seiner Seele dafür, dass der Elf sich gerade diesen Augenblick ausgesucht hatte, um Harry richtig schön zu verwirren, "da das von dir kommt, dem Meister der schlechten Ideen, nehme ich das mal als Kompliment!"

"Was du so alles als Kompliment auffasst", murmelte Harry leise und stieg aus dem Bett - anscheinend hatte er das Interesse daran verloren oder er verband es mit zu peinlichen Erinnerungen, als dass er weiter darauf liegen konnte.

Draco, dem jedenfalls jedes Mal sobald er das Bett ansah leicht schwummerig wurde, durfte sich dieses Verhalten natürlich aufgrund seines Rufes nicht anmerken lassen und kroch langsam wieder zurück auf die Matratze in seine Ausgangsposition. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und fragte beiläufig: "Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

Harry starrte aus dem Fenster - draußen war die Sonne gerade am Untergehen - und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nicht so spät, schätze ich", meinte er, auf den vorischtigen Small-Talk-Tonfalls Dracos eingehend, "warum?"

"Wenn es Nacht wäre könnte ich schlafen... und wäre so wenigstens aus deiner bewussten Gegenwart erlöst", antwortete Draco und war ein wenig stolz auf diese Antwort. Zurück zur Normalität, endlich!

Harry versteifte sich merklich und ging einen Schritt näher ans Fenster ran. "Dann schlaf doch oder halt wenigstens die Klappe, damit ich deine Stimme nicht die ganze Zeit hören muss", forderte er genervt, seine Umrisse von den letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne in ein goldiges Licht getaucht, das seinem Ruf als "Goldjungen" nur schmeichelte. Er sah aus wie aus Messing gegossen, eine Statue für die Ewigkeit, und Draco hätte gut und gerne einige Stunden damit verbringen können, diesen Anblick tief in sich einzusaugen.

"Wo guckst du da hin?" quäkte es da plötzlich neben seinem Ohr, und Draco erschrak dermaßen, dass er nach der Quelle dieser Störung schlug wie nach einem Wecker - und Darry somit sein zweites k.o. innerhalb kürzester Zeit einbrachte.

Der Elf segelte wie vertrocknetes Laub auf das Bett hinab und blieb bewusstlos liegen, die Arme von sich gestreckt und ein fast seeliger Gesichtsausdruck unter dem anschwellenden blauen Auge, das Draco ihm so eben beschert hatte.

"Verdammt!" fluchte Draco auf und kniete sich neben dem zierlichen Wesen hin, Darry vorsichtig anstupsend, "das ist doch nicht wahr!"

"Hmm?" machte Harry, während er sich von dem Anblick der Abendsonne los riss, "was ist denn?" Dann fiel sein Blick auf den laut schnarchenden Darry, dessen kleines hübsches Gesichtchen allmählich Ähnlichkeit mit einem matschigen Erdbeerkuchen annahm. "Oh Malfoy", sagte er dann vorwurfsvoll, "warum hast du das denn gemacht?"

Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen und warf Harry einen säuerlichen Blick zu. "Auch wenn es für dich vielleicht ein Schock ist: Das habe ich nicht mit Absicht gemacht!"

Harry beachtete ihn kaum sondern gesellte sich ebenfalls auf das Bett, Draco gegenüber, und stieß von seiner Seite aus gegen Darrys Brustkorb. Der schlief seelenruhig weiter. "Kaum zu glauben, dass jemand, der so unkoordiniert ist wie du tatsächlich Sucher geworden ist!"

"Ich bin nicht unkoordiniert!" gab Draco gereizt zurück, seine Aufmerksamkeit nun von Darry auf den Gryffindor lenkend, "er hat mich nur erschreckt!"

"Erschreckt", wiederholte Harry gelassen und lupfte ironisch eine Augenbraue, "und seit wann bist du so ein schreckhaftes Kerlchen?"

Dracos Augen begannen vor Wut zu funkeln, jenes ganz spezielle Glitzern das nur Harry Potter vergönnt war weil nur jener junge Mann ihn zu solcher Wut treiben konnte. "Ich war gerade in Gedanken!" fauchte er wütend, sich gar nicht dessen bewusst, dass er sich durch diese unbedachte Äußerung auf ziemlich dünnes Eis begab.

"Ach", machte Harry fragend und lächelte leicht, "und was hat dich so tief in Gedanken versetzt?"

Dracos blasse Wangen färbten sich in ein sanft rot und er sah hastig auf den Elf. Eine Ausrede, eine Ausrede, ein Königreich für eine sinnvolle Ausrede! "Pansy", stieß er dann plötzlich hervor, sich innerlich dafür tretend aber einfach nicht in der Lage etwas halbwegs vernünftiges zu sagen.

Harry sah so aus als hätte er so eben eine Nacktschnecke verschluckt. "Pansy?" quietschte er wie eine Gummimaus, auf die man draufgetreten ist, "Pansy Parkinson?"

"Kennst du noch eine Pansy, Potter?" fragte Draco genervt, sich nicht ganz im Klaren darüber ob er geschockt oder erfreut sein sollte, dass Harry tatsächlich glaubte er würde im jetzigen Augenblick auch nur eine Sekunde damit verbringen, an diese Sumpfkuh Pansy zu denken. Pansy, bei Gott!

"Nein", erwiderte Harry schwach, immer noch in dem Tonfall einer halb erstickten Ente, "aber ich hätte dich eigentlich für schlauer gehalten."

Draco blinzelte verblüfft - das war für Slytherin-Verhältnis ein Kompliment, wenn es auch für jeden Gryffindor wohl eine Beleidigung gewesen wäre - und formte die Äußerung in seinen Gedanken um. Hatte Potter gerade gesagt, dass er schlau war? "Ich glaube, das ist das Freundlichste was du jemals zu mir gesagt hast."

Harry starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang sprachlos an, legte dann seine Stirn in Falten und schien nachzudenken, bis schließlich ein entschuldigendes Lächeln über seine Züge huschte, das Draco schier den Atem raubte. "Ich schätze, da hast du sogar Recht."

Der Slytherin konnte nicht anders als zurückzulächeln und so saßen sie ein paar Sekunden einfach nur da und grinsten sich auf eine leicht debil wirkende Weise an. Ein forderndes Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus dieser Beschäftigung, gerade als Draco den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen. Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und rief dann etwas frustriert, weil der Moment zerstört war: "Ja?"

Die Tür flog auf und Pansy Parkinson stürzte herein, dicht gefolgt von Blaise Zabini und Lavendar Brown sowie dieser plumpen Elfe, die Pansy mit Brown erschaffen hatte. Draco lupfte angesichts dieses Ansturms eine Augenbraue und seufzte innerlich. "Was wollt ihr denn?"

"Drac", rief Pansy atemlos, "ich hab es gerade erst gehört. Du und Potter, hier, alleine. Mein armer Schatz!"

Draco wurde schlagartig rot - das Letzte, was er wollte, war von Pansy als ihr "armer Schatz" bezeichnet zu werden während Harry neben ihm saß - und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ist schon in Ordnung, Pansy."

Blaise grinste fröhlich bei diesen Worten und warf einen eindringlichen Blick auf Harry, dessen grüne Augen Pansy mit einem merkwürdig hasserfüllten Ausdruck musterten. "Siehst du, Pansy, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass wir ihn lieber in Ruhe lassen sollten."

Derweil fing die Elfe dümmlich an zu grinsen, flog auf Draco zu und krallte sich dann mit erstaunlicher Kraft an der Vorderseite seiner Robe fest, etwa auf Brusthöhe. "Du siehst gut aus", stellte sie fest, ihr Gesicht in den weichen Stoff kuschelnd, "bei dir will ich bleiben!"

"Ieekh", machten Pansy und Lavendar im Chor und starrten die Elfe entsetzt an, "lass das, Lansy!"

Draco, der bisher leicht verwirrt auf das an ihm klebende Wesen gestarrt hatte, hob jetzt den Blick und sah die beiden spöttisch an. "Das Viech heißt Lansy?"

Blaise brach plötzlich in lautes Gelächter aus und deutete auf Lavendar, somit die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich lenkend. "Brown, du stehst ja dann auch auf Draco", kicherte er vergnügt, "herrlich herrlich! Gibt es eigentlich irgendwen, dem es nicht so geht?"

Lavendars Gesicht nahm innerhalb von zwei Augenblicken die Farbe einer erblühten Pfingstrose an, während Draco leicht entnervt den Kopf schüttelte. Was interessierte es ihn denn, ob Brown was von ihm wollte?

"Was?" zischte Harry da, erstaunlicherweise anscheinend sehr aufgebracht, "Lavendar auch noch?" Es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass Lavendar verliebt war - sondern viel mehr in wen sie verliebt war. Draco betrachtete ihn erstaunt. War Potter etwa eifersüchtig?

"Natürlich", erklärte die Elfe da mit der Selbstverständlichkeit mit der man wohl auch die Tatsache erklären würde, dass morgens die Sonne aufgeht, "und es ist doch verständlich." Sie schmiegte sich noch enger an Draco, seinen Blick so wieder auf sich ziehend. Er verzog den Mund angewidert.

"Könnte jemand das Ding von mir runter nehmen?" fragte er leicht entnervt, woraufhin keiner reagierte - Pansy und Lavendar starrten sich plötzlich mit einer fast amüsanten Art von offener Feindseligkeit an und Blaise lachte sich immer noch die Seele aus dem Leib. _Hoffentlich erstickt er an seinem blöden Gelächter_, schoss es Draco undankbar durch den Kopf, als Harry plötzlich nach vorne langte und Lansy von seiner Brust klaubte wie ein lästiges Insekt.

"Da", sagte er, deutlich angesäuert, "nehmt das Ding und verschwindet!" Er glitt vom Bett herunter, drückte Lavendar die Elfe mit schon fast etwas mehr als sanfter Gewalt in die Hand und drehte sich dann zu Blaise um. "Und du solltest endlich aufhören zu lachen, Zabini!"

Draco starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Fasziniation und Verwirrung an - das war nicht der Harry Potter, den er kannte. Dieser schien gleich Feuer spucken zu wollen, auch wenn ihm nicht unbedingt klar war, warum. Auf jeden Fall war es ein wirklich angenehmer Anblick.

Blaise beruhigte sich allmählich und von seinem Lachen blieb nicht viel übrig bis auf das patentierte Zabini-Grinsen, dass jedem Normalsterblichen eigentlich den Kiefer brechen müsste. Mit fröhlich funkelnden Augen verfolgte er, wie Lavendar und Pansy aus dem Zimmer schlichen wie getretene Hunde und machte dann eine kleine spöttische Verbeugung. "Entschuldigt die Störung, meine Herren", flötete er, "wir lassen Sie wieder allein. Nutzt die Zeit." Er warf Draco noch rasch einen anzüglichen Blick zu und verschwand dann, die Tür sanft hinter sich schließend.

"Potter", sagte Draco dann, den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet, "was ist denn bloß in dich gefahren?"

Der Gryffindor sah ihn wutsprühend an. "Wenn ich das bloß wüsste", brüllte er frustriert, stieß die Tür zum Badezimmer auf, huschte hinein und schlug die Tür wieder zu. Draco blieb verdattert mit seinem bewusstlosen Elf zurück, während sich langsam aber sicher ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen breit machte.


	8. Chapter 8

Jai, es geht weiter. Ich habe heute einen Kuss von der Muse bekommen und auf einmal wie eine Besessene in die Tasten gehämmert, von daher - tada! Hoffe, es gefällt euch...

Grooooooooooooßer Dank gilt wie immer meinen fabelhaften Reviewern: enlya, angellike, Draco1990, garfieldsg08, Juliet, Silithiel, LadyMariann, glenmore, Severina35, Minnilein, ToyoKadiyaMikayla, Jolinar89 und JulyChuck!

XXX

Sobald sich Darry sicher sein konnte, dass Harry tatsächlich weg war und sobald auch nicht wiederkommen würde, schlug er die Augen wieder auf, machte ein vorwurfsvolles Gesicht und rieb sich über die Wange. "Du hast mir weh getan!" beschwerte er sich und erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte, genau vor Dracos Gesicht, der nach wie vor dümmlich vor sich hingrinste.

"Hä?" machte er leicht abwesend und registrierte erst dann den kleinen Elf, der vor ihm schwebte. "DU!" sagte er dann, "du bist wieder wach!"

"Ich war nie nicht wach", verbesserte der Elf und murmelte einen leisen Zauber, woraufhin sein Gesicht wieder seine ursprüngliche Form und Farbe annahm, "ich hab nur gedacht, dass ich euch beiden etwas Zeit für euch gebe."

"Zeit für uns?" wiederholte Draco skeptisch, "na, das ist ja mal eine Äußerung..."

Darry grinste bloß und streckte seine Arme, woraufhin sie protestierend knackten. "Ich weiß, was er denkt", teilte er dann in verschwörerischem Ton mit und deutete mit der Hand auf die verschlossene Badezimmertür. Draco hob eine Augenbraue. "Ach ja? Und, was denkt er?" Ohne, dass er es wollte nahm seine Stimme einen leicht aufgeregten Klang an. Der Elf grinste noch breiter.

"Er weiß nicht, was er denken soll", verkündete er fröhlich, "ist das nicht witzig?"

Dracos Aufregung verflog schlagartig und machte seiner gewohnte Kühlheit Platz. "Ich zerberste gleich vor Gelächter", erwiderte er missmutig und stand vom Bett auf. Herrje, dieser Elf war ja fast schlimmer als Potter selbst.

"Ich weiß auch, was du denkst", meinte Darry da mit einem vielsagenden Glitzern in den Augen und flog provozierend ein paar Elfenstaub versprühende Runden um Dracos Kopf, "Draco, Draco, Draco!"

"Sei ruhig", zischte dieser und fuchtelte mit seinen Händen in der Luft rum, um den Elf von sich fernzuhalten, "du nervst."

Darry ließ sich nicht im Mindesten von der Schroffheit des Slytherin beeindrucken. "Jetzt gerade denkst du, dass ich viel mehr von Harry habe als von dir. Stimmt übrigens nicht, das Verhältnis ist ziemlich ausgeglichen." Er lachte erheitert und zischte wie ein Schnatz durch die Gegend, bis er plötzlich wie erstarrt in der Bewegung inne hielt und ein neugieriger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erschient. "Willst du wissen, was er jetzt denkt?" fragte er unschuldig und klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Draco war nahe dran, einfach zu zerplatzen vor Ungeduld. Dieser Elf hatte es ganz eindeutig genauso gut raus wie Potter, ihn mit den kleinsten Regungen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Wie schön, dass das vererbbar war. "Du sagst es doch sowieso", erwiderte er grimmig, obwohl er wirklich gerne wissen würde, was Potter jetzt gerade durch den Kopf ging.

Ein leises Kichern entschlüpfte Darry. "Er denkt, dass es viel besser wäre wenn du nicht du wärst", sagte er dann kryptisch und setzte seinen Weg fort, wilde Spiralen durch die Luft fliegend und Draco kurz an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs bringend. Natürlich wünschte sich Potter, dass er nicht er wäre. Der Goldjunge hätte vermutlich eine lange Liste anderer Personen, mit denen er lieber ein paar kuschelige Nächte im Astronomie-Turm verbringen würde. Aber das der Elf ihm diese Tatsache so unbarmherzig unter die Nase rieb, fand er trotzdem eher mittelprächtig, um nicht zu sagen verdammt mistig.

Er ballte wütend die Fäuste und starrte aus dem Fenster, die Sonne dabei beobachtend wie sie langsam hinter den Wipfeln der Bäume verschwand und nach und nach die Dunkelheit überwog. Immerhin, so tröstete er sich und biss fest die Zähne zusammen, gab es auch für ihn eine lange Liste - eine Liste voller Personen, die liebend gerne mit Potter den Platz getauscht hätten, um jetzt bei ihm zu sein. Drei von dieser dämlichen Liste waren sogar noch eben bei ihm gewesen.

_Dumm nur, _flüsterte ihm da sein verräterischer Verstand zu, _dass du aber nur mit ihm hier sein willst._

Er seufzte und stützte sich auf das Fensterbrett auf. Verkorkstes Mistleben. Vor wenigen Monaten war er noch vollauf zufrieden mit seinem Leben gewesen, der Stolz seiner Eltern und die einzigen Gefühle, die er an Potter verschwendete, waren Abneigung und vielleicht eine klitzekleine Menge an Neid aufgrund seiner Quidditch-Künste. Und nun? Nun konnte er kaum noch eine Nacht durchschlafen, und das nur weil ihm irgendwann mal aufgefallen war, dass Harrys Augen eine so slytherinhafte Farbe hatten. Woraufhin ihn besagte Augen Tag und Nacht verfolgten und verspotteten.

Er seufzte abermals und suhlte sich noch etwas tiefer in seinem Selbstmitleid. Wann war er eigentlich schwul geworden? Daran war doch auch nur Potter schuld. Nicht mal Blaise, der eigentlich eindeutig besser aussah als Harry, hatte sein Interesse wecken können. Aber dieser dusselige Gryffindor, der schaffte es ganz einfach mit einem blöden Blick seine gesamte Lebenseinstellung über den Haufen zu werfen und ihn in dieser Misere zurück zu lassen. Wie äußerst Potterisch.

Und warum bloß empfand Harry nicht das gleiche? Wieso musste er auch da eine verdammte Ausnahme bilden? Die gesamte Schule lag ihm zu Füßen und hätte liebend gerne diesen einen, besonderen Platz in seine ach so kalten Herzen eingenommen, aber Potter - ha, Potter nicht. Potter würde ihn vermutlich auslachen oder ihm einen Unverzeihlichen auf den Hals hetzen.

Was war eigentlich so besonders an dem grünaugigen Gryffindor? Gut, er konnte gut fliegen, das war sicher. Und er besaß ein großes magisches Potential, auch wenn es ihm nicht wirklich zu gelingen schien, diese Tatsache in seinen schulischen Leistungen wiederspiegeln zu lassen. Naja, und er hatte diese Harry-Ausstrahlung. Dieses besondere Glitzern, diese Reinheit, die von ganz tief in ihm drin zu kommen schien und ihm ein leichtes Leuchten verlieh. Aber davon mal abgesehen war er wie jeder andere! Warum dann diese ganze verdammte Gefühlsduselei?

Vielleicht war es einfach die Tatsache, dass er Harry nicht haben konnte. Vielleicht war es nur der Gedanke der Jagd, der ihn reizte.

Ein fieses Lächeln huschte über Dracos Züge und er schlug die Augen wieder auf, den Blick auf den sich dunkelnden Himmel gerichtet. Jagen konnte er, soviel stand fest. Er würde Potter also zumindest einen Kuss abjagen - einen echten - und dann würden seine schwächlichen Gefühle verschwinden. Das sollte klappen.

Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich und er zog langsam seine Robe aus. Darunter trug er, wie jeder Slytherin, ein grünes Hemd mit einer schwarzen Krawatte und eine schwarze Hose, die mit einem Ledergürtel zusammengehalten wurde. Als Gürtelschnalle fungierte eine züngelnde Schlange. Er löste seine Krawatte und warf dann einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel.

Ganz klar - er war unwiderstehlich. Potter würde ihn küssen. Wer würde das nicht tun? Wenn er könnte würde er sich pausenlos selbst küssen.

"Was machst du da?" fragte da ein Stimmchen neben seinem Kopf.

Draco schrak zusammen. Verflucht, der Elf. Den hatte er schon wieder verdrängt. "Musst du nicht schlafen?" knurrte er zurück. Der Elf würde nur hinderlich sein. Den brauchte er jetzt sicherlich nicht.

"Schlafen? Klar, aber ich bin noch nicht müde", erwiderte Darry und lächelte vergnügt.

Die Badezimmertür gab ein Knarren von sich. Anscheinend kam Harry gleich zurück. Die Zeit rannte - und der Elf musste jetzt weg. "Stupor!" zischte Draco aus purer Not, und diesmal traf der rote Blitz den richtigen. Darry segelte - zum unglaublichen dritten Mal an diesem Tag - zu Boden, Draco hob ihn rasch auf und stopfte ihn nach kurzer Überlegung in einen der Schränke, die an der Wand standen.

Die Tür schwang auf und Harry kam zum Vorschein. Draco setzte ein Gesicht auf, dass seinem Ermessen dem Begriff "Unschuld" am nächsten kam und stellte sich rasch vor den Schrank. "Potter", sagte er und versuchte, ein wenig von seinem üblichen Sarkasmus zurück zu halten, "was hast du solange gemacht?"

Harry sah ihn ein wenig skeptisch an - anscheinend war er von Dracos gesamter Showeinlage wenig überzeugt - und antwortete: "Anscheinend nicht das gleiche wie du. Was tust du da vor dem Schrank?"

Draco zögerte einen Moment und lächelte dann. "Ich ziehe mich grade um. Wie man sieht." Er deutete auf seine auf dem Boden liegende Robe und zu seinem stillen Vergnügen schluckte Harry bei dem Anblick.

"Äh", machte der Gryffindor leicht unkoordiniert, "soll ich dabei zusehen oder wieso stellst du dich mitten in den Raum?"

Draco klimperte süß mit den Wimpern und ignorierte seinen sich beschleunigenden Herzschlag. Bald, bald würde er angreifen müssen. Es war ein bißchen wie Quidditch - der Schnatz war nah, soviel wusste er. "Wenn du willst."

Harry schluckte abermals und sein Adamsapfel rutschte in seine Kehle auf und ab. "Ich.. äh.. ich kann mir schöneres vorstellen."

Mit einem katzenhaften Lächeln ging Draco einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Dieser betrachtete ihn mit Argwohn. "Etwas schöneres? Hmm, ich kenne einige Leute, die dir da widersprechen würden. Ein Malfoy ist ein ganz und gar fesselnder Anblick, da kannst du dir sicher sein."

Die Augen des Gryffindors blitzten zornig auf. "Was soll das, Malfoy? Worauf spielst du hier an?"

_Jetzt, _zischte es in seinem Kopf, _genau jetzt._ "Rate", flüsterte er noch, dann war er mit einem großen Schritt bei dem Schwarzhaarigen und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die des Anderen.

Harry versuchte ein paar Sekunden lang, ihn wegzudrücken - aber Draco war einfach zu stark und zu sehr von seinem Entschluss eingenommen, als dass er sich auch nur einen Zentimeter entfernt hätte, bevor er nicht sein Ziel erreicht hätte.

Seine Lippen wanderten sacht über Harrys, kosteten jede Feinheit und jede Sekunde aus und für den Moment dachte Draco, es könnte nichts besseres geben.

Bis Harry sich schließlich in seinen Armen entspannte, seine Arme ebenfalls um seine Hüften schlang und den Kuss erwiderte.

Es war ein bißchen wie fliegen, nur besser. Vollkommener.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten hatten sich Harrys Augen verdunkelt und Draco war sich ganz sicher, dass es ihm genauso ging. Aber weitaus schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass er keineswegs von seinen Gefühlen geheilt war - viel mehr waren sie um ein hundertfaches verstärkt und ein brennender Hunger nach mehr schwelte in ihm.

"Was... war das?" flüsterte Harry leise, und Draco trat mit einem wütenden Knurren von ihm weg. Frustriert starrte er in den Spiegel, direkt in seine nun dunkelgrauen Augen. "Es hat nicht geklappt, verdammt sei Merlin!"


	9. Chapter 9

Tädäää - hier bin ich wieder. Allmählich find ich mich mehr in die Situation hinein, es ist reichlich ungewohnt aus Dracos Sicht zu schreiben ... Weshalb auch alles ein wenig länger dauert als gewöhnlich. Sorry deshalb! Und danke, dass ihr mir trotzdem die Treue haltet! IHR SEID UNBEZAHLBAR!

Ihr, das sind etwas präziser meine wunderbaren Reviewer: SweetVanilla, ToyoKadiyaMikayla, garfieldsg08, Silithiel, Tiael, Mira, Cheperi, anarai, Soulfish, angellike, Serenity1910, Juliet, Christine Zabini, JulyChuck, Ruka und Minnilein!

XXXXX

"Was hat nicht geklappt?" hakte Harry nach und runzelte leicht die Stirn, während er ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück trat. Draco funkelte ihn wieder an.

"Du bist schuld", fauchte er wütend, "du allein und diese ganze verfluchte Sache hier!" Er fuhr herum und rauschte zum Fenster. Wie ein paar Minuten zuvor starrte er hinaus, nur war diesmal sein Blick von deutlich mehr Aggression gekennzeichnet als vorher. Wie frustrierend diese ganze Situation war!

"_Was_ genau hat nicht geklappt, Malfoy?" fragte Harry wieder und in seiner Stimme schwang überdeutlich Argwohn und ein gewisser Grad an Ungeduld mit.

Draco knurrte nur und fuhr fort, mit zusammengepresstem Kiefer nach draußen zu starren. Dieser blöde Gryffindor sollte ihn nur in Ruhe lassen.

"Antworte, Malfoy!" forderte der Schwarzhaarige, war mit zwei Schritten bei Draco und zerrte ihn an der Schulter herum.

_Komm schon, _flüsterte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, _jetzt benimm dich nicht wie ein liebeskrankes 12jähriges Mädchen sondern sei ein Slytherin! Ein Malfoy!_

"Malfoy?" wiederholte er und zwang sein berühmtes Malfoy-Grinsen auf seine Lippen, "der Kuss eben hat aber viel mehr nach 'Draco' geschmeckt!"

Harrys Augen blitzten wütend auf. "Du willst deine Spielchen mit mir spielen? Der große Verführer sein, von dem alle so begeistert sind?" Er ballte die Fäuste und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Draco antwortete nicht sondern beobachtete den Gryffindor fasziniert. Man konnte fast zusehen, wie hinter der Stirn seines Gegenübers Gedanken entsprangen.

"Vielleicht", erwiderte er irgendwann vage, als ihm auffiel, dass Harry vermutlich auf eine Antwort wartete.

Ein grimmer Zug legte sich um Harrys Mundwinkel und er lächelte gekünstelt. "So toll war der Kuss aber nicht. Bin schon besser geküsst worden."

Draco wandte rasch den Blick ab und senkte die Lider, damit Harry nicht sehen konnte wie verletzend diese Aussage war. So hatte _er _noch nie geküsst und so würde er wohl auch nie wieder irgendjemand anderes küssen - so vorbehaltlos und glücklich. Wenn er sonst geküsst hatte, so war das meist nur gewesen um möglichst bald im Bett zu landen - aber darum ging es bei Harry nicht.

Verzweifelt bemühte er sich um ein unbeteiligtes Äußeres.

"Das interessiert mich nicht, Potter", sagte er leise und hoffte einfach darauf, dass seine Stimme eher böse als traurig klang.

"Ach, komm schon Malfoy", meinte Harry provozierend und legte seinen Finger unter das Kinn des Anderen, sodass sie sich wieder in die Augen sahen, "kein blöder Spruch? Nicht mal die nette Äußerung, dass du mit Sicherheit schon tausend bessere Küsse von mindestend 100 verschiedenen Leuten bekommen hast?"

Die unerwartete Berührung brachte Draco aus dem Gleichgewicht und der erzwungene Blickkontakt tat sein übriges. Plötzlich in die smaragdfarbenen Augen zu sehen und dazu noch von diesem Potter-typischen Geruch überwältigt zu werden radierte seine Selbstkontrolle aus wie ein Radiergummi einen dünnen Bleistiftstrich.

"Nein", flüsterte er leise, immer noch von den grünen Augen des Gryffindors gefangen.

"Nein?" echote dieser und lupfte seine Augenbrauen. "Wie 'nein'?"

"Ich hatte keine besseren Küsse bisher", antwortete Draco wahrheitsgemäß, durch die überpräsente Nähe Harrys leicht benebelt, "nie."

Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen weiteten sich erstaunt und ein gewisser ungläubiger Zug legte sich auf sein Gesicht. "Was?"

"Halt die Klappe, Potter", erwiderte Draco und versuchte erfolglos, seinen Blick von den Augen des Anderen abzuwenden, "sei einmal im Leben ruhig."

Harry verstummte wie gewünscht, sah den Blonden aber immer noch mit diesem merkwürdig intensiven Ausdruck an, der Draco langsam aber sicher um den Verstand brachte.

Was zur Hölle tat er hier? Er war ein Malfoy! Er sollte derjenige sein, der andere dazu brachte sich schwach und hilflos und unglaublich unsicher zu fühlen, nicht umgekehrt! Er verführte, er wurde nicht verführt! Das war ein gottverdammtes Gesetz! Und jetzt brauchte er, zur Hölle noch mal, eine plausible Erklärung für seine überaus dämliche und kopflose Bemerkung, dass er noch nie besser als von Potter geküsst worden sei. Was hatte ihn dazu nur getrieben?

Vermutlich war es die gleiche, unbeschreibbare Macht gewesen, die ihn nun sprachlos machte und mit unaufhörlicher Penetranz zu Harry zog, Millimeter um Millimeter. Zu seinem stillen Erstaunen bewegte sich der Gryffindor nicht, er stand einfach nur stocksteif da und rührte sich nicht. Die einzige Regung, die sich zeigte, waren die deutlich sichtbar puckernde Halsschlagader und die immer größer werdenden Augen des Anderen, in denen er sich mehr und mehr verlor. Er ertrank in ihnen, ganz und gar, bekam kaum noch Luft und ahnte, dass es nur eine einzige Art von Rettung für ihn gab - und die holte er sich, frei nach feinster Slytherin-Art.

Er überwand die letzten Zentimeter, die ihn noch von Harry trennten und presste seine verlangenden Lippen auf die des Dunkelhaarigen, die vor Erstaunen leicht geöffnet waren und so ein nur zu verlockendes Ziel für den Blonden darboten.

Sie küssten sich - verdammt, sie küssten sich schon wieder. Nur war Harry diesmal viel aktiver - allerdings nicht in der Art und Weise, wie Draco sich das gewünscht hätte. Anstatt den Kuss zu erwidern - den wohl jeder Bewohner des Schlosses hätte erwidern müssen, er war ja bei Salazar ein Malfoy und zudem ein einfach nur atemberaubend guter Küsser, soviel war klar - wehrte er sich gegen ihn, und zwar mit solch einer Kraft und Ausdauer, die es schlussendlich tatsächlich schaffte, ihn von sich wegzudrücken.

Sogar darüber hinaus - er stieß ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Kommode, in denen Draco Sekunden vorher einen kleinen, bewusstlosen Elf versteckt hatte. Es rumpelte im Inneren des flachen Schrankes, was beide ignorierten. Ihre Augen blitzten wütend in genau demgleichen Maße auf, wenn auch wohl aus völlig unterschiedlichem Anlass.

"Potter", zischte Malfoy zornig, in exakt demselben Moment, indem Harry ein aufgebrachtes "Malfoy!" hervorstieß.

"Was soll das?" fragten sie gleichzeitig.

"Ich?" fragten beide im selben Tonfall zurück, wieder zur gleichen Zeit.

"Natürlich du!" fauchten sie wieder, um gleich darauf eine simultane wegwerfende Handbewegung zu machen.

Draco verschränkte abweisend die Hände vor der Brust, während Harry im Raum auf- und abzutigern begann. "Was sollen diese Spielchen, Malfoy?" fragte er schließlich, nachdem er etwa fünf Mal hin und her gelaufen war und eine hübsche Spur in den dicken Teppich getrampelt hatte.

"Spielchen?" quäkste Draco verdutzt und blinzelte ein paar Mal, was ihm nicht ein sonderlich intelligentes Aussehen verlieh.

"Natürlich Spielchen!" bekräftigte Harry und blieb endlich stehen, anscheinend die Nutzlosigkeit seines Tuns endlich einsehend, "oder denkst du wirklich, ich wäre dumm genug zu denken, du meinst das wirklich ernst? Entweder, du willst mich bloßstellen, oder du willst eine weitere Kerbe in deinem schon reichlich angekerbten Bettpfosten! Und für beides bin ich mir zu Schade!"

Draco wandte frustriert den Blick ab und klopfte sich innerlich selbst auf die Schulter. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mr. Malfoy, ihr begründet schlechter Ruf hält Sie in diesem Moment von der einzigen Person fern, die Ihnen wirklich etwas bedeutet. Das haben Sie ja super hingekriegt.

Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er antworten sollte - ihm wollte partout nichts schlaues einfallen. Zugeben konnte er seine Gefühle unmöglich, Harry würde ihm nie glauben - aber das Gegenteil zu behaupten würde ihn nicht sonderlich weiterhelfen, auch wenn es deutlich näher läge und weitaus mehr seinem Charakter entsprach. Aber es wäre dämlich zu glauben, dass ihm das in Bezug auf Harry irgendwie weiterhelfen würde!

Gerade, als er so richtig schön verzweifeln wollte und die Stille zwischen ihnen immer drückender wurde, flog die Schublade hinter Draco mit Wucht auf und stieß ihm in den Rücken, sodass er nach vorne taumelte und um ein Haar auf seiner wohlgeformten Nase gelandet wäre - wenn, ja wenn Harry ihn nicht im letzten Moment festgehalten hätte. Ihre Hände verkrallten sich für eine Sekunde, ehe der Dunkelhaarige hektisch los ließ und ihn von sich schob, während Darry wie ein Racheengel aus der Schublade emporschwebte und mit wütend erhobenem Zeigefinger auf Draco zeigte.

"Du Dussel!" kreischte er aufgebracht, und Draco fragte sich für die Winzigkeit einer Sekunde ob er die Sache mit Harry oder das Ausknocken meinte. Aber von ersterem hatte der Elf doch nichts mitbekommen - oder?

"Was denn?" fragte er in bester Malfoy-Manier, mit der typischen unterschwelligen Drohung in der Stimme.

"Du bist ja so blöd, dass es kracht!" warf der Elf wütend zurück, woraufhin Draco dachte, ihm müsste augenblicklich der Kopf platzen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

"Du... du wagst es..." keuchte er als Antwort zurück, zu überrascht um irgendetwas geistreiches zu sagen. Wenigstens hielt auch Harry den Mund und schaute dem Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden nur mit gerunzelter Stirn zu.

"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?" wollte Darry wissen, während seine Augen vor Wut dunkler wurden. Er sah fast gefährlich aus, und das war für eine ca. 20 cm große Figur schon eine ganz schöne Leistung.

"Wobei?" fragte Draco konfus zurück, während er im Kopf die Möglichkeiten durchging, dem Elf größtmöglichen Schade zuzufügen ohne dafür seine gute Note in Pflanzenkunde aufzugeben.

"Das weißt du ganz genau!" knurrte Darry, wandte dann ruckartig den Kopf und bohrte seinen türkisblauen Blick in die Augen Harrys. "Und du!" blaffte er, "du brauchst gar nicht so belämmert zu gucken! Du bist ganz und gar genauso blöd, nicht zu fassen, dass bei euch beiden Dummdödeln etwas so Fabelhaftes wie ich entstehen konnte!"

"Dummdödel?" kam es von Draco und Harry, wieder einmal im Chor - als hätten sie da vorher geübt.

Harry warf Draco einen bösen Blick zu und murmelte leise: "Diese Selbstüberschätzung und die ganzen Beleidigungen hat er von dir!"

"Pah!" fauchte Draco genervt zurück und sah den Gryffindor mit Verachtung in den silbergrauen Augen an, "das glaubst du doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich solche selten sinnlosen Beleidigungen über meine Lippen bringen würde! Das ist ganz eindeutig Gryffindor-Standard!"

"Ruhe!" brüllte Darry dazwischen, "ihr seid unmöglich! Benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder! Wie wär es, wenn ihr mal zur Abwechselung ehrlich wärd?"

"Ehrlich?" höhnte Harry spöttisch und sah Draco bei diesen Worten bezeichnend an, "um mit den Worten unseres hochverehrten Eisprinzen zu sprechen: Das wäre wohl kaum Slytherin-Standard!"

Draco lief bei diesen Worten dunkelrot an. Einerseits, weil ihm wieder Darrys Bemerkung in den Sinn kam, dass er ihre Gedanken lesen könnte - was eindeutig nicht gut wäre. Was ihm jetzt noch fehlen würde wäre, dass Darry fröhlich seine so sorgfältig versteckten Gefühle herausposaunte. Andererseits, weil dieser dusselige Gryffindor ihn hier zu beleidigen versuchte - auch wenn die Tatsache, dass Slytherins mit Vorliebe der Wahrheit aus dem Weg gehen mehr ein Kompliment war. Aber das wusste Harry ja nicht.

"Richtig", knurrte er daher nur zurück und kämpfte gegen sein widerspenstiges Blut an, dass nicht aus seinen Wangen weichen wollte, "die ganzen edlen Tugenden hat Sankt Potter in sich vereint, da ist für den Rest der Welt leider nichts übrig geblieben!"

"HALTET DIE KLAPPE!" kreischte Darry aufgebracht und verpasste beiden eine gehörige Prise Elfenstaub, die sie in eine äußerst unwürdiges Niesattacke stürzte, "und tut jetzt endlich mal, was ihr wirklich wollt!"

Als wären das Zauberworte gewesen hoben beide, nachdem sie das Niesen überwunden hatten, mit verklärten Blick den Kopf, lächelten einander dümmlich an und liefen dann wie auf Kommando aufeinander zu.

Ihre Schatten, die sich aufgrund des Mondlichts auf dem Teppich abzeichneten, verschmolzen zu einer einzigen Silhouette und ihre vom Elfenstaub leicht zugedröhnten Sinne wurden noch stärker durch die Nähe und den Geruch des Anderen benebelt. Sie vergaßen, wo sie waren, wer sie waren, was sie taten, und fielen in einem Haufen von Kleidern aufs Bett.

Darry lächelte zufrieden, setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und schaute zum Mond. "Vollmondnächte sind Zaubernächte", flüsterte er leise, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass noch gar nicht Vollmond war. Bis dahin war noch ein Tag Zeit, und in weiser Voraussicht schlich sich ein etwas breiteres Lächeln auf seine Züge, dass der Malfoy-Familie alle Ehre gemacht hätte.


	10. Chapter 10

So, ich melde mich auch mal wieder zurück! Ja, es hat lange gedauert... Aber denkt daran, ihr bekommt hier mein aktuelles Schreibverhalten mit. Also, ich bin immer genauso weit wie die Kapitel... Von daher kann ich euch auch nie mehr zum Lesen geben als dieses Stückchen. Wobei das Stückchen diesmal ziemlich groß geworden ist :D

Ich danke wie immer meinen wunderbaren Reviewern, die mir trotz meines langsamen Schreibens tapfer die Treue halten:

Ach, und PS: Hätte das schon gestern on gestellt, aber mein Internet hat das nicht zugelassen! Beschwerdebriefe an die deutsche Telekom!

XXX

Draco war sich ziemlich sicher - bei ihm setzte die Wirkung des Elfenstaubs zuerst aus. Sie küssten sich immer noch - auf die wohl leidenschaftlichste Weise, auf die er jemals geküsst worden war, und wie jeder weiß will das schon was heißen - und er hockte auf dem Gryffindor, seine Beine rechts und links zu den Seiten des Anderen. Dieser hatte seine Arme um Dracos Taille geschlungen und ließ diese nun auf und ab wandern, immer an der Wirbelsäule des Blonden entlang, was Draco ganz wahnsinnig machte.

Sein Verstand klärte sich langsam, sehr langsam, aber irgendwann war er einfach wieder zurück, registrierte seine mehr als merkwürdige Position und er erstarrte etwas in der Bewegung.

Harry hingegen schien noch völlig unter dem unheiligen Einfluss des Staubes zu stehen - was auch immer das für ein Zeug war, vermutlich verabreichte man es Zuchtbullen in Spanien - und zog den von der Situation völlig überforderten Slytherin wieder zu sich, seine Hände tief in den feinen silberblonden Haaren vergrabend und Dracos Kopf zu sich hinunter ziehen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut in einem heißen, hungrigen Kuss und Draco bemerkte geistesabwesend, wie sein Blut vom Kopf in tiefere Körperteile zu wandern begann.

Just in diesem Moment beschloss er, dass er diese Situation - so schön es auch wäre - unmöglich ausnutzen konnte. Der Gryffindor würde sich alsbald wieder zurückbesinnen und höchstwahrscheinlich nicht unbedingt davon begeistert sein, nackt mit seinem Erzfeind herumzuknutschen. Viel eher würde er Draco von sich stoßen, ans andere Ende des Zimmers flüchten und ihn verfluchen. Und danach stand ihm nun wirklich nicht der Sinn, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er sich auf diese Weise höchstwahrscheinlich auch jede noch so winzige Chance nehmen würde, jemals eine wirkliche Beziehung zu dem Dunkelhaarigen aufzubauen.

Also tat er etwas, was er noch nie getan hatte - er machte nicht das, was _er_ wollte, sondern er tat das, von dem er annahm es sei das, was der Andere wollte. Diese ganze Gefühlssache mit Potter machte ihn anscheinend wirklich schwach.

Den Gedanken von sich schüttelnd befreite er sich also aus den ihn umstrickenden Armen, rutschte von dem schwer atmenden Harry herunter und trat schnell ans Fenster, auf dessen Fensterbank ein kleiner, ihm ähnlich sehender Elf vor ein paar Minuten in einen tiefen, wohlverdienten Schlaf gefallen war. Rasch stieß er das Fenster auf und ließ die kühle Nachtluft hereinströmen, darauf hoffend, dass die frische Brise sowohl ihm wie auch Harry zu klaren Gedanken verhelfen würde.

Warme Hände schmiegten sich plötzlich an seinen Bauch und zogen ihn an einen anderen Körper und warmer Atem streifte sein Ohr. Anscheinend war hier nicht viel los mit Klarheit.

"Geh nicht", schnurrte Harry leise hinter ihm, und seine Stimme jagte Draco prickelnde Schauer über den Rücken. Oh Gott, was für eine Versuchung... Aber einer musste hier bei klarem Verstand bleiben. Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke, dass ausgerechnet er das sein musste, überhaupt nicht gefiel.

"Lass das, Potter", sagte er sachlich, schob Harrys Hände von sich und drückte sich noch näher an die Fensterbank, so noch mehr Abstand zwischen sich und den Gryffindor bringend, "das passt nicht zu dir."

"Hmmm", machte der Andere hinter ihm nur auf eine träumerische Weise und platzierte seine Lippen unpassender Weise auf Dracos Nacken, diesen so mehr und mehr an die Ränder seiner Beherrschung bringend, "du kennst mich nicht sehr gut." Noch ein Kuss, und dann die mit rauer Stimme gehauchten Worte: "Noch nicht."

Das Versprechen, das in diesen zwei kleinen Worten mitschwang, entging Draco natürlich nicht und er musste krampfhaft schlucken und seine Hände um das Fensterbrett krallen, um nicht in den ihn umstrickenden Armen herumzufahren und den Dunkelhaarigen auf alle ihm bekannten Arten - und das waren eine Menge - zu verführen. Aber er durfte nicht. Er war ein Malfoy, gottverflucht, und er würde sich dieses eine Mal beherrschen können. Einmal, wenigstens einmal, würde er nicht andere Teile seines Körpers das Denken übernehmen lassen sondern seinen Verstand benutzen. (Und, so kitschig es auch klingen mag, sein Herz.) Er würde widerstehen und Harry so vor großem Unglück bewahren - und wenn er dafür nicht einen Orden Merlins Erster Klasse verdient hätte, wofür dann bitte sonst?

"Potter", sagte er angestrengt, und seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig, "lass mich los."

"Ich will aber nicht", schnurrte der Dunkelhaarige hinter ihm und fuhr mit seinen Lippen an Dracos Hals entlang bis zu seinem Ohrläppchen, "und du willst doch eigentlich auch nicht."

Er zwang sich, gleichmäßig zu atmen und flehte um mehr Beherrschung als er in den letzten Jahren zusammen gehabt hatte. Das hier war pure Folter, nicht mal Voldemort würde ihn auf so grausam süße Weise quälen können. "Doch, ich will", fauchte er mit letzter Kraft, streckte seinen Rücken durch und richtete sich zu seiner ganzen Größe auf - er war immerhin zwei Zentimeter größer als der Andere - während er sich abermals von Harrys Armen befreite und sich gleichzeitig fragte, warum in Gottes Namen er sich dieses Abenteuer nur entgehen ließ, "also behalte deine Hände gefälligst bei dir, Potter!"

Der Gryffindor stolperte von ihm weg als hätte Draco ihn ihm ein Dutzend Flüche auf den Hals gehetzt. Seine grünen Augen, die ein paar Sekunden zuvor noch vor Verlangen dunkel geglüht zu haben schienen, klärten sich plötzlich und eine tiefe Röte kroch von seinem Halsansatz langsam über sein Gesicht. Draco drehte sich wieder zum Fenster um und saugte die Kälte der Nacht in der völlig unbegründeten Hoffnung in seine Lungen, so seine innere Ruhe wieder zu finden, um die ihn Potter da so fröhlich gebracht hatte.

"Elfenstaub", meinte er und deutete auf den schlafenden Elf auf der Fensterbank, "hat große magische Kräfte. Er hat uns verhext. Wir sagen einfach nichts mehr dazu, in Ordnung Potter?" Er wandte leicht den Kopf um den Anderen zumindest aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus zu beobachten. Dieser schluckte, sah kurz auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen und nickte dann langsam.

"Gut", sagte er mit etwas belegter Stimme, "kein Wort dazu." Er zog seine Robe aus - darunter trug er ein Gryffindor-rotes Hemd mit schwarzer Krawatte und auf seiner Gürtelschnalle prangte ein goldener Löwe - und schlüpfte in dieser Montur auf das auf dem Boden ausgebreitete Lager. Anscheinend hatte er keine Lust mehr, dass Bett mit Draco zu teilen, was in Anbetracht der Umstände durchaus verständlich war.

Draco nickte ebenfalls noch einmal und schlüpfte dann ebenfalls ins Bett, auch er noch völlig angezogen. Sich jetzt vor dem Gryffindor auszuziehen wäre aber vermutlich nicht unbedingt die allerklügste Idee. "Gute Nacht", murmelte er noch, bevor er fest die Augen zusammenkniff - und ungefähr drei Stunden brauchte, um dann tatsächlich einzuschlafen.

Ein lautes Plärren weckte ihn am nächsten Morgen, und als er mit noch verschlafener Tapsigkeit auf den Rücken rollen wollte um die Störungsquelle zu suchen rollte er überaus peinlicher Weise aus dem Bett und landete - wie sollte es auch anders sein - auf einem ebenfalls noch schlaftrunkenen Harry Potter.

Es war fast die gleiche Position wie gestern abend - wieder lag er auf Harrys Bauch, ihre Gesichter nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt, und Harry hatte aus Reflex seine Arme um seine Taille geschlungen.

Und weil es noch so früh am Morgen war und daher durchaus unter die Sektion "Traum" fallen konnte, erlaubte Draco sich eine momentane Schwäche und senkte seine Lippen auf die des Anderen, sanft und tastend, fast unschuldig.

Dann erklang das Plärren erneut, und der Zauber des Augenblicks zerbarst mit der Wucht einer Atombombe. Draco fuhr von Harry herunter als hätte ihn eine Schlange gebissen. "Was..." fing Harry an, als sich ein gut gelaunter Elf in ihr Gesichtsfeld warf und somit jeglichen Blickkontakt unterband - zu Dracos immenser Erleichterung.

"Morgen!" krähte Darry fröhlich und warf beiden vielsagende Blicke zu, "na, eine angenehme Nacht verbracht? Du siehst müde aus, Frettchen - nicht viel geschlafen?"

Draco hätte den kleinen Kerl nur zu gern aus dem Fenster geworfen und die einzige Sache, die ihn davon abhielt, war, dass das dem dummen Ding nicht mal etwas ausmachen würde - schließlich hatte er Flügel. "Halt die Klappe, Elf", knurrte er daher nur wütend, stand auf und tigerte ins Badezimmer. Was wäre es schön wenn man den berüchtigten "Morgen danach" einfach wegzaubern könnte.. Aber nein, dafür taugten ihre magischen Fähigkeiten natürlich nichts und er musste wie ein blöder Muggel damit leben. Nervig.

Seufzend stellte er sich unter die Dusche und ließ kaltes Wasser - ein Malfoy brauchte kein warmes Wasser zum Duschen - auf seinen Körper prasseln. Seine Gedanken klärten sich und er wünschte sich wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, nicht ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy zu sein. Wie schön das wäre, wenn er so jemand wäre wie Ginny Weasley, die sogar ihren älteren Bruder nutzen konnte um Harry nah zu sein! Aber für ihn, den bitterbösen Slytherin, blieb natürlich im Potter-Universum nur die Feindrolle übrigen, vermutlich gleich nach Voldemort und Snape. Ganz großartig.

Und was tat er? Beziehungsweise was tat sein ihn im Stich lassender, unverlässlicher Körper? Er stürzte sich auf jede sich bietenden Gelegenheit und wortwörtlich gesprochen einfach immer auf Harry! Na toll.

Aber immerhin hatte der Gryffindor ihn gestern zurückgeküsst. Und eben gerade hatte er ihn auch nicht von sich gestoßen.

Vielleicht war ja doch noch nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren.

Durch diesen Gedanken ein wenig getröstet trat er schließlich aus der Dusche heraus, trocknete sich gründlich ab und beschäftigte sich dann, wie jeden Morgen, eingehend mit seinem Aussehen. Es muss zwar eigentlich kaum erwähnt werden - aber eigentlich gab es an seinem umwerfenden Äußeren kaum noch etwas zu verbessern. Auch in Lumpen gekleidet und völlig verdreckt wäre er immer noch eine Augenweide und vermutlich würden bald im ganzen Lande Draco-Puppen verkauft werden, aber auch dem schönsten Menschen konnte man noch etwas extra Glanz verleihen. Und so frisierte er sich mit gewohnter Sorgfalt und suchte sich aus dem an das Badezimmer angrenzendem Ankleideraum - in dem durch was auch immer für einen Zauber seine sowie Harrys Kleidung gelangt war - ein frisches Hemd (natürlich dunkelgrün) nebst schwarzer Krawatter heraus, das er mit einer schwarzen Hose kombinierte. Wie immer eben. Aber wieso auch mit der Tradition brechen, wenn diese ihm so außerordentlich gut stand? Er warf eine seiner zahlreichen, pechschwarzen Schulroben über, strich sich einen nicht vorhandenen Fussel von dem silbergrün leuchtenden Slytherin-Emblem und befestigte dann sein Prefekt-Abzeichen an seiner Schulter. Ein letzter prüfender Blick in den Spiegel - perfekt. Nicht zu toppen. Der helle Wahnsinn. Eine Wohltat für die Augen.

Er lächelte siegesgewiss und ging zurück ins Badezimmer, an dessen Tür Harry von außen lauthals anklopfte. "LASS MICH JETZT GOTTVERDAMMT NOCHMAL ENDLICH INS BAD, WIR MÜSSEN IN FÜNF MINUTEN UNTEN SEIN!"

Ruhig öffnete er die Tür und Harry stolperte förmlich in seine Arme. Grüne Augen glitten einmal über seine Gestalt und schienen jede noch so kleine Feinheit seines Erscheinungsbildes in sich aufzunehmen, und Draco war wieder einmal dankbar für sein makelloses Aussehen. _Hallo, Potter, hier bin ich - der bestaussehenste Magier der Schule_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, und er grinste. "Na denn würd ich sagen, dass du dich beeilen solltest!"

Harry riss sich von seinem Anblick los, schnaubte wütend und stieß ihn aus der Tür. Energisch drehte er den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und kurz darauf hörte Draco die Dusche rauschen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie tatsächlich nicht mehr sonderlich viel Zeit für ein Frühstück hatten... Aber warum auch unten frühstücken, wo sie sowieso nur von allen dumm angestarrt werden würden und außerdem bestimmt nach letzter Nacht gefragt wurden? Draco wollte diese Frage bestimmt **nicht** beantworten, und wenn es nach ihm ging musste auch Potter das nicht tun. Wo wäre sein guter Ruf hin, wenn jemand erfahren würde dass er die einmalige Gelegenheit, den heiligen Harry Potter zu vernaschen nicht genutzt hatte?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, murmelte "Mangiosum!" und kurz darauf erschien vor seiner Nase ein Tisch nebst zwei Stühlen, der überreich mit Brötchen und verschiedenen Aufstrichen beladen war. Dieser nette kleine Zauber hatte wirklich etwas für sich - auch wenn er ihn meistens anwendete, wenn er nach einer langen, anstrengenden Nacht mit seiner neuesten Liebschaft zu erschlagen war, um in den Speisesaal zu gehen... Was ihn wieder zu seinem eigentlichen Problem zurück brachte. Potter, an den er lieber nicht denken sollte, zumindest nicht solange noch der Geist der letzten Nacht über ihm schwebte wie ein Damokles Schwert.

"Willst deinen Gryffindor wohl nicht mit der Meute teilen, was?" fragte da ein Stimmchen neben seinem Kopf, und ein frech grinsender Elf tauchte in seinem Gesichtsfeld auf, "sehr weise. Und zu deiner Information, er will dich genauso wenig teilen. Merk dir das."

Bevor Draco zu diesem unsinnigen Kommentar irgendetwas sagen konnte, kam Harry auch schon wieder aus dem Bad gestürmt - die Haare noch vom Duschen nass und die Robe nur unachtsam über sich geworfen, genauso wie die restliche Kleidung.

Es sah verdammt gut aus, dieser out-of-bed-Look stand Harry ausgezeichnet, und Draco fragte sich dumpf wie Ron bloß noch hetero sein konnte, wenn er Harry in dieser Aufmachung schon sechs ganze Jahre sehen musste. Denn das der Rotschopf nicht schwul war, war offensichtlich - so wie er dieser alleswissenden Schlaubirne Granger hinterherschmachtete.

"Das ist ja... Frühstück", brachte Harry langsam hervor und starrte den ihm unbekannten Tisch mit großen Augen an. Draco schürzte die Lippen.

"Gut erkannt, Potter, du bist wirklich ein cleveres Kerlchen", erwiderte er schnippisch und machte eine auffordernde Bewegung auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

"Wo kommt das her?" fragte Harry, ohne auf Dracos Kommentar einzugehen und sank etwas ermattet auf den Stuhl.

"Ein Bienenschwarm hat es hier hereingetragen", antwortete Draco ironisch und rollte genervt mit den Augen, "was glaubst du wohl, Potter! Ich habe es hierher gezaubert!"

"Gezaubert?" echote Harry leicht dümmlich, und hing dann an: "Aber wie denn?"

Draco schnaubte. "Weißt du, Potter, ich habe magische Fähigkeiten, toll was?"

Unmut blitzte in Harrys Augen auf und er errötete etwas. "Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", fauchte er zurück, "du weißt, wie das gemeint war. Musst du eigentlich immer so bissig sein?"

"Ich bin ein Slytherin", war Dracos einzige Antwort, und Harry gab ein leises "Ts!" von sich.

Darry derweil saß auf dem Brötchenkorb und schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf. "Trottel", murmelte er leise.


	11. Chapter 11

Hier bin ich wieder! Hat ewig gedauert, ich weiß... Aber ich hatte ein paar sehr gute Gründe für dieses etwas längere Schweigen meinerseits, die ich mal einfach so im Raum stehen lasse. Ich hoffe ja, das nächste Kapitel schneller tippen zu können - kann aber leider nix versprechen. sniff

XXX

Das Frühstück verlief in gespanntem Schweigen, das nur von einem gelegentlichen Schnauben Darry's unterbrochen wurde. Draco war damit beschäftigt etwas zu tun, was er noch nie getan hatte - er bereute seine schnippischen Antworten vom vorherigen Gespräch. So würde er Potter bestimmt nicht dazu bringen, ihm zu verfallen... Aber kaum blickte er in diese grünen Augen setzte sein Verstand einfach aus und niedere Instinkte setzten ein. Was entweder dazu führte, dass er über den Gryffindor her fiel oder aber dazu, dass er ihn beleidigte.

Vermutlich würde er Harry so langsam aber sicher in psychatrische Behandlung bringen, wenn er nicht selbst vorher eingeliefert wurde - denn er kam sich schon längst so vor, als stünde er kurz vorm Nervenzusammenbruch.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr und stand auf. "Fertig, Potter?" fragte er und sah den Anderen mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Dieser nickte nur, und so ließ Draco den Tisch samt Gedeck mit einem gemurmelten "Vanisco!" verschwinden.

"Kommst du dann? Ich hab jetzt Runen." Er sah den Schwarzhaarigen, der den Fleck an dem Sekunden vorher noch der Tisch stand mit einem bewundernden Funkeln in den Augen anstarrte, auffordernd an und ging schonmal voraus zur Tür.

"Geht nicht", antwortete Harry und stand seinerseits auf, "ich hab jetzt Wahrsagen."

Draco drehte sich verwundert um und warf dann einen Blick auf Darry, der scheinbar ungerührt zwischen ihnen in der Luft schwebte und völlig selbstvergessen an seinen zierlichen, braunen Elfenstiefelchen herumzupfte. "Darrel", rief ihn der Slytherin, und als dieser darauf nicht reagierte mit etwas mehr Nachdruck: "Darrel! Hey! ELF!"

Endlich wandte ihm das kleine Geschöpf seinen Kopf zu und bedachte ihn mit einem leicht genervten Blick. "Was denn?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen. "Wir haben unterschiedliche Fächer und können daher nicht zusammen bleiben. Also, was sollen wir tun?"

Darry grinste leicht spöttisch und flog auf Harrys Schulter. "Dann müsst ihr euch wohl trennen, zumindest wäre das die logische Konsequenz."

Die silbergrauen Augen des Slytherin verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, während er den Elf böse ansah. Das er hier mit seinen eigenen Waffen zum Narren gehalten wurde gefiel ihm absolut nicht. "Ach was. Ich dachte nur, du stirbst dann vor Schmerz?"

Darry klimperte süß mit den Wimpern und schlug seine Beine übereinander. "Ich werde es aushalten", bekannte er heroisch, "auch wenn ich dir für deine Sorge danke, mein Herz."

Wäre Draco ein Topf mit heißem Wasser gewesen, dann wäre er jetzt wohl übergekocht. So aber wurde sein Gesicht nur noch blasser, fast weiß, während seine Augen sich zu tiefgrauen Sturmwolken zusammenzogen. "Du kleiner mieser..." setzte er zornsprühend an, als ihm plötzlich eine Hand beschwichtigend auf sein Handgelenk gelegt wurde. Ganz langsam wandte er den Kopf und sah auf die Finger hinab, die sanft seine Hand umfassten und völlig unbewusst kleine Stromstöße durch seinen Körper schickten.

"Harry", sagte er leise und überrascht, während sein Blick allmählich an der Hand nach oben wanderte und schließlich an zwei wohlbekannten, grünen Augen hängen blieb.

Der Gryffindor sah ihn für einen Augenblick lang etwas verstört an - vermutlich wunderte er sich über die ungewohnte Anrede - und ließ Draco dann wieder los. "Wir.. äh.. wir... also, wir..."

Darry schnaubte ungeduldig, flog hinter Harry und fing an, gegen seinen Rücken zu stoßen, was wohl eine Aufforderung zu gehen darstellen sollte. "Wir gehen", erklärte er kurz und bündig und schaffte es sogar tatsächlich irgendwie, Harry aus dem Zimmer zu schieben. Draco sah ihnen eine Sekunde lang verzaubert nach, ehe er sich blinzelnd durch die Haare fuhr und sich dann ebenfalls auf den Weg zu seiner Unterrichtsstunde machte. Runen. Ohne Harry.

Irgendwie störte ihn das sehr.

Hatte er sich etwa so schnell an die Gegenwart des Anderen gewöhnt?

Er seufzte lautlos und ging dann in den schon vollbesetzten Klassenraum. Zum Glück war der Professor noch nicht da, und zu seinem noch größeren Glück - oder auch nicht, er war sich da nicht sicher - war neben Blaise noch ein Platz frei und von dem Haarmonster Granger keine Spur. Erleichert ließ er sich neben seinen Freund fallen und schloss die Augen.

"Müde?" kam dann die nicht anders zu erwartende, vor Hintergedanken nur so strotzende Frage von rechts, "zu wenig Schlaf bekommen?"

Draco knurrte nur leise und öffnete probeweise ein Auge. "Weißt du, dass du schon genau wie mein dämlicher Elf klingst?"

Blaise lächelte nur breit - wie konnte es anders sein - und legte ein wenig den Kopf schief. "Schlaues Kerlchen, der Elf. Also, erzähl. Was war?"

Der Blonde schluckte schwer und schloss sein Auge wieder. "Mist war", meinte er dann, "totaler Mist."

"Mist", wiederholte Blaise nachdenklich und murmelte das Wort noch ein paar Mal vor sich hin, als wolle er den Geschmack davon auf seiner Zunge auskosten, "Mist, Mist, Mist..." Dann hielt er inne, machte ein strenges Gesicht und fragte: "Was genau ist denn Mist?"

Ein kellertiefes Seufzen war die Antwort, nebst einem unruhigen Zucken von Dracos rechter Augenbraue. "Wir haben uns geküsst und hätten fast miteinaner geschlafen."

Blaise lachte und klopfte ihm fröhlich auf die Schulter. "Ja, klar. Sicher. Natürlich." Er konnte sich gar nicht einkriegen vor Lachen und verstummte erst nach einem bitterbösen Blick von Draco. "Aber jetzt ernsthaft: Was ist passiert?"

Draco seufzte wieder und verdrehte die Augen. "Wir haben uns geküsst und hätten fast miteinander geschlafen."

Sein Gegenüber machte ein paar Mal die Augen auf und zu und sah ihn ungläubig an. "Hä?"

"Wir haben uns geküsst", wiederholte Draco langsam und kräuselte die Lippen, "und hätten fast miteinander geschlafen!"

"Aber... aber...", machte Blaise verblüfft und sah ihn sprachlos an, ehe ein meterbreites Grinsen über sein Gesicht zog und er lauthals grölte, sodass sich die versammelten Schüler zu ihnen umdrehten: "DAS IST DOCH GROSSARTIG!"

Ein Blick Dracos, gepaart mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, ließ sein Lächeln allerdings nach kurzer Zeit verschwinden und ein Ausdruck ehrlicher Verwunderung legte sich über sein Gesicht. "Das ist nicht großartig?" fragte er verwirrt und runzelte leicht die Stirn - ein ganz und gar Zabini-untypischer Wesenszug, der Draco schließlich dazu brachte, sich zu einer Antwort genötigt zu fühlen.

"Nein", antwortete er schlicht, "ist es nicht."

Blaise verzog sein Gesicht und warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf den Anderen. "Wenn das nicht gut ist, was denn bitte sonst?" fragte er mit einem Hauch von Genervtheit in der Stimme, während seine Finger unruhig zu zucken begannen, so als müsste er sich mit äußerster Konzentration davon abhalten, Draco wie eine Ratte zu schütteln.

"Gut wäre es, wenn er es von sich aus getan hätte", erwiderte der Blonde daraufhin düster, seinen Freund so in noch größere Verwirrung stürzend.

"Er hat es nicht freiwillig getan?" hakte er nach und klang plötzlich etwas heiser, nur um gleich darauf wieder die Aufmerksamkeit aller zu ergattern indem er laut und krächzend fragte: "Wolltest du ihn etwa zum Sex zwingen?"

Das sonst so adelig blasse Gesicht des Slytherinschen Eisprinzen lief schlagartig rot an, während er Blaise einen Blick zuwarf, der sogar bei dem dickbesaiteten Schwarzhaarigen eine unwohlige Gänsehaut hervorrief. "Kleb mir doch gleich ein Schild auf, auf dem "Ich bin schwul und stehe auf Potter" steht", zischte er gefährlich, während er aufstand, eine umfassende Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab machte und gleichzeitig "Obliviate" murmelte, um die letzten Sekunden aus den Gedächtnissen der Umstehenden zu löschen. Zum Glück beherrscht er diesen Zauber, ansonsten wäre er wohl geliefert und der Satz würde schneller durch Hogwarts huschen als Peeves es jemals könnte, selbst mit ein paar Weasley-Twin-Raketen im Hintern. "Natürlich wollte ich ihn nicht zwingen, du Idiot."

Immer noch gefährlich brodelnd ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken, nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass in keinem der Augen der Schüler noch der entsetzte Ausdruck war, der nach Blaise' Ausruf überdeutlich bei jedem in den Augen stand.

Blaise guckte ein wenig schuldbewusst und lächelte entschuldigend, was wohl jedes Mädchenherz zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte, Draco jedoch nur dazu brachte ihn weiterhin wütend anzufunkeln. ""Wofür hälst du mich eigentlich, Zabini?"

Der Dunkelhaarige zuckte nur mit den Schultern und legte den Kopf schief. "Du bist ein Slytherin. Du nimmst dir, was du willst. Das ist nun mal Gesetz."

Draco seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Vermutlich hatte Blaise recht... Vermutlich würde wohl jeder erwartet haben, dass er die gestrige Schwäche Harrys ausnutzte um sich damit Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Aber er versuchte ja schließlich, wenn auch wohl vergeblich, ein besserer Mensch zu werden.

"Ich hätte ihn haben können", murmelte er leise und verzog sein Gesicht, "ich hätte ihn tatsächlich haben können. Aber ich hab ihn gehen lassen."

Blaise warf ihm einen überdeutlichen "Du-bist-doch-nicht-ganz-dicht"-Blick zu und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. "Dray", sagte er im O-Ton einer vorwurfsvollen Mutter, "du veränderst dich."

Der Blonde runzelte nur leicht die Stirn und sah ihn müde an. "Und du nervst, Blaise."

"Das meine ich ernst, Draco", sagte Blaise etwas eindringlicher und legte auf beunruhigend ernste Weise den Kopf schief, während er seine Augen musternd über sein Gegenüber gleiten ließ, "und - mal davon abgesehen, dass du dich völlig anormal verhälst - meinst du nicht, Potter wird jetzt denken, du fändest ihn widerlich?"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und er bedachte Blaise mit einem fragenden Blick. "Widerlich?" echote er verwundert, "wieso sollte er das denn denken?"

Ein Grinsen legte sich auf Blaise' Mundwinkel und brachte somit endlich wieder den gewohnten Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht zurück. "Weil du ihn hast gehen lassen", meinte er und klimperte mit den Wimpern, "und du nun mal den Ruf hast, alles flachzulegen, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist."

Am liebsten hätte ihn Draco dafür wer-weiß-wohin gehext - aber dummerweise hatte Blaise damit recht. Sein Ruf war begründeter Weise nicht gerade der beste, schließlich hatte er den Großteil der vergangenen Jahre dafür genutzt, alles in sein Bett zu zerren, was seinen Weg kreuzte. Und da er nun mal - wie jeder weiß - einfach so verdammt gut aussah, war ihm das natürlich auch geglückt.

Manchmal war es fast nervig, so gut auszusehen.

"Hrmpf", machte er daher nur vieldeutig und starrte auf die Tischplatte.

Gut, wenn Harry -- nein, nicht Harry, Potter, POTTER! - also, wenn Potter von seinen früheren Verfehlungen gehört hatte (was kaum auszuschließen war) und die gestrige Begebenheit unter diesem Aspekt sah, dann würde er vermutlich auf einen ähnlichen Schluss kommen. Falls er nicht vielleicht den wahren Grund erkennen würde... Aber darauf würde selbst der große Harry Potter wohl kaum kommen - wie auch, nachdem Draco die letzten sechs Jahre erfolgreich damit zugebracht hatte, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

Er seufzte leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während der Lehrer reinkam und so die nächsten Stunden damit vergingen, die Bedeutung alter Schriftzeichen zu entziffern - was zumindest eine Ablenkung war, wenn auch eine unschöne. Aber im Moment konnte er wohl kaum wählerisch sein...


	12. Chapter 12

Sodele, wie in meiner anderen FF versprochen (ich weiß, ganz schlechte Schleichwerbung xD) geht es nun auch hier mal weiter. Hat sich ein wenig hingezogen, was man größtenteils Darry vorwerfen warf - der nette Herr Elf hatte nämlich plötzlich ganz komische Pläne, woraufhin ich etwa 2/3 des Kapitels löschen konnte und nochmal tippen Oo

Egal, genug gejammert... Weiter gehts!

DANKE an meine lieben, treuen Leser - ihr seid die besten! Wenn ich euch und eure Reviews nicht hätte... Fühlt euch alle umarmt!

xxx

Nach dem Unterricht - den er sogar ziemlich aufmerksam verfolgte, wenn auch nur aus der Not heraus, sonst mit Blaise' haarsträubenden Fragen malträtiert zu werden - hatten sie auch schon Mittagspause, und Draco erhob sich mit pochendem Herzen bemüht lässig, während er seine Hände in den Falten seiner Robe vergrub, damit nicht auffiel, wie schweißnass sie waren. Wann war aus ihm eigentlich dieses Nervenbündel geworden, das nervös wurde, sobald es auch nur an Potter dachte? Er grummelte leise und zwang seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung.

Auf dem Weg in den Speisesaal - Blaise war beleidigt schon voraus gegangen, nachdem Draco ihn die vergangenen Stunden hindurch mit der Stoik eines Muli angeschwiegen hatte - fühlte er dann plötzlich, wie sich zwei Arme um seine Brust legen. Er wollte sich schon in dem süßen Gefühl sonnen, dass diese Arme einem gewissen Gryffindor gehörten, als er plötzlich eine ihm leider bekannte, weibliche Stimme vernahm, die sich wie Gift durch sein Hirn schlängelte und sicherlich ein paar Nervenzellen platzen ließ.

"Draco", seufzte Pansy in einem irritierenden Ton der Verzückung, "mein Schatz, wie hast du die Nacht überstanden?"

Er konnte sich nur unter Auferbringung all seiner Selbstbeherrschung davon abhalten, sie nicht angeekelt von sich zu schieben oder sonst irgendetwas zu tun, was seine Abneigung ihr gegenüber auffällig machen würde. Schließlich hatte er keine Lust auf einen Kleinkrieg mit seinem Vater, sollte der von dem ganzen Wirbel etwas mitbekommen. "Ich lebe noch", erwiderte er daher nur in gewohnter Kühle und pflückte ihre Arme von sich als wären es Flusen auf einer Tischdecke.

Sie ließ ihre Augenlider theatralisch flattern und legte ihm mit einer Dreistigkeit, die Dracos Augenbrauen hochwandern ließ, ihre Hand auf den Arm. "Das ausgerechnet du Potter abkriegen musstest... Härter hätte es dich wohl kaum treffen können." Diese Äußerung ihrerseits ließ seine Mundwinkel sich ansatzweise heben und ein leicht ironisches Funkeln trat in seine Augen. "Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal recht, Pansy", bestätigte er mit einem Nicken und zupfte auch ihre Hand von sich - dass diese Frau ihn auch dauernd betatschen musste, "härter wäre schwer gewesen." Schließlich konnte wahrscheinlich nur Potter ihn so sehr an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs und gleichzeitig halbwegs in himmlische Sphären katapultieren.

"Wie schön, dass wir uns da einig sind, Malfoy", erklang es da erbost hinter ihm und Draco brauchte sich nicht einmal umzusehen, um zu erkennen, wer dort hinter ihm stand - mit dem miserabelsten Timing der Welt war natürlich gerade jetzt der Gryffindor hinter ihm aufgetaucht, "ich genieße die Zeit auch nicht gerade."

Immernoch drehte Draco sich nicht um sondern schloss nur ergeben die Augen, während er sanft den Kopf schüttelte. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein.

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", zirpte da, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, ein ihm ebenso bekanntes wenn auch weniger geliebtes Stimmchen an seinem linken Ohr, "kann man dich denn nicht für ein paar Stunden alleine lassen, ohne dass du alles kaputt machst?"

Dracos Augen öffneten sich erbost und sein kühler Blick begegnete dem ebenso kalten Funkeln Darrys. "Was ist denn da schon kaputt zu machen", zischte er zurück, "ich glaube nicht, dass lange gehegte Abneigung und tiefgreifender Hass noch wirklich steigerbar sind!"

"Hass?" fiepste der Elf daraufhin in einem ganz speziell spöttischen Tonfall, den Draco zähneknirschend als seinen eigenen wiedererkannte, "Abneigung? Dass ich nicht lache!"

Das Gesicht des slytherinschen Eisprinzen verschloss sich zu einer Maske von Ausdruckslosigkeit und nur in seinen Augen tobte noch ein grauer Sturmwind, der das kleine Geschöpf vor ihm wahrlich mit Blicken aufspießte. _Noch ein Wort von diesem überdimensionierten Stechmücke, und ich platze._

"Silencio", wisperte er leise, bevor er wirklich realisierte was er tat, einfach nur von dem Gedanken beseelt nicht mehr dieses dünne, penetrante Stimmchen zu hören, und zu seiner Überraschung verstummte nicht nur der Elf, wie er sich das eigentlich gewünscht hatte, nein: Der ganze Speisesaal war zur Stille verdammt und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war es so leise geworden, dass man das leise Klirren der Fensterscheiben überdeutlich heraushören konnte. Alle hörten auf zu essen und richteten stattdessen ihre Blicke anklagend auf Draco, der wie gelähmt da stand. Moment, was war hier gerade passiert? Seit wann bitte waren seine Kräfte denn so groß, dass er ohne Zauberstab und dann auch noch ungewollt eine Menschenmenge diesen Ausmaßes zum Verstummen bringen konnte!

Hinter ihm regte sich etwas und die Schritte einer Person bahnten sich zielsicher ihren Weg zu ihm, jedenfall nach den Geräuschen der Schritte nach zu urteilen. _"Mach es rückgängig", _schallte es laut und deutlich durch sein Hirn, unleugbar die Stimme Harrys - aber irgendwie klang sie anders, gedämpfter... Was zur Hölle ging hier vor!

"Was?" fragte er zurück, und seine Stimme peitschte überlaut durch den Raum und brachte ihm vor allem vom Lehrertisch einige schiefe und nicht sonderlich wohlgesonnene Blicke ein, während er sich zu dem Gryffindor umdrehte.

_"MACH ES RÜCKGÄNGIG",_ erklang es erneut in seinem Kopf, lauter dieses Mal, obwohl er deutlich sehen konnte, dass sich weder Harrys Lippen bewegten und auch sonst niemand im Raum dessen Worte zu hören schien. Wurde er hier gerade verrückt? _Und wenn ja_, dachte er ärgerlich, _muss ich dann auch noch vor der ganzen Schule verrückt werden?_

_"Du wirst nicht verrückt",_ hörte er Harry wieder sagen, der ihn leicht entnervt anstarrte, _"könntest du also bitte einfach den Zauber rückgängig machen?"_

Draco starrte ihn noch einen Moment voller Misstrauen an - _was hat Harry Potters Stimme in meinem Kopf zu suchen! - _ehe er sich widerwillig wieder umdrehte und so dem spöttischen Blick Darrys begegnete. _"Abneigung?"_ erklang zur Abwechselung mal dessen Stimme in seinem Kopf, woraufhin sich der Blonde allmählich zu fragen begann, wer noch so alles in seinem Kopf herumwuseln konnte und vor allem seit wann. Er strich sich seufzend über die Stirn, als könne er so unliebsame Gäste aus seinem Gehirn vertreiben, und murmelte dann leise: "Finite incantartem" - den Spruch, der jeden Zauber leichterer Art auflöste - und wirklich, sofort brach schier die Hölle los.

Alle Schüler blökten wie die Schafe durcheinander, deuteten aufgeregt auf Draco und gestikulierten wild in der Luft herum, der von dem ganzen Lärm nur Wortfetzen wie "böser Magier", "schwarzer Zauber" und "verdammter Malfoy" ausmachen konnte. Geringschätzig kräuselte er die Lippen, ehe neben ihm ein genuscheltes "Obliviate" erklang, urplötzlich wieder Ruhe einkehrte und sich alle wieder ihrem Essen widmeten.

Stop, halt - hatte der heilige Gryffindor gerade etwa gegen geschätzte 38 Schulregeln verstoßen und ungefähr 300 Menschen die Erinnerung der letzten Sekunden geraubt? "Potter", fragte Draco überrascht, "warum tust du das?"

Der Dunkelhaarige warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und ein leichter Rotschimmer entstand auf seinen Wangen, woraufhin er rasch den Weg zurück an den Tisch antrat. "Mir war grad danach", antwortete er kryptisch, was ihm eine hochgezogene Augenbraue Dracos einbrachte. _Ihm, Mr Rechtschaffend höchstpersönlich, war grad danach, einem Haufen Leute die Erinnerung zu rauben!_

"Was..." setzte er gerade an, als ihm ein kleiner Elf einen gezielten Hieb in den Bauch versetzte, der ihm den Atem - und die Sprache - verschlug. _Hört das denn nie auf, _dachte er japsend, während er sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sogar selbst verfluchte: Dieser leicht reizbare und zur Gewalt tendierende Teil des Elfes hatte ganz eindeutig malfoysche und nicht pottersche Züge, so gerne er dieses Verhalten auch auf den Anderen geschoben hätte.

"Nimm es einmal in deinem Leben einfach hin, Draco", hörte er gleich darauf die Stimme des kleinen Wesens dicht neben seinem Kopf, die ungewohnt ernst und fast reif klang - und Draco schlussendlich dazu brachte, tatsächlich seiner Anweisung zu folgen und nicht nachzuhaken. Warum sich auch beschweren? Wenn der großartige Potter ihm tatsächlich einmal helfen wollte, dann konnte er sich gerne austoben. Und außerdem war es ein ziemlich gutes Zeichen, oder nicht?

Bevor seine Gedanken sich aber in diese durchaus angenehme Richtung wenden konnten, musste aber erst etwas Unangenehmes geklärt werden - wieso und seit wann hatten Harry und der Elf bitteschön freien Zugang zu seinen Gedanken? Das war, um es ganz knapp auszudrücken, _NICHT GUT._ Wieviel hatte der Gryffindor schon aus seinen Gedanken herauslesen können? Das Ganze gefiel ihm absolut nicht, schließlich waren Slytherins - und vor allem Malfoys - nicht gerade für ihre Offenheit bekannt.

Langsam und vorsichtig näherte er sich daher dem Gryffindor, der gerade anscheinend in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit - wie könnte es anders sein - dem Wiesel vertieft war. Harry gegenüber saß Hermine, die den sich anpirschenden Slytherin misstrauisch beobachtete, und neben ihr - also direkt frontal zu ihm selbst - saß Blaise, der Draco mit diesem unglaublich fröhlichen, wissenden Grinsen musterte, dass seit Dracos Geständnis über die neuerwachten Gefühle für den Gryffindor nicht mehr aus dem Gesicht des Italieners wegzudenken war.

"Hör auf zu grinsen, Zabini", zischte er leise, während er sich neben Harry niederließ und diesen verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln musterte. Täuschte er sich - oder wirkten die sonst so zielstrebigen Bewegungen des Dunkelhaarigen ein wenig fahrig und hektisch? Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und beobachtete Harry etwas intensiver. Ganz eindeutig, irgendwie wirkte der goldene Junge nervös. Was hatte sich seit dem Frühstück verändert? Was war passiert, während Draco seelenruhig seine Runen gelernt hatte?

Sofort suchte sein Blick den kleinen Elf, der nicht weit von ihm entfernt auf einer Kürbissaftflasche saß und ihn gut gelaunt angrinste. "Und, wie war dein Unterricht? So ganz ohne uns?"

_Das Spiel läuft in zwei Richtung, Elf_, dachte er fachmännisch, setzte sein bewährtes unwiderstehliches Malfoy-Lächeln auf und wandte sich dann Harry zu. "Bestens. Und, Potter? Wie fandest du die Zeit ohne mich?"

Harry drehte ihm scheinbar gelangweilt den Kopf zu und antwortete ruhig: "Erholsam." Und dann, mit einem kurzen Blick in Richtung des Elfs: "Und aufschlußreich." Seine Coolness verlor aber einiges an ihrem Charme, als er nach ein paar Sekunden Blickkontakt wieder wegsah, eine rasche Bewegung machte und dabei seine Gabel so unglücklich berührte, dass sie quer durch den ganzen Raum segelte und mit einem lauten "ZONG" schließlich vor Nevilles Teller in den Tisch plumpste, woraufhin dieser erst einmal ihn Ohnmacht fiel.

Von diesem kleinen Debakel absehend, begann Dracos Herz plötzlich eine Nuance schneller zu schlagen und in seinem Hirn begannen energisch an die 100 Alarmglocken zu schrillen. "Aufschlußreich?" hakte er nach und schaffte es irgendwie, nicht wie ein hysterisches Huhn zu klingen und die Tatsache zu verdrängen, dass Potter gerade fast Nevillas Hand auf den Tisch genagelt hätte.

Harry nickte, beugte sich etwas näher zu ihm - woraufhin Dracos Herz einen schmerzhaften Sprung vollführte - und raunte ihm dann leise ins Ohr: "Er hat mir nicht erklärt, wieso, aber unsere Kräfte verstärken sich in seiner Gegenwart. Und wir drei... sind.. jetzt... ähm.. irgendwie... naja... verbunden." Ein leichter rosa Hauch um seine Nasenspitze war nicht leugnenbar, und allmählich brannte in Draco die Frage, was das denn bitte zu bedeuten hatte.

"Verbunden?" echote er irritiert und legte seine Stirn in Falten.

_"Ja", _klang es da in seinem Kopf, während Harry breit zu grinsen begann, _"wir können so kommunizieren. Aber nur, wenn wir uns sehr... eh... aufeinander... konzentrieren."_

Was sollte dieses Gestottere? Ein leiser Hoffnungsfunken flammte in Draco auf - schließlich stotterten Menschen nur unter besonders extremen Situationen - und mit einem Mal wünschte er sich dringend die Nacht herbei. Aber bis dahin waren noch zwei Stunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe abzuleisten... Der Gedanke entlockte ihm ein frustriertes AUfseufzen und nur mit äußerster Konzentration schaffte er es, seinen Blick von dem Gryffindor wegzubewegen. Dummerweise sah er so direkt in das breit grinsende Gesicht von Blaise, dessen Gedanken - zumindest für ihn - nur allzu offensichtlich waren.

"Hör auf, wie ein Idiot zu grinsen, Zabini", zischte er dem unschuldigen Italiener zu, der davon völlig unbeeindruckt den Kopf schief legte und Draco unter dem Tisch einen Tritt verpasste.

"Ich grinse immer so, Dray", antwortete er mit einer Vertraulichkeit in der Stimme, die Draco höchst entnervend fand.

"Und du denkst, dass das eine gute Erwiderung auf meine Aussage war?" Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf und erwiderte den Tritt mit etwas mehr Kraft und einem wütenden Blitzen in den Augen. Musste er denn so verdammt offensichtlich sein? "Wie noch gleich bist du nach Slytherin gekommen?"

Der Dunkelhaarige warf gespielt arrogant sein Haar zurück und hob seine Augenbrauen. "Tja, ich denke, **das** liegt an meinem blenden Aussehen, meiner Cleverness und meiner wunderbaren Fähigkeit, Sachen hinter anderer Leute Rücken zu planen. Ähnlich wie bei dir, Drake."

Hinter anderer Leute Rücken? Das klang nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht gut. Draco versetzte seinem Freund gleich noch einen Tritt und funkelte ihn aus silbergrauen Augen böse an. "Wie du meinst, Blaise."

Der Andere grinste nur weiterhin fröhlich, während Harry mit plötzlicher Wut in seinem Kartoffelbrei herumzustochern begann. Auch Darry sah Draco mit einem überraschend angriffslustigen Blick an, und der Slytherin fragte sich dumpf, was zur Hölle er nun schon wieder verbrochen hatte. "Was?" fragte er daher genervt in Richtung des Gryffindors und bekam daraufhin einen wütenden Blick zugeworfen.

"Wenn du schon mit deinem lieben Freund unterm Tisch füßeln musst, kannst du das dann nicht ein wenig unauffälliger tun? Andere Leute wollen hier essen. Wenn ich eure Flirterei aber mit ansehen muss, wird mir übel", gab Harry zur Antwort, woraufhin Draco ihn völlig entgeistert anstarrte. Flirterei? Mit Blaise? War der denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?

"Was für ein Schwachsinn", antwortete er daher nur mit einem Kopfschütteln und bemerkte gar nicht, wie Blaise fröhlich in seinen Saft kicherte, "warum drückst du mir denn so einen Mist rein? Ich und Blaise... Ph..."

"Ich drücke dir GAR NICHTS rein", gab Harry hitzig zurück und stand abrupt von seinem Stuhl auf, woraufhin sich Darry eilends in die Lüfte erhob, "NICHTS, verstanden?"

Draco sah ihn immer noch pikiert an und schüttelte erneut seinen Kopf. "So plastisch musstest du aber nicht werden", erwiderte er aus reinem Reflex, woraufhin Harry krebsrot anlief und ihn wütend anfunkelte, während Blaise laut loslachte und diesen Anfall nur äußerst schlecht mit einem Hustenanfall tarnte, was Hermine dazu brachte, ekstatisch auf seinem Rücken rumzuklopfen und Ron so ebenfalls zur Weißglut brachte.

Darry sah dem davonzischenden Gryffindor einen Moment lang nach, griff sich dann theatralisch an die Stirn und verdrehte entnervt die Augen. "Los", keifte er in Richtung Dracos, "hinterher, jetzt geh schon!"

Draco sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an, umzingelt von dem von ihm angerichteten Chaos, ehe langsam Leben in seine Glieder kam und er mit einem Seufzen sein Besteck sinken ließ um dem Dunkelhaarigen zu folgen. _Was hat er denn nun schon wieder..._, dachte er zwischen Verwirrung und Ärger hin und her gerissen, als sich plötzlich Harrys Stimme in seine Gedanken drängte.

_...verdammt..., _hörte er ihn fluchen, _warum musste ausgerechnet DRACO MALFOY mein Partner werden? Warum er? VERDAMMT!_

Dracos Schritte verebbten allmählich und er blieb zornesbebend stehen. Schön, der heilige Potter verfluchte also fröhlich ihre Zusammenarbeit? Na, das konnte er haben! Er würde ganz gewiss nicht hinter ihm herrennen, während sich der Junge, der einfach nicht totzukriegen ist, über seine Gesellschaft so augenscheinlich wenig begeistert zeigen würde! Wütend machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und stapfte in Richtung des Astronomie-Turms davon. Er brauchte jetzt seine Ruhe - da konnte ihm Dumbledores aufgezwungenes Gefängnis weit entfernt von allen anderen Menschen gerade nur Recht sein. Und nachdem, was er soeben von Harrys Gefühlslage mitbekommen hatte, war der Gryffindor auch nicht anwesend.

Durch seine nicht gerade blendende Gefühlslage beflügelt fand er sich in erstaunlich rascher Zeit in dem Turmzimmer wieder, schlug wutentbrannt die Tür zu und warf, dort angekommen, giftige Blicke auf Harrys Schlafplatz. Und als wäre seine Laune nicht miserabel genug, ließ ein plötzlicher Windstoß das Fenster auffliegen und brachte ihn so zu der unerwarteten und völlig ungewollten Gegenwart eines gewissen, hübschen kleinen Elfen, der ihn mit einem strafenden Blick ansah.

"Was willst du hier?" wollte Darry im Ton einer besorgten Mutter wissen, "wieso bist du nicht bei ihm?"

Draco warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Nicht, dass ich dir irgendeine Rechenschaft schuldig bin", sagte er scharf, "aber es scheint nicht so, als ob unser kleiner Weltretter besonders scharf auf meine Gesellschaft ist."

"Ph", machte der Elf bloß wegwerfend und schüttelte den Kopf, "als hätte dich das früher von irgendetwas abgehalten."

"Hör mal, _Elf",_ zischte Draco wütend und richtete seinen patentierten Todesblick auf das unschuldig lächelnde Gesichtchen Darrys, "halt dich gefälligst aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus, verstanden!"

Darry zeigte sich reichlich unbeeindruckt und schüttelte bloß den Kopf. "Du hast jetzt Pflege magischer Geschöpfe", erwiderte er sorglos und schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin die Zimmertür sanft aufschwang, "also beweg deinen Hintern, oder du wirst zu spät kommen."

Draco grollte leise und wandte stur den Kopf ab. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er sich jetzt auch noch von einem Elf vorschreiben ließ, was er zu tun hatte! Ha! Niemals!

Nach ein paar Sekunden der Beobachtung des aufschlussreichen Mienenspiels des Slytherin seufzte Darry tonlos und hing dann, mit einem perfiden Glitzern in den grünblauen Augen an: "...und gibst Hagrid so Gelegenheit, Slytherin Punkte abzuziehen."

Das wirkte.

Etwa zehn Sekunden lang stand Draco noch in seiner ruhigen, stolzen Haltung da, ehe er sich zögerlich umdrehte und endlich aus dem Zimmer schritt. Darry folgte ihm lautlos und verdrehte unbemerkt die Augen, während er sich in Gedanken fragte, wie aus zwei solchen Sturköpfen nur so ein fabelhaftes Wesen wie er entstehen konnte.


	13. Chapter 13

So, der nächste Teil diesmal etwas schneller... Anscheinend hab ich mit meinem extrem langsamen Schreibtempo der letzten Monate meine Leser/Reviewer vergrault.

Danke an die, die noch tapfer dabei geblieben sind: SpiritofAir, Minnilein, anarai, Serverina35, LittleWhisper und Julia!

xxx

Trotzdem er wohl zuspät kommen würde, ließ sich Draco mit seinem Gang zu Hagrids Hütte Zeit und schlenderte nach außen hin sehr selbstzufrieden und gelassen dahin. Innerlich jedoch brodelte er und überlegte mit einer Verbissenheit, die schon fast an Verzweiflung grenzte, wie er nur die nächsten Tage - ach was, Stunden! - in der Gegenwart eines gewissen hochgelobten Helden der Zaubererwelt verbringen sollte, ohne von seinen Hormonen oder von seiner Wut mitgerissen zu werden und sich anschließend in einer in jedem Falle äußerst prekären Lage wieder zu finden.

Aber warum regte er sich überhaupt auf? Er war schließlich Draco Malfoy. Der fleischgewordene Eisklotz. Er würde seine gesamten Gefühle einfach - wie bisher auch - unter einem Schutzmantel des Zynismus verbergen und den verfluchten Potter Potter sein lassen. Das wäre ja gelacht, wenn er sich von Potter würde fertig machen lassen! Das war die vergangenen Jahre nicht passiert und würde jetzt auch ganz gewiss nicht passieren!

Seine Züge entspannten sich allmählich wieder etwas und er gewann seine altbewährte, unterkühlte und nichtsdestotrotz recht anziehende Ausstrahlung zurück, die ihn so auszeichnete. Mit gemessenen Schritten wanderte er über den Rasen bis zu der Schülerschar, die sich schon vor Hagrids Hütte eingefunden hatte und anscheinend sogar irgendwie auf ihn zu warten schien. Ihn störten die Blicke der Anderen nicht sonderlich - meine Güte, wen wunderte es, schließlich lief hier Draco Malfoy lang, der verdammt nochmal bestaussehenste Zauberer der Schule! Wer da nicht guckte, hatte eindeutig ein Augenproblem!

Was ihn jedoch störte war die Tatsache, dass genausoviele Blicke wie zu ihm gelangten auch auf den Elf fielen, der gut gelaunt hinter ihm her flatterte. Anscheinend war die Stimmung dieses merkwürdigen Produktes von Potters und seinem Blut noch attraktiver als er, und irgendwie wurmte ihn diese Erkenntnis ziemlich - vor allem, da er gerade ziemlich beschäftigt damit war, einen gewissen dunkelhaarigen Zauberer aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen.

Dieser Plan wurde allerdings auch sofort nach seinem Eintreffen von Hagrid zu Nichte gemacht, der mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihn zu lief und ihm seine prankenähnlichen Hände mit ungewöhnlicher - und höchst unpassender! - Vertrautheit auf die Schultern legte.

"Draco", sagte er in einem fast gerührten Tonfall und sah von dem Slytherin zu dem Elfen, "da bist du ja endlich!"

Draco fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, während er sich dumpf fragte, wie zur Hölle der blöde lebendig gewordene Flokati auf die Idee kam, ihm bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen und dabei auch noch _anzufassen!_ Das nahm ja schon fast pansy-hafte Züge an, und das war nun wirklich kein gutes Zeichen!

"Ah... ja", machte er daher nur verdattert und trat einen Schritt zurück, sich so dem direkten Zugriff Hagrids entziehend, woraufhin er unversehens gegen einen Körper hinter ihm stieß. Er musste nicht mal den Kopf wenden um zu erkennen, in wen er da hineingestolpert war - seine Nase erkannte den ersehnten Geruch auf Anhieb und die feinen Härchen in seiner Nackengegend stellten sich unwillkürlich auf. Gleichzeitig blitzte wilde Wut in seinen grauen Augen auf, während er sich dunkel an die letzten Gedanken erinnerte, die er von dem Gryffindor hinter ihm wahrgenommen hatte.

"Und da ist ja auch Harry!" brachte Hagrid da noch immer in seinem rührseligen Ton heraus und trat um Draco herum, um dem Dunkelhaarigen kräftig auf die Schultern zu klopfen, sodass Draco sich schon fast Sorgen machte ob nicht bald ein Schlüsselbein gebrochen würde, "es ist so schön, euch beide zu sehen!" Er strahlte glücklich von einem zum anderen, während Draco stolz sein Gesicht in die Luft streckte und Harry nicht eines Blickes würdigte. Ha! Niemals würde er diesem verzogenen Möchtegernhelden auch nur noch eine Sekunde seiner wertvollen Zeit und Aufmerksamkeit schenken! Das war der Typ ja sowas von nicht wert!

"Du musst Darry sein", meinte Hagrid dann und wandte sich nun an den Elf, der noch immer über Draco schwebte und unheilvoll auf den Blonden heruntersah, "ich freue mich wirklich außerordentlich, dich zu sehen!"

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seufzte entnervt. Hatte der verrückte Halbriese jetzt Drogen genommen oder was war hier los? Seit wann machten denn alle so ein Trara um die Anwesenheit von Potter, dem Elfen und ihm? Klar, sie waren schon ein recht ansehliches Trio, aber deswegen musste man ja nun nicht gleich den ganzen Unterricht stoppen und sie vor versammelter Mannschaft herzen und drücken. Schon gar nicht, wenn ein Teil dieses Trios ein Slytherin mit Namen Draco Malfoy war, der im Moment nicht angesäuerter hätte sein können.

"Haben wir es denn jetzt mal bald?" fragte er daher mit schneidender Ungeduld in der Stimme und warf Hagrid einen giftigen Blick zu, "ja, es ist wahr, ich bin hier, der Held der Welt ist hier, dieser dusselige Elf ist hier - ganz großartig. Können wir das trotzdem ein andern Mal zelebrieren?"

Hagrid wandte ihm nun wieder seinen Blick zu, ließ sich von seinen bissigen Worten jedoch nicht von seiner Freude abbringen. "Mr Malfoy, Sie haben ja keine Ahnung, was für ein außerordentliches Glück Sie haben! Welch magisches Talent! Und der Elf erst!" Wieder wanderte sein Blick zu Darry, der die enthusiastische Begrüßung zunächst wohlwollend mitangesehen hatte, nun aber auch zusehends skeptischer wurde. "Einzigartig, einfach einzigartig!"

"Stecken Sie ihn in ein großes Marmeladenglas und behalten Sie ihn doch", meinte Draco gehässig und erntete sich so einen bösen Blick von Seiten des Elfes, der sich ganz offensichtlich in Hagrids Bewunderung sonnte und dem das Ganze außerordentlich zu gefallen schien. Sein kleines hübsches Gesichtchen strahlte und auch seine Flügel schienen noch mehr im Sonnenlicht zu glänzen als sonst, was die nicht-enden wollenden Lobeshymnen Hagrids weiter anspornte.

"Was ist denn so "einzigartig", Hagrid?" wollte nun Harry wissen und Draco registrierte mit einem kleinen Funken der Befriedigung, dass dessen Stimme genauso angenervt klang wie seine eigene.

Der Halbriese wandte sich wieder von Darry ab und strahlte sie mit einem derart breiten Lächeln an, dass Draco sich auf abstruse Weise an Blaise erinnert fühlte. "Gut, dass du fragst, Harry! Auf eben diese Frage habe ich gewartet!" Er breitete seine Arme aus und drehte sich zum Rest der Klasse um.

"Liebe Schüler, heute beschäftigen wir uns mit Elfen! Und im Speziellen mit Darrel!"

Darry schien bei diesen Worten um ein paar Zentimeter zu wachsen, reckte stolz seine Brust empor und flog fröhlich Spiralen um Hagrids Kopf.

"Darrel ist aus der Verbindung zweier sehr mächtiger Zauberer entstanden, wodurch er einige erstaunliche Fähigkeiten hat. Außerdem, so wurde mir zumindest zugetragen, kann er die Gedanken seiner Erschaffer lesen und hat für ein mentales Band zwischen ihnen gesorgt! Das ist nur ein Bruchteil von dem, was noch alles in diesem Elf steckt - nun würde ich ihn erst einmal darum bitten, dass er sich uns selbst vorstellt."

Draco wurde bei Hagrids Vortrag immer blasser und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein frustriertes Seufzen. Schlimm genug, dass er Potters Gedanken lesen konnte und dieser seine eigenen - jetzt wusste auch noch ihre Klasse davon, und deren Gesichtern nach zu urteilen konnten die Schüler kaum erwarten, die Neuigkeiten in Windeseile überall rumzutratschen. Wie aufregend, die Erzfeinde sind mental verbunden! Huiuiui! Sowas tolles! Lasst uns an den Händen fassen und Ringelreih'n tanzen!

Er schnaubte wütend und wurde erst durch einen blendend weißen Lichtblitz aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Sekundenbruchteile später stand Darry vor ihm - allerdings ohne Flügel, dafür aber genauso groß wie er. Mit offenem Mund starrte er den plötzlich gewandelten Elf an und nahm erst jetzt die wahre Schönheit des Geschöpfes war. Die Schülerschaft hatte schon recht - dieser Elf war tatsächlich VERDAMMT gutaussehend. Alle Aspekte des guten Aussehens von ihm und Harry hatten sich in ihm zur Perfektion vereinigt - der stolze Charme der Malfoys, die wilde Unabhängigkeit der Potters, Dracos ganz eigene kühle Eleganz und Harrys sprudelnde Lebensfreude. Hätte sein Herz nicht schon seit geraumer Zeit einem gewissen, sturen Vollidioten von Gryffindor gehört, so hätte er sich wohl in diesem Moment an "die Eintagsfliege" rangemacht, so aber blickte er ihn nur verzaubert an. Wie der ganze Rest der Klasse, mit Ausnahme von Harry - dessen Blick wanderte viel mehr des öfteren zu Draco, und als dieser ihm daraufhin einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf, zuckte der Dunkelhaarige nur kurz mit den Schultern und meinte leise: "Was ist denn jetzt so toll, er sieht genauso aus wie vorher in klein - und außerdem ist er dir doch eh wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, wo ist also der Unterschied?"

Unwillkürlich legte sich eine leichte Röte auf Dracos Gesicht und er schluckte hart. Harry fand also, dass er genauso gut aussah wie dieser Adonis von einem Elf? Klar, er war Draco Malfoy - er war der Sex in Person und ein Geschenk für die Menschheit. Aber konnte er wirklich mit der überirdischen Schönheit des Elfen auch nur konkurrieren! Anscheinend schon, jedenfalls was Harry anbetraf.

"Na, sieh einer an", sagte da Hagrid leise, sodass nur er und Harry seine Worte verstehen können, "deswegen also ist der Elf so mächtig und schön. Da ist weitaus mehr im Spiel als bloße Zauberkraft." Die überschäumende Freude war aus seinen Augen gewichen und sein Blick ruhte vielmehr warnend und zweifelnd auf Harry, während Draco noch weiter errötete und sich irgendwie bloßgestellt vorkam.

Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Harry, der in Hagrids Richtung gewandt seinen Kopf schüttelte und dann ein kleines Lächeln in Dracos Richtung schickte. _Himmel oder Hölle, was davon sehe ich nur in deinen Augen?_

Darry ließ sich von dem momentanen erstaunten Schweigen aller Anwesenden jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, räusperte sich stattdessen und lächelte ein strahlendes Lächeln, dass seine weißen Zähne in der Sonne aufblitzen ließ. "Nennt mich ruhig Darry, so fühle ich mich wohler", begann er und nutzte die Gunst eines Sonnenstrahls, um seine Augen noch heller funkeln zu lassen als sie es eh schon taten, "und fragt ruhig alles, was ihr fragen wollt - ich antworte euch gerne!"

Draco gab nur ein kleines Schnauben von sich und verdrehte unwillkürlich die Augen. Der Elf liebte es wohl wirklich, im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen...

"Welche Charaktereigenschaften hast du von Harry und welche von Malfoy?" durchschnitt da die neugierige Stimme von Seamus Finnigan seine Gedanken und seine silbergrauen Augen wanderten zurück auf den gewachsenen Elf. Das versprach interessant zu werden.

Ein fröhliches Grinsen huschte über Darrys Gesicht und ließ ihn noch einen Tick besser aussehen als er es eh schon tat. Er war atemberaubend, und er wusste es.

"Die beiden haben, was euch sicher verwundern wird, sehr ähnliche Charakterzüge, nur in unterschiedlich starker Ausführung. Tja, und ich habe alles in voller Ausprägung abbekommen, was - wie ihr seht - nur zum Guten führen kann!" Er klimperte ein paar Mal mit den Wimpern und lachte dann - ein eindeutiges Harry-Lachen, das Draco einen prickelnden Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Gott, irgendwie war er in einer merkwürdigen Vorhölle gelandet.

Die Schüler ließen sich von Darrys verzauberndem Lachen anstecken und lachten ebenfalls, was sehr zur Auflockerung der Stimmung beitrug. Bald schossen von überall her die Fragen, die der Elf nur zu gerne beantwortete. Draco setzte sich derweil etwas abseits auf einen umgefallenen Baum und bemühte sich, seinen sich beschleunigenden Herzschlag irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen - entweder den oder seinen durch die Gegend springenden Geist. Keines von beiden wollte sich aber beruhigen lassen, und so senkte er ergeben seine Lider und atmete gezwungen ruhig ein und aus.

"Draco?" erklang es da fragend neben ihm, und sein einen-Sprung-machendes-Herz verriet ihm mit unleugnenbarer Logik, dass dort neben ihm Harry Potter stand.

"Ja?" fragte er müde zurück ohne die Augen zu öffnen oder sich irgendwie zu bewegen.

Der Baumstamm knarrte leicht und plötzlich fühlte er eine vertraute Wärme neben sich, die ihn nur noch mehr verwirrte. Schwach stieg ihm der ganze eigene Harry-Duft in die Nase und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht ein genüßliches Seufzen von sich zu geben. Es könnte ja alles so einfach sein...

"Ich... Ich wollte nur sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist", sagte Harry nach einer Weile und Draco bequemte sich nun doch dazu, seine Augen zu öffnen. Wieder einmal traf Grau auf Grün und der Blonde konnte nur hoffen, dass seine Augen nicht allzuviel von seinem Verlangen und seiner Sehnsucht preisgaben.

Ihm lag schon die schnippische Antwort auf der Zunge, ehe er sich etwas besseren besann und leicht lächelte. "Danke", erwiderte er leise, "geht schon." Er schwieg einen Moment und fragte sich, ob er sich den Rotschimmer auf Harrys Wangen nur einbildete oder ob er von der Sonne kam. "Und selbst?"

"Geht", antwortete er im gleichen Tonfall und schluckte schwer.

Ein paar Sekunden saßen sie einfach nur in stummer Eintracht nebeneinander, bis Harry schließlich leise seufzte und wieder das Wort ergriff. "Wegen vorhin... Also..."

"Ja", sagte nun auch Draco und sah wieder in die grünen Augen des Gryffindors, die ihn - wie sonst auch - völlig verzauberten und seine Gedanken benebelten, "ich..."

"Es tut mir leid", unterbrach ihn Harry und blickte kurz betreten zu Boden, "ich schätze, ich bin etwas... ausgeflippt."

Draco starrte ihn verblüfft an und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Hatte sich der Goldjunge gerade bei ihm entschuldigt? War die Welt im Begriff unterzugehen?

"Äh", machte er daher nur etwas unkoordiniert, "ist schon in Ordnung. Ich hab sowas wohl provoziert."

Urghs! Was war denn nur in ihn gefahren? Wozu brachte ihn der Gryffindor bloß?

Harrys Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf und er hob erneut den Blick, sodass Draco Gelegenheit hatte, die Freude in den grünen Smaragden aufzunehmen und in diesen zu versinken. Gut, wenn das der Lohn für seine Worte war, dann konnte er wohl damit leben.


	14. Chapter 14

Ich weiß, ihr habt vermutlich längst alles vergessen, was vorher war und ich schäme mich auch ziemlich... Aber in den letzten Wochen hatte mich eine andere FF von mir in ihren Fängen und ließ mich nicht mehr los, was irgendwie dazu geführt hat, dass in der FF inzwischen fast mehr Kapitel sind als hier. Naja. War eigentlich nicht so geplant, und daher habe ich mich jetzt wieder hier ran gesetzt... Ich hoffe, ihr seid noch dabei und genießt die FF!

DANKE allen Reviewern - ich bin grad zu müde, um euch aufzulisten, aber ihr wisst ja sowieso, dass ihr großartig seid!! xD

xxx

Ein leises Räuspern unterbrach ihren Blickkontakt, woraufhin sich ihrer beider Augen widerwillig voneinander lösten und richteten sich simultan auf den Störenfried. Dieser war - wie Draco nicht weiter verwunderte - natürlich niemand anderes als Darry, immernoch in seiner vergrößerten Form.

"Stör ich?" fragte er mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen, wofür ihn der Slytherin am liebsten erwürgt hätte.

"Ja", knurrte er angesäuert, während Harry im gleichen Augenblick "Nein" sagte.

Für einen Augenblick schwiegen beide, sprachlos über die Reaktion des jeweils anderen. Dann errötete Harry schlagartig, um etwa genau das gleiche Maß, um das Draco erbleichte, ehe er abrupt von seinem Platz aufstand. Soviel also zu der Schönheit der Situation, herzlichen Dank auch, verdammter Elf!

"Ich schätze, dann störe _ich_ wohl", entgegnete er spitz und ging wieder auf die Gruppe zu, Darrys nach ihm greifenden Fingern ausweichend als täte er nichts anderes als dauernd vor irgendwelchen Annäherungen zu entfliehen. Vermutlich seine Quidditch-Reflexe, aber was soll's - hoffentlich dachte der verfluchte Potter, er könne nur so schnell ausweichen weil er seit seiner Ankunft auf dem blöden Schloss vor all diesen Jahren immer wieder und wieder von allen möglichen Leuten bedrängt wurde. Schließlich war das auch durchaus wahr, auch wenn das Ganze viel eher so aussah, dass Draco diesen 'Bedrängungen' eigentlich nicht ausgewichen war... Aber das war eine andere Geschichte.

Mit raschen Schritten ging er auf den Rest der Klasse zu, nur weg von diesem Fleisch gewordenen Ende seiner geistigen Gesundheit, ehe er ein paar Worte von Hagrid aufschnappte und wie erstarrt mitten in seiner Bewegung anhielt. Was hatte er da gerade gesagt? Hörte er richtig?

"... ein unglaubliches Potential! Wir können nur froh sein, dass Elfen von Natur aus gutherzige Wesen sind, ansonsten könnte ein Wesen mit solchen Mitteln wie Darrel leicht das ganze Schloss verschwinden lassen!"

Draco schnaubte leicht, während alle anderen aufgeregte Blicke austauschten. Elfen und gutherzig? Hatte der gute, alte dumm-doofe Wildhüter auch einen genauen Blick auf diesen Scherz von einer Stubenfliege geworfen, der sich erdreistete zu behaupten, dass in ihm Malfoy-Blut floss?

"Aber Hagrid", wandte ein leicht besorgt wirkender Ron Weasley da ein, "kann nicht das Blut, dass von Malfoy kommt, etwas anderes bewirken?"

"Wie meinst du das, Ron?" fragte Hagrid nach, und Draco konnte sich die Antwort des Rotschopfes schon denken, bevor er sie aussprach.

"Ich meine, dass Malfoy böse ist!" antwortete das Wiesel da wie nicht anders erwartet, "sein Vater ist ein verurteilter Todesser! Und er ist auch nicht gerade für sein herzliches Wesen bekannt!"

Draco verzog leicht seinen Mund und zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Herrlich, wie das Wiesel mal wieder mit unglaublicher Kombinationsfähigkeit eins und eins zusammenzählte und stolz sein Ergebnis präsentierte. Dumm nur, dass dieses Ergebnis falsch war. Aber wer konnte auch etwas anderes erwarten von jemandem, dessen IQ dem eines Nagetiers glich - und selbst das war noch geschmeichelt?

Hagrid schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. "Das würde nichts ändern", erklärte er, "Elfen haben ein reines Herz, egal wie sie entstehen. Sie können nichts Böses tun - es wäre gegen ihre Natur."

"Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass Draco kein Todesser ist", warf Blaise gelangweilt ein und betrachtete seine Fingernägel, "auch wenn er definitiv kein reines Herz hat. Naja, zumindest nicht im konventionellen Sinn." Er warf einen bezeichnenden Blick in die Richtung des Blonden und grinste leicht, und Draco konnte gar nicht anders als zurückzulächeln. Manchmal, äußerst selten zwar, war er wirklich dankbar über seine Freundschaft zu dem Italiener.

Der Rest der Klasse vertiefte sich wieder in Diskussionen über Elfen und deren Natur, während Draco tief seufzte und beschloss, sich diesem Gespräch lieber fern zu halten. Ein Blick über seine Schulter verriet ihm, dass Darry und Harry (eine schreckliche Namenskombination, fast so wie Hanni und Nanni) in einer mehr oder weniger hitzigen Diskussion versunken waren, an der er definitiv nicht teilhaben wollte - schon allein deshalb, weil er Harry am liebsten immer noch sein blödes "Nein" in den Hals gestopft hatte.

'Nein, du hast nicht gestört, Darry, ich bin im Gegenteil natürlich froh, dich zu sehen - stell dir vor, ich, der großartige Harry Potter, musste hier sitzen mit niemandem sonst als Draco Malfoy! Welch ein Drama!'

Das war doch zum Mäusemelken!

Erbost trat er gegen einen Baum, seufzte leise und ließ sich dann zu den Wurzeln der Birke ins Gras sinken. Über ihm summten fröhlich ein paar Bienen, die Wieso roch frisch und ein lauer Wind umwehte seine Nase - ein perfekter Tag. Zu schade, dass Malfoys nicht der Genuss solcher Tage vergönnt war.

Entnervt schloss er seine Augen und verdrängte mit aller Macht die Ereignisse der letzten Tage. Wie lange war es her, seit Darry in seinem Leben aufgetaucht war? Gute 24 Stunden? Und was war seither geschehen? Er hatte seinen Lehrer ausgeknockt, er wurde von einer pummeligen Minimischung aus Brown und Pansy begrapscht, er hatte Potter geküsst und sich von Potter küssen lassen und sich anschließend mit eben demselben Potter vor der gesamten Schule gestritten. Nebenbei hatte er ungefähr 38 Schulregeln gebrochen, weil er verbotener Weise ein Obliviate hatte anwenden müssen - nicht, dass das wirklich schlimm war - und wurde auch noch von Hagrid gedrückt (was wirklich schlimm war). Und das erst nach einem Tag! Er hatte diese lächerliche Persiflage auf sich selbst noch 6 volle Tage am Hals!

Neben ihm knackte ein Ast und gleich darauf lehnte sich eine Schulter an seine. Ein bekanntes Aftershave stieg in seine Nase und ein altbewährtes Grinsen erschien auf Dracos Zügen.

"Zabini", bemerkte er mit immernoch geschlossenen Augen, "na, genug Verteidigung für mich geleistet?"

Er spürte, wie der Dunkelhaarige neben ihm gleichgültig seine Schultern zuckte. "Du weißt doch, ich mag eben keine Unwahrheiten", erwiderte er leichthin, sich höchstwahrscheinlich nur zu gut bewusst, wie wichtig dem Blonden seine Unterstützung war, "und außerdem liebe ich es einfach, dem Wiesel zu widersprechen."

"Oh, danke Blaise", antwortete Draco mit Ironie in der Stimme, "und ich Trottel hatte schon angenommen, dass es tatsächlich um mich ging."

Blaise grinste. "Das ist aber wirklich außerordentlich trottelig von dir, Dray", meinte er fröhlich, "und das, wo du doch sonst so weitsichtig bist."

Draco wandte den Kopf und öffnete endlich seine Augen. "Wieso erlaube ich dir noch gleich, dich in meiner Nähe aufzuhalten, Zabini? Und das, obwohl deine Zähne so weiß sind, dass ich davon irgendwann sicher blind werde?"

Blaise' Grinsen erweiterte sich nur noch und entblößte noch ein paar mehr strahlend weiße Zähne, ähnlich einem hungrigen Hai kurz vor dem Zubeißen. "Weil ich derjenige bin, der dich immer auf dem Laufenden hält", entgegnete er nicht im Mindesten beleidigt, "und weil du heimlich darauf wartest, dass ich dir irgendwann etwas von meiner Zahnpasta abgebe - aber darauf kannst du lange warten, die kriegst du nicht!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Auf dem Laufenden? Na dann, schieß los", verlangte er, ohne auf die unsinnige Zahnpasta-Bemerkung einzugehen. Also wirklich, er und begierig auf diese blöde Zahnpasta! Wenn seine Zähne noch weißer wären als sie ohnehin waren, würden sie im Dunkeln leuchten. Schließlich waren seine Zähne kein bißchen weniger weiß als die Zabinis, nur grinste er nur nicht die ganze Zeit so debil vor sich hin.

"Der Elf verstärkt eure Zauberkräfte", erklärte Blaise dann und sah Draco an als erwarte er für diese Enthüllung ein Leckerli oder zumindest ein freundliches Schulterklopfen. Draco allerdings zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

"Sag mir was, was ich noch nicht weiß", erwiderte er bloß und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, "das habe ich nämlich auch schon gemerkt. Wie sonst hätte ich sonst pltözlich exklusiven Zugang zu Harry Potters Gedanken?"

"Wohl wahr", bekannte Blaise mit einem eindeutig zweideutigem Grinsen, "und? Was denkt unser großer Held so?"

Draco rümpfte in Erinnerung an die nicht gerade lobenden Worte etwas seine Nase. "Größtenteils denkt er, dass er sich mit mir die größte Plage von ganz Hogwarts eingefangen hat, ist das nicht herzig?"

Blaise gab sich Mühe, so etwas ähnliches wie ein bemitleidendes Gesicht zu machen, konnte allerdings das freche Funkeln aus seinen Augen nicht ganz verbergen. "Ach komm, Dray", meinte er begütigend, "wer kann es ihm verdenken? Du benimmst dich nicht gerade wie der Sonnenschein in Person!"

"Ich bin auch nicht der Sonnenschein in Person", knurrte Draco augenblicklich zurück und schenkte Zabini einen seiner 'wehe-du-sagst-noch-ein-falsches-Wort'-Blicke, der diesen jedoch reichlich unbeeindruckt ließ.

"Und wir alle sehen ja, wie wunderbar du mit dieser Philosophie bei Potter gefahren bist, nicht wahr?" stellte er nur trocken fest und hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue. Draco war kurz davor, eine wütende Antwort zurückzugeben, erkannte dann aber die Wahrheit in den Worten seines Freundes und seufzte nur. Mit einem müden Seufzen fuhr er sich durch seine Haare und ließ sich langsam gegen Zabini sinken, bis sein Kopf in dem Schoß des Italieners lag.

Etwas, was er normalerweise nie am helllichten Tag und schon gar nicht vor den Augen seiner bescheuerten Pflege-von-magischen-Geschöpfen-Klasse getan hatte, aber etwas, was ihm zur Gewohnheit geworden war seit er mit unleugnenbarer Sicherheit wusste, dass Zabini zu den wenigen Menschen gehörte, denen er tatsächlich vertrauen konnte. Sie saßen oft so in ihrem Schlafraum, er mit dem Kopf auf Blaise' Beinen, sodass der Dunkelhaarige durch seine seidig weichen Haare fahren konnte. Es gehörte zu den wenigen Momenten, in denen sich Draco einfach mal wie der Teenager gab, der er war, und nicht darauf bestand, als die Eisskulptur betrachtet zu werden, die sein Vater aus ihm gemacht hatte.

Und da beide zu sehr an ihrer seltsamen Freundschaft hingen, als jemals der kleinen, jedoch trotzdem nicht zu leugnenden sexuellen Spannung nachzugeben, die zwischen ihnen herrschte, war es eigentlich auch kein Problem, von keinen von ihnen. Blaise begann sogar, wie er es gewohnt war mit Dracos Haaren zu spielen, während dieser nochmals seufzte und langsam seine Augen schloss. Verdammter Potter. Warum konnte es nicht so mit ihm sein? Nein, statt dessen lag er hier mit seinem besten Freund, der zwar bisexuell aber trotzdem so wenig zu begatten wie ein Werwolf bei Vollmond war. Ganz großartig und ach-so-typisch für seine derzeitige Mistsituation.

"Malf...", sagte da plötzlich jemand rechts von ihm, und als er leicht verstört - er hatte völlig verdrängt, dass sie tatsächlich noch draußen und nicht etwa in ihrem kuscheligen Schlafraum im Slytherinkerker waren - die Augen öffnete, begegnete er einem mindestens ebenso verstört wirkenden Harry Potter, der die beiden mit großen Augen anstarrte. Das Wort war ihm buchstäblich im Hals stecken geblieben und er starrte das friedlich daliegende Pärchen mit solchem Unglauben an, dass Draco ungewollt das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

"Das ist nicht so, wie es aussieht", sagte er hastig, woraufhin grüne Augen ihn sprachlos anblickten. Na gut, soviel zu ausgedienten Phrasen. Noch ein Klischee übrig, Mr Malfoy? "Das... äh... bedeutet nichts!" Jaaa, sehr gut, da haben wir ja noch eins. Schön übrigens, dieses ganze Rechtfertigen. Wie in einer Ehe.

"Natürlich nicht, Malfoy", entgegnete der Gryffindor stocksteif und biss wütend seine Zähne aufeinander, "dir bedeutet ja nichts jemals etwas, nicht wahr?" Seine Robe wirbelte wütend hoch, so schnell drehte er sich wieder um, und Draco konnte nur seinem Rücken hinterherstarren. Na herrlich.

"Tsts", hörte er da von oben eine ihm nur zu gut bekannte Stimme, "darf ich an dieser Stelle ein Lied singen?" Darry räusperte sich theatralisch und sprang dann von dem niedrigen Ast, auf dem er sich niedergelassen hatte (Draco wollte gar nicht wissen, wie und wann er dort raufgekommen war) um federleicht im Gras zu landen, obwohl der Slytherin schon fast dafür gebetet hatte, dass sich das dusselige Ding wenigstens den Knöchel verstauchen würde. Tja, Pech gehabt.

"Stop! In the name of love! Before you break a heart!" trällerte der kleine Adonis dann fröhlich heraus, was Draco zu einem entnervten Augenrollen veranlasste. In einer einzigen, eleganten Bewegung stand er auf und funkelte den Elfen wütend an. "Hör du lieber auf, sonst brech ich dir was", drohte er mit einem zornigen Blitzen in den Augen, ehe er hinter dem Gryffindor hereilte. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was er sagen wollte, aber er konnte ihn auf keinen Fall so abdampfen lassen. Nicht schon wieder. Das passierte ihm einfach zu häufig in letzter Zeit.


	15. Chapter 15

Jep, auch hier geht es allmählich weiter... Ich weiß, Asche auf mich, ich habe mir sträflich viel Zeit für dieses Kapitel gelassen - aber ich schätze mal, das, was passieren wird, macht das zumindest teilweise wieder wett!! xD

Soo, und nun will ich euch nicht weiter von eurem Lesevergnügen abhalten!!

Nur noch ein kurzer, dafür umso größerer Dank an meine Reviewer: zissy, Muecke, anarai, LittleWhisper, l-Lyla-l, ToyoKadiyaMikayla, spiritofair, Julia, DjEngelchen, Minnilein, Nachtregen, Marry me und skateZ! Ich bin absolut süchtig nach euch und euren Reviews, ich hoffe ihr wisst das!!

xxx

Eine Hand, die nach seinem Handgelenk griff, hielt ihn zurück und wirbelte ihn herum. "Dray", hörte er Zabini sagen, während er heftig an seinem Arm zog um sich so aus der Umklammerung frei zu machen, "ich glaube nicht, dass das eine besonders gute Idee ist."

Draco schnaubte bloß und verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen noch, was Blaise jedoch nur dazu veranlasste, seine Finger noch fester um die helle Haut seines Handgelenks zu schließen. "Dray", wiederholte er begütigend, "hör mir doch kurz zu. Das wäre nicht klug!"

"Halt die Klappe, Blaise", zischte Draco zurück und zog noch heftiger an seinem Arm, allmählich darüber frustriert, dass er sich nicht von seinem Freund frei machen könnte, "das hier geht dich nichts an."

Der Italiener verdrehte bloß die Augen. "Ach, nicht?" fragte er und lupfte eine Augenbraue, "komisch, dass Potter mir dann gerade eine Beziehung mit dir unterstellt hat."

Draco knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Und du glaubst jetzt also, dass das irgendwie besser wird, wenn du hier stehst und mich zu laberst? Meinst du nicht, dass das nicht doch eher noch Öl ins Feuer gießt?"

"Hörst du dir eigentlich selbst zu?" wollte Blaise da wissen, "bemerkst du denn gar nicht, was hier grad abgeht? Potter war eifersüchtig! Ei-fer-süch-tig, Draco! Lass ihn zappeln, zum Kuckuck! Ihr habt schließlich noch die ganze Nacht, um das wieder grade zu biegen... Außerdem bemerkt er mit Sicherheit eh bald, dass zwischen uns nichts ist, und wenn du ihm jetzt hinterher rennst machst du dich nur lächerlich."

Zähneknirschend nahm Draco den Wahrheitsgehalt in den Worten seines Freundes wahr und ließ sich langsam wieder zurück in den Schatten des Baumes sinken. Blaise setzte sich neben ihn und verfrachtete ihn wie selbstverständlich wieder in die Lage, in der sie auch schon zuvor gesessen hatten - der Blonde mit dem Kopf im Schoß von Zabini, während dieser ruhig mit den feinen silberblonden Strähnen Dracos spielte. "Je öfter man uns so sieht, umso weniger prekär sieht das Ganze aus", fügte er erklärend bei, und Draco nickte bloß und schloß die Augen, sich die Streicheleinheiten gefallen lassend. Das konnte er jetzt wirklich gebrauchen, ein wenig Ruhe und Erholung nach dem ganzen Debakel mit Harry und dem Elf...

Als hätte Darry seine Gedanken gehört, quäkte plötzlich eine ihm nur zu gut bekannte Stimme in seine Gedanken. "So früh zurück? Wolltest du nicht was erledigen?"

Draco stöhnte entnervt auf und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als auch schon Blaise antwortete. "Ich hab ihn davon abgehalten. Er sollte sich nicht aufführen wie einer der Creeveys zu den fruchtbaren Tagen."

Darry kicherte leise und Draco verdrehte hinter geschlossenen Lidern die Augen. Irgendwie hatte er die dumpfe Befürchtung, dass sich Darry und Blaise hervorragend würden verstehen können. SIe hatten die gleiche, unheimlich penetrante Art, ihm mit wenigen Worten den letzten Nerv zu rauben.

"Und selbst, Elf? Solltest du dich nicht bewundern lassen?" fragte er gehässig dazwischen und sorgte dafür, dass seine Stimme vor Spott nur so triefte. Himmel, der Elf nervte ihn und sollte gefälligst verschwinden. Er brauchte mal ein wenig Zeit nur für sich.

"Bewunderung geht einem irgendwann auf die Nerven", meinte Darry bloß, was Draco dazu veranlasste, doch noch seine Lider zu heben, "ihr müsstet das doch wissen."

"Und ob", murmelten er und Blaise wie aus einem Munde und grinsten sich dann kurz zu. Das war schließlich die Basis ihrer Freundschaft gewesen - ihr unmöglich nicht zu registstrierendes gutes Aussehen, ihr völliges Bewusstsein desselben und schließlich die Gruppe von slytherinschen Bewunderern, die sich um die beiden geschart hatten. Es war einfach unumgänglich gewesen, sich nicht zu befreunden.

"Aber sag mal, Blaise, wo ist denn Hazel?" erkundigte sich Darry dann unschuldig nach Blaise' und Hermines Elfe, woraufhin dieser entschuldigend den Kopf schüttelte und lächelte.

"Tja, Darry-Boy, der Zug ist wohl leider abgefahren. Hermines Gene sind durchgebrochen und sie hat sich an Wiesels und Notts Elf gehängt. Aber es sind ja noch genug Fische im Teich! Und sei dir gewiss, Mini-Dray, du kannst so ziemlich jede haben, die du willst", versicherte Blaise ihm und grinste ihm verschwörerisch zu. Herrje. Waren sie schon wieder bei dem Thema gelandet.

Der Elf grinste und polierte seine Nägel an dem Revers seiner Jacke. "Ich schätze, da hast du Recht. Ich sehe einfach besser aus, als gut für mich ist."

Blaise lachte leise und fuhr erneut durch Dracos Haare, der leicht den Kopf schüttelte und die Augen verdrehte. "Darry", sagte der Blonde dann nach einer Weile, in der er vergeblich darauf wartete, dass Darry sich vielleicht aus eigenem Antrieb aus seiner Gegenwart entfernte, "müsstest du nicht irgendwann wieder klein werden? Damit es leichter möglich ist, dich zu ignorieren?"

Die Augen des Elfs blinkten vergnügt auf. "Angst vor der Konkurrenz, Dray?"

Draco schnaubte bloß und räkelte sich etwas auf Blaise' Beinen, was dieser mit einem belustigen Auflächeln registrierte. Er ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde. "Ich habe keine Konkurrenz an dieser Schule", stellte Draco dann, ganz gemäß den Annahmen seines Freundes, klar und fegte sich nicht-vorhandene Staubfusseln von seiner makellosen Robe, "es gibt schließlich niemanden, der mir widerstehen könnte - ich bin die Mensch gewordene Versuchung für alle, die noch wenigstens über einen ihrer fünf Sinne verfügen."

"Mit Ausnahme von Harry", hängte Darry fröhlich an und grinste, während sich Dracos Stirn dunkel umwölkte. Wie außerordentlich nett von dem Elf, diese kleine unbedeutende Tatsache wieder zur Sprache zu bringen.

"Wo ist bloß der Ausknopf an diesem lächerlichen Abbild aller meiner schlechten Eigenschaften?" flüsterte Draco frustriert und schickte Darry einen mörderischen Blick, den dieser jedoch gelassen erwiderte.

"Stört dich das etwa, Großer?" fragte er süßlich zurück und klimperte mit den Wimpern, woraufhin ungewollt das Blut in Dracos sonst blasse Wangen schossen.

"Was geht es dich an, du blöder Abklatsch eines misslungenen Klons", fauchte er ungewohnt heftig, was Darrys gute Laune nur noch zu steigern schien.

"Die Sensation!" schwärmte er, sprang auf und klatschte in die Hände, woraufhin wieder dieses unerträgliche Licht die Netzhaut aller Umstehenden versengte und Darry sich zurück auf seine Ausgangsgröße beschränkt hatte, "der Malfoy-Erbe und der Voldemort-Bezwinger! Man sollte Romane darüber schreiben!"

Blaise lachte amüsiert auf und machte so Dracos entspanntes Liegen um einiges unentspannter, da nun sein Kopf auf dem Schoß des Italieners wie ein Basketball auf und ab hopste. Entnervt setzte er sich schließlich auf, schnappte sich in einer durch das Quidditch geschulten Bewegung den Elf und hielt sich die winzige Gestalt eng vor das Gesicht.

"Ein Wort an Potter oder irgendwen sonst, und du brauchst ein paar neue Flügel", zischte er aufgebracht, was Darrel nicht im mindesten zu beeindrucken schien.

"Gott, wie putzig - du drohst mir! MIR! Dabei müsstest sogar du mit deinem wirklichen Un-Talent für magische Geschöpfe inzwischen mitbekommen haben, dass ich in der kurzen Zeit, die ich hierbin, alle, und ich wiederhole, ALLE Kräfte der Zauberer in mir vereinige, die diese im Laufe ihres Lebens erlangen. Ich kann also nicht nur alles, was du kannst oder was Harry kann - ich kann auch das, was ihr noch können WERDET! Und das sogar zigfach exponentiell gesteigert, durch die Kürze meiner Verweildauer unter euch! Also, mein lieber, süßer, hübscher Draco - du möchtest mir drohen? Ich lach mich scheckig!"

Und tatsächlich begann das kleine Geschöpf in seiner Faust sich vor Lachen zu schütteln, dass seine Hand hin und her wackelte und er einen heftigen Schwall Elfenstaub einatmete.

_Oh je, Elfenstaub... viel zuviel Elfenstaub..._, konnte er gerade noch denken, ehe er den Elf losließ und mit einer Entschlossenheit, die sowohl Hagrid wie auch alle Schüler verwunderte, zum Seeufer herübermarschierte, andem sich Harry niedergelassen hatte und wütend auf die spiegelglatte Oberfläche des Sees starrte.

"Mitkommen, Potter", forderte er knapp und griff sich Harrys Handgelenk, "sofort."

Harry war anscheinend nicht im Mindesten von seinem Vorhaben beglückt sondern versuchte stattdessen krampfhaft, die ihn umklammernde Rechte abzuschütteln, was ihm aber absolut nicht gelang. Seine Versuche, das Übel abzuwenden, endeten viel mehr darin, dass er am Ende wie eine betrunkene Wachtel hinter Draco herstolperte und dabei wütend herumzeterte.

"Moment, Malfoy, so geht das nicht", bemerkte Hagrid da und legte dem Blonden eine Hand auf die Schulter, "Sie können nicht einfach Harry entführen nur weil Ihnen das gerade so passt! Lassen Sie ihn sofort los!"

"Den Teufel werd' ich, und wenn diese Riesentatze nicht sofort von meiner Schulter verschwindet, dann..." weiter kam Draco nicht, da sich urplötzlich Darry vor ihm in der Luft aufbaute und ein strahlendes Lächeln an den Halbriesen schickte.

"Hagrid, mein Freund, habe ich schon erzählt, wie Elfen auf andere magische Geschöpfe wirken?" Er machte eine Handbewegung à la 'Tatarata-hier-ist-ihr-Preis' und schnipste zweimal mit den Fingern, woraufhin die Riesenkrake plötzlich ihren hässlichen Kopf aus dem See steckte und eine Tentakel in der Größe von Hagrids Hütte aus dem Wasser hob. Den Anwesenden gefror der Atem, während Draco dem Elf kurz zugrinste (sich kurz innerlich fragend, warum ausgerechnet sein personifiziertes Debakel ihm half) und den sich immer noch heftig sträubenden Harry mit einigen Anstrengungen in ihr Zimmer beförderte.

Schwungvoll stieß er den Gryffindor in den Raum und warf dann die Tür zu, die er gleich darauf mit einigen Siegelzaubern verschloss. Als er seinen Blick wieder dem Dunkelhaarigen zuwandte, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen und leckte sich genießerisch die Lippen.

Durch seine etwas rabiate Tour durch das Schloß wirkte Harry irgendwie leicht angeschlagen und überdurchschnittlich gereizt. Seine grünen Augen funkelten unheilverkündend, seine Robe war ihm während des Weges auf höchst irritierende Weise verrutscht, sodass Draco einen guten Blick auf die sich treffenden Schlüsselbeine des Gryffindors hatte, und sein Haar schien noch wilder abzustehen als sonst.

Der Anblick brachte Draco fast um vor Verlangen, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht allein vom Elfenstaub herrührte.

"So, Potter", sagte er entschlossen und ließ seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden kollern während er den Anderen nicht aus den Augen ließ, "jetzt sind es nur noch du und ich."

Harry starrte ihn an als hätte er den Verstand verloren und versetzte ihm einen wütenden Stoß gegen die Schultern, der Draco nach hinten gegen die Tür taumeln ließ.

"Was soll der Scheiß, Malfoy?! Wieso schleifst du mich hierhin? Ist in deiner Matschbirne jetzt auch der letzte Funken Verstand flöten gegangen?!" fauchte er wütend, schob den Blonden vom einzigen Ausweg aus dem Zimmer weg und rüttelte erfolglos an dem Türknauf. "Verdammt nochmal, lass mich hier raus!"

"Bestimmt nicht, Potty-Pott", sing-sangte Draco, nicht mal ansatzweise durch Harrys Ausbruch beeindruckt und schleuderte den Gryffindor herum, sodass sie sich plötzlich nur um Zentimeter getrennt einander gegenüber fanden und sich silberne Augen erbarmungslos in smaragdgrüne bohrten, "du bleibst hier bis ich mit dir fertig bin."

Fasziniert sah er zu, wie Harrys Kehlkopf sich rasant auf und ab bewegte und der Ausdruck von Kampfeslust in seinen Augen kurzzeitig dem von Panik Platz machte. "Was... was willst du tun? Mich umbringen? Hier?!" kiekste Harry, anscheinend etwas aus der Bahn geworfen durch Dracos Nase, die sich genießerisch in seine Halsbeuge legte.

"Keineswegs", flüsterte der Blonde heiser gegen die verlockende Haut, ehe er seiner momentan größten Schwäche nachgab und sanft einen kleinen Kuss auf die so verführerische Stelle hauchte.

Kurz darauf fand er sich am Boden liegend wieder und über ihm stand ein zornessprühender Harry Potter. Die Wut, die aus seinen Zügen sprach, war so überdeutlich und präsent, dass der Gedanke, dass dieser doch erst 17jährige den Dunklen Lord besiegen sollte, gar nicht mehr so abwegig war.

"Du hast ja nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun wenn du denkst, dass ich jetzt die Ablenkung für die Zeit spiele, in der Blaise keine Zeit für dich hat, Malfoy!" donnerte seine Stimme durch den Raum, doch Dracos Gedanken waren zu sehr von dem Staub benebelt um auch nur irgendwie an die Gefahr zu denken, die vielleicht von dem Dunkelhaarigen ausgehen könnte.

"Viel eher ist Blaise eine Ablenkung, wenn du keine Zeit für mich hast... und für mich vermutlich so erotisch wie das Wiesel für dich", antwortete er reichlich platt, stand auf als wäre nichts gewesen und ging schnurstracks wieder auf den nach hinten zurückweichenden Gryffindor zu.

"Was soll das heißen? Meinst du, ich bin blöd? Ich seh doch, was da abgeht!" gab Harry zurück und wurde leicht rot, da er vermutlich bemerkte, dass seine Äußerungen verdächtig nah an die einer eifersüchtigen Ehefrau herankamen.

"Was denn, Potter?" schnurrte Draco und hatte endlich den Abstand zwischen ihnen überwunden, was größtenteils daran lag, dass Harry inzwischen an die Wand gestoßen war, "etwa sowas wie das hier?" Sprach's, und schnappte sich den widerstrebenden Kopf des Anderen um ihn in einen erbarmungslos fordernden und hungrigen Kuss zu ziehen, der beide atemlos zurück ließ. Nur aus äußerstem Sauerstoffmangel löste sich Draco wieder von dem Gryffindor, dessen Augen sich geschlossen hatten und der langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich glaube dir nicht, Malfoy", flüsterte er leise, "du willst nur deinen Spaß haben und mich auf die Liste deiner Eroberungen setzen um mich fertig zu machen. Und, bei aller Selbstzerstörung, dafür bin nicht mal ich zu haben." Er schob Draco beiseite und ging erneut auf die Tür zu, was den Blonden allmählich in den Wahnsinn trieb. Mit einem wütenden Schnauben riss er sich seine Krawatte vom Hals und warf sie dem Dunkelhaarigen an den Kopf, wo sie sich in den strubbeligen Haaren verfing und so ein überaus lächerliches Bild aus dem zukünftigen Retter der Welt machte.

"Was soll der Mist?" fragte Harry entnervt, drehte sich noch einmal um und zog die Krawatte von seinem Kopf, "denkst du, das bringt dich weiter? Lassen wir es doch einfach dabei. Du wirst mich nie kriegen, verstanden, Frettchen?"

"NEIN!" gab Draco entschlossen zurück, zog sich mit einem Ruck seine Robe über den Kopf und warf sie achtlos hinter sich, "nie in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich irgendetwas so gewollt wie das hier, und ich lasse dich bestimmt nicht abhauen, nur damit du wieder den großen, würdevollen Märtyrer spielen kannst, der ja ach-so-gerne leidet!" Erneut drängte er den Gryffindor an die Wand, der energisch versuchte, den Blonden von sich zu schieben.

"Du hast zuviel Elfenstaub geschnüffelt, Malfoy", murmelte Harry erstickt als er Dracos Lippen erneut an seinem Hals fühlte, seine eigenen Hände nutzlos über seinem Kopf von dem Slytherin zusammengehalten.

Draco hob kurz den Kopf und sein verklärter Blick bohrte sich in den zweifelnden Harrys. "Und du viel zu wenig", antwortete er mit einem Anflug seiner alten Malfoy-Herrlichkeit und ließ einen Funken von Ironie in seinen Augen aufleuchten, ehe er jeden aufkeimenden Protest des Gryffindors ganzeinfach mit seinen Lippen gegen Harrys erstickte.

Der Kuss, den er Harry mehr stahl als wirklich bekam, pulste die Wirkung des Staubs noch um ein Vielfaches hoch und raubte ihm auch noch das letzte kleine bißchen Selbstkontrolle. Mit einem hungrigen Knurren schob er seine Hände unter die Robe des Gryffindors und fuhr an dessen bronzefarbener Haut entlang um jedes Mal ungeduldig an jedwedem Stoff zu zerren, der sich zwischen ihn und sein Opfer drängte. Schließlich gab Harry seinen ohnehin immer schwächer werdenden Widerstand auf und ließ seine Schutzwälle fallen, in etwa dem gleichen Maße wie auch die Kleidungsstücke um sie fielen und einen ansehlichen Haufen um sie herumbildeten.

"Warte... stop... Malfoy...", keuchte Harry atemlos dazwischen, das Hemd nur noch lose um die Schultern hängend und gerade im Begriff, von dem Blonden die Gürtelschnalle geöffnet zu bekommen.

"Draco", berichtigte der Slytherin geschäftig, kümmerte sich dann jedoch weiter um diesen anscheinend zickigen Löwenkopf, der seinen Biss in das Leder einfach nicht lösen wollte.

"Was? Nein, ich meine... WARTE!" Energisch schob Harry den heftig atmenden Blonden von sich, der ihn verwirrt ansah und die Zeit nutzte, um sein ebenfalls auf halb Acht hängendes Hemd zu den restlichen Kleidungsstücken auf den Boden zu verfrachten.

"Warum? Komm schon, Harry... Du musst gar nicht erst behaupten, du würdest das nicht wollen!" erwiderte Draco lächelnd und machte wieder einen Schritt auf den Gryffindor zu, wurde jedoch fast augenblicklich von einer knappen Handbewegung aufgehalten.

"Du hast Harry gesagt", stellte der Dunkelhaarige leicht geschockt fest, was Draco mit einem Hochziehen seiner rechten Augenbraue quittierte. Sein Geist war zu sehr vom Staub benebelt als dass er die Heiligkeit dieses Moments hätte erkennen können.

"Gut erkannt", antwortete er knapp, und zu mehr hätte er ohnehin kaum Zeit gehabt, da Harry in diesem Moment in einer fast verzweifelt wirkenden Geste seinen Kopf packte und ihn an sich zog. Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, und diesmal wurde er von keinem von beiden unterbrochen. Kleidungsstücke fielen zu Boden und bildeten eine deutliche Spur bis zu ihrem Bett.

In einem Wust aus Gliedmaßen fielen sie in die Kissen, Draco über Harry, silberne Haut auf bronzener, beide heftig um Atem ringend, und silberne Augen bohrten sich in einem kurzen Anflug von Klarheit in smaragdgrüne. "Bist du sicher?"

_Bitte, lass ihn ja sagen, ich sterbe sonst, bitte, lass ihn ja sagen..._

Die Hände des Gryffindors strichen aufreizend langsam über Dracos entblößten Rücken und schoben sich dann millimeterweise unter die edel-schwarze Seidenboxershorts des Blonden. Draco holte zitternd Luft und senkte um Sauerstoff und einen klaren Verstand bemüht den Kopf, bis seine Lippen auf dem Schlüsselbein des Anderen lagen und er den durch die Nähe zu dem Dunkelhaarigen vervielfachten Geruch Harrys einatmen konnte.

"Ja", antwortete der Gryffindor dann endlich und drehte leicht seinen Kopf, sodass er seine Zähne sanft in Dracos Ohr graben konnte.

Dracos Verstand setzte vor purer Glückseligkeit aus und er ließ sich von seinen Instinkten leiten --- und ohne, dass es einem von beiden in den Sinn gekommen wäre, wurden sie bei all ihren Handlungen von einem äußerst zufriedenen paar türkisblauer Augen beobachtet. Auf der anderen Seite des Fensters hing Darry, der sich nach einer Weile gemütlich auf die von der Sonne gewärmte Fensterbank sinken ließ und vor sich hinlächelte. "Die zweite Vollmondnacht", murmelte er fröhlich, "und eine ist noch übrig."


	16. Chapter 16

ASCHE AUF MEIN HAUPT! Ich weiß, ich habe diese FF schändlich vernachlässigt... Irgendwie war ich sehr abgelenkt durch die ganzen Ideen, die mir durch Thestrals durch den Kopf schossen, aber ich kann euch beruhigen: Die andere FF ist jetzt beendet, ich kann mich daher wieder mehr SIJ widmen!

Und daher gibt es jetzt auch endlich, endlich, endlich das nächste Kapitel.. Ich hoffe, ich bin noch nicht ganz in Vergessenheit geraten oder/und in Ungnade gefallen, und ihr seid so gut und hinterlasst mir einen Review?

XXX

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und die Augen öffnete, begegnete ihm ein dichtes schwarzes Haarbüschel und seine Arme waren um einen durchtrainierten, goldgebräunten Körper geschlungen. Für eine fürchterliche Sekunde lang hatte er die irre Idee, dass er und Blaise nun doch schließlich der gegenseitigen Anziehung nicht mehr hatten widerstehen können und das passiert war, wovon wohl jedes Mädchen in Slytherin heimlich träumte - die beiden meistbegehrten und mächtigsten Slytherin der Schule, gemeinsam im Bett. Dann jedoch atmete er leicht ein und seine Nase war sofort erfüllt von diesem einzigartigen und unverwechselbaren Duft, den nur ein einziger Mensch mit sich herumtrug: Harry Potter.

Draco lächelte leicht in Erinnerung an die jüngsten Ereignisse und drückte einen kleinen Kuss auf den köstlichen Nacken, der sich da so direkt vor seiner Nase befand. Harry räkelte sich leicht, schlief aber weiter - den Schlaf der Gerechten, schließlich hatten weder er noch Draco in der letzten Nacht sonderlich viel schlafen können. Der bloße Gedanke daran trieb dem Blonden die Röte ins Gesicht, völlig untypisch für ihn - schließlich war es nun wirklich nicht sein erstes Mal gewesen und er hatte auch schon durchaus abenteuerlichere Dinge im Bett getan, trotzdem war die Sache mit Harry etwas völlig anderes und machte ihn daher fast verlegen.

Nur widerwillig löste er sich von dem Körper des Anderen und ging ins Bad. Glücklicherweise war es Samstag, sodass sie hatten ausschlafen können ohne dass sich einer ihrer Freunde dazu genötigt gefühlt hatte, sie aus dem Bett zu holen. Obwohl - so musste er sich grinsend eingestehen, während er sich unter die Dusche stellte - es hätte schon einen enormen komischen Wert gehabt, Wiesels Gesicht zu sehen wenn er sie bei ihren nächtlichen Aktivitäten beobachtet hätte.

Er duschte schnell, zog sich mit gewohnter Sorgfalt an und verließ dann nach sage und schreibe schon 20 Minuten wieder das Bad - Rekordzeit für ihn, der sonst immer mindestens eine halbe Stunde brauchte. Trotzdem sah er heute nicht schlimmer aus als sonst, eher das Gegenteil, was wohl aber größtenteils an dem nur schlecht zu verhehlenen Lächeln lag, dass ihm wie ins Gesicht gestanzt schien.

Harry schlief noch immer wie ein Stein und rührte keinen Muskel, und nachdem ihn Draco etwa 10 Minuten lang einfach nur angestarrt hatte, beschloß er, dass er vielleicht doch einfach zum Frühstück gehen und Harry seine wohlverdiente Ruhe gönnen würde. Er strich dem Dunkelhaarigen noch einmal durch sein Haar, drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Mit ungewohntem Elan hüpfte er schier die Treppen herunter und tänzelte zur Tür, die ihn zum Speisesaal führte. Er hielt kurz inne und holte tief Luft, um sein dämlich-glückliches Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu verbannen und nicht mehr wie eine aufgezogene Quietscheente durch die Gänge zu springen. Nachdem er sich wieder gesammelt hatte, stieß er die Holztür auf und ging mit gewohnt nichtssagender Miene zu dem neuaufgebauten Tisch in der Mitte des Speisesaales, andem sich auch schon Blaise, Pansy und Lavendar eingefunden hatten, begleitet von - wie Draco mit Missfallen feststellte - deren dicklicher Elfe Lansy.

"Dray!" begrüßte Blaise seinen Freund enthusiastisch und grinste ihn so breit an, dass sich das Licht der Morgensonne in seinen Zähnen widerspiegelte, "na, gut geschlafen?"

Der zweideutige Unterton in der Frage des Italieners entging Draco nicht, nichtsdestotrotz lächelte er süßlich zurück und nickte bloß. "Fabelhaft, Zabini, danke der Nachfrage", antwortete er ruhig und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Bank fallen. Sofort zischte Lansy zu ihm herüber und setzte sich mehr oder weniger - eher weniger - verführerisch auf sein Glas.

"Du siehst gut aus", stellte sie schwärmerisch fest, woraufhin Pansy und Lavendar beide errötend nickten um sich gleich darauf einen giftigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Draco trocken, schubste sie von seinem Glas und goß sich Orangensaft ein. Blaise beobachtete ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, ehe plötzlich ein meterbreites Grinsen über sein Gesicht huschte.

"Es ist passiert!" blökte er gut für alle hörbar durch den Speisesaal und klopfte Draco enthusiastisch auf die Schulter, woraufhin der Blonde leicht errötete und fast schmerzhaft die Zähne aufeinander biss.

"Was genau, Zabini?" zischte er drohend, "ist doch noch ein Stück Hirn für dich vom Himmel gefallen?"

"Du weißt genau, was ich meine!" erwiderte der Italiern gut gelaunt, sich nicht von der schroffen Antwort des Blonden aus der Ruhe bringen lassend, "du hast endlich..."

Bevor sein Freund die Gelegenheit hatte, auszusprechen was genau denn wohl seiner Meinung nach geschehen war, schnappte sich Draco in beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit eine Mini-Frikadelle und stopfte sie ihm in den Mund, sodass die letzten Worte Blaise' in einem dumpfen Glucksen untergingen. Draco atmete erleichtert auf, zog Blaise' Kopf näher zu sich heran und flüsterte ihm drohend ins Ohr: "Noch ein Wort über das, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist, und ich trete dir so fest in den Arsch, dass du meine Schuhe sauber lecken kannst!"

Der Dunkelhaarige hob in einer Geste des Ergebens beide Hände und deutete dann mit der rechten Hand an, er würde seinen Mund verschließen und den Schlüssel wegwerfen. Draco verdrehte nur die Augen und beschäftigte sich wieder mit seinem Frühstück - eine wahre Zerreißprobe, da er von geschätzten 150 Personen wie das achte Weltwunder angestarrt wurde. Schließlich drehte er sich entnervt erneut zu Blaise um. "Hab ich was im Gesicht oder wieso starren die so?"

Blaise lächelte katzenhaft und tätschelte Dracos Schulter. "Dray, Kumpel, alter Freund - du bist glücklich! Das macht den Menschen Angst!"

"Was?" fragte Draco entgeistert zurück und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, "ich bin was?"

"Glücklich!" erwiderte Blaise fröhlich, "du weißt schon, gut drauf, zufrieden, mit der Welt im Reinen! Du siehst nicht mehr so aus als würdest du sofort jedem ein Loch ins Herz beißen, nachdem du es unter Qualen mit einem Teelöffel aus dem armen Körper gepult hast! Du strahlst!"

"ICH STRAHLE NICHT!" gab der Blonde hitzig zurück und ein rötlicher Schimmer legte sich auf seine Wangen. Das wäre ja noch schöner! Was würde nur sein Vater tun, wenn er erfahren würde, dass sein einziges Kind in den Speisesaal marschiert wäre und dabei gestrahlt hätte wie eine blöde 200-Watt-Glühbirne? Er würde ihn enterben! Malfoys strahlten nicht! Sie verbreiteten Schrecken und Angst und freuten sich diebisch darüber! Sie grinsten dreckig und lachten hämisch, aber sie strahlen nicht! Das war ein verdammtes Naturgesetz!

"Tja, tut mir leid, Dray-Boy, aber da gibt es leider keinen Zweifel. Du strahlst", widersprach Blaise nüchtern, woraufhin Draco wütend aufknurrte und seine Augen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten.

"Zabini, du spielst heute morgen wohl besonders gerne mit deiner Existenz. Halt die Klappe, oder dein hübsches Gesichtchen ist bald nur noch Geschichte!" zischte er wütend, was dem Italiener jedoch nur ein belustigtes Kopfschütteln entlockte.

"Dray, Dray, Dray", sagte er begütigend, "ich bin nicht Longbottom. Mich kriegst du nicht so schnell eingeschüchtert, das müsstest du doch wissen. Und was ist denn so schlimm daran, zuzugeben, dass du einmal im Leben glücklich bist?"

"MALFOYS SIND NUN MAL NICHT GLÜCKLICH!" blaffte Draco lauthals durch die ganze Halle, sich nicht darum scherend, dass er so noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog als ohnehin schon, "ICH BIN DOCH KEIN VERFLUCHTER HUFFLEPUFF!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und marschierte schnurstracks auf den Ausgang zu, die Rufe, die Blaise ihm nachschickte, gekonnt ignorierend. An der Tür begegnete ihm Harry, die Wurzel allen Übels, begleitet von Darry. Na super, hier waren sie also wieder vereint, ganz genauso wie Tick, Trick und Track.

"Malf... Draco", begrüßte Harry ihn zögerlich und ein niedlicher Hauch von Rosa legte sich um seine Nasenspitze, "als ich aufgewacht bin, warst du nicht mehr da..."

"Ach, halt verdammt nochmal die Klappe, Potter", schnappte Draco entnervt zurück, die Myriaden von Schmetterlingen in seinem Körperkreislauf ausblendend wie einen schlechten Film, "ich hab dafür jetzt wirklich keine Zeit."

Harry sah aus als hätte er ihn mit voller Wucht in den Magen geschlagen, erblasste sichtlich und nickte schließlich. "Wie du meinst, Malfoy", erwiderte er schneidend und ging steif auf seinen Platz zu während Darry ihn strafend und sichtlich schockiert ansah. Draco beachtete den Elf nicht sondern sah Harry einen Moment lang nach, überlegend ob er ihm folgen sollte, entschied sich aber schließlich dagegen und ging, frustriert die Tür hinter sich zu schlagend, aus dem Raum. Das war ja klasse gelaufen.

Mit müden Schritten trabte er nach draußen an den See und ließ sich unter einer Trauerweide nieder, deren Äste so tief hingen, dass man ihn darunter kaum ausmachen konnte. Erschöpft lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen den Baumstamm und verfluchte im Geiste Zabini. Dieser vermaledeite Italiener! Wieso hatte der ihm auch mit diesem dusseligen Gefasel von Glück und Strahlen kommen müssen? Und sowas nannte sich Freund!

Er knurrte leise und schloss entnervt die Augen, als er leise Schritte hörte und schließlich eine Schulter neben seiner zu spüren war. "Geht's dir jetzt besser, nachdem du dein einen Menschen angeschrieen hast, der dir etwas bedeutet und im Gegensatz zu mir nicht genau weiß, dass dein scheeles Verhalten nur deiner anerzogenen Paranoia entpsricht, dass du nie glücklich sondern höchstens amüsiert sein darfst?"

Der Blonde schwieg hartnäckig nach diesen Worten und behielt seine Augen geschlossen. Sollte Blaise doch reden was er wollte. An diesem Drama war jawohl nicht er sondern Mr Zabini-ich-posaune-alles-in-die-Welt-hinaus-Supernase schuld.

Die "Supernase" seufzte leicht und versetzte Draco dann einen sanften Stoß mit seinem Ellenbogen. "Wieso tust du dir das an?" fragte er leise, "wir beide wissen doch ziemlich gut, dass du in deinem kleinen, eiskalten und höchstvermutlich giftgrünen Slytherinherzen genauso sehr das willst, was jeder in unserem Alter will."

"Ach, und was soll das sein, Zabini?" fauchte Draco wütend zurück, öffnete seine Augen und warf seinem Freund einen stechenden Blick zu, "heißer, wilder, hemmungsloser Sex? Keine Sorge, davon habe ich genug."

"Nein", erwiderte Blaise ungerührt und ließ sich durch die kalten silbernen Augen seines Gegenübers nicht im Mindesten einschüchtern, "Liebe."

"Liebe", wiederholte der Blonde abschätzig und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, "das ist etwas, was Muggel erfunden haben, damit sie bei der Farbe Rot nicht immer nur an Blut denken müssen."

"Ach", meinte der Italiener milde, "und an was denkst du, wenn du Rot siehst?"

"Gryffindor", knurrte Draco sofort und verengte seine Augen. Blaise lächelte leicht.

"Und dann?"

Draco seufzte und ahnte, dass er verdammt war. "Harry-Superheld-Potter", flüsterte er geschlagen, woraufhin ihm der Dunkelhaarige freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern legte und ihn sachte hin und her wiegte.

"Wieso machst du es dir eigentlich immer so unnötig schwer?" fragte der Dunkelhaarige nach einem Moment der Stille, indem sich Draco ganz und gar seinem Selbstmitleid hingegeben hatte und schon kurz davor war, sich so richtig schlecht zu fühlen.

"Ich? Mir? Hör schon auf, Zabini. Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht wie ein betrunkenes Murmeltier über die Wiese tollen kann, nur weil ich eine Nacht voller heißem Sex hatte! Ich bin Draco Malfoy. Ich habe an dieser Schule einen verdammten Ruf zu verteidigen, wenn ich schon mit dem Retter der Menschheit in die Kiste steige."

Blaise' Augen fingen bei dieser recht drastischen Schilderung der letzten Nacht verheißungsvoll an zu leuchten, doch er beherrschte sich. Selbst er war nicht dreist genug, jetzt genauer danach zu fragen - Draco war ganz offensichtlich ja nicht gerade in der Stimmung, die jüngsten Ereignisse romantisch Revue passieren zu lassen.

"Wenn du dich aber weiter wie ein Oger in seiner Gegenwart aufhälst, wird er das ganz gewiss nicht noch einmal zu lassen", stellte er stattdessen trocken fest und spürte leicht amüsiert, wie sich der Blonde daraufhin in seinen Armen versteifte. Entweder war der Sex gestern Nacht also wirklich _sehr_ gut gewesen oder es lag ihm mehr an Potter, als er zugeben wollte. Vielleicht auch beides.

"Ich führe mich nicht auf wie ein Oger", grollte Draco zurück, woraufhin Blaise ironisch schnaubte und seine Augenbraue lupfte. Der Blonde schwieg einen Moment störrisch, ehe er seinen Kopf erschöpft gegen den Baumstamm sinken ließ.

"Er wusste doch, worauf er sich einlässt", murmelte er verteidigend, "ich bin nun mal Draco Malfoy. Das hat sich über Nacht nicht geändert."

Blaise seufzte entnervt und ließ ihn los. "Natürlich hat es sich geändert, du Doofkopf", klärte er seinen Freund auf, "die Nächte zuvor warst du noch Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoys Sohn, zukünftiger Todesser und an Potter nur insofern interessiert, wie du ihn am besten umbringen kannst. Gestern und heute bist du, oder solltest du eher sein, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoys Sohn und verflucht nochmal in den dusseligen Gryffindor verschossen!"

"Er ist nicht dusselig!" erwiderte Draco wie aus Reflex und wurde gleich darauf rot, woraufhin er leicht verschämt anhing, "... und ich bin auch nicht in ihn verschossen."

"Natürlich nicht", bestätigte der Italiener augenrollend, "wie komme ich bloß auf diese abstruse Idee..."

Draco knurrte nur als Antwort und rückte symbolisch etwas von dem Anderen ab, der über diese Geste leise lachte.

"Mir kannst du nichts vormachen", erklärte er amüsiert, "also versuch gar nicht erst, mir stumpfsinnig zu drohen oder etwas ähnliches zu machen - ich bin selber in Slytherin, falls du dich erinnerst! Diese Masche kannst du vielleicht bei Potter anwenden, um ihn zu beeindrucken - bei mir klappt das nicht!"

Der Blonde antwortete immer noch nicht sondern starrte stur gerade aus auf die sich sacht im Wind hin und her wiegenden Blätter. Sein Gesicht hatte sich wieder zu jener berühmt-berüchtigten Maske von Ablehnung und Hohn verzogen, die ihm wohl schon als Kleinking von seinen Eltern aufgezwungen worden war. Blaise seufzte innerlich und beschloss, seine Taktik zu ändern.

Er rutschte ebenfalls etwas von seinem Freund ab, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und blinzelte gedankenverloren in die Sonne. "Aber gut, wenn du nicht in ihn verschossen bist... Du sagtest, du hattest gestern Sex mit ihm? Sehr gut, dann ist er ja anscheinend an Männern interessiert. Ich könnte ja mein Glück mal versuchen, Potter hat durchaus einen Hintern, von dem man mir gerne ein Stück abschnei..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da hatten sich Dracos silberne Augen auch schon raubtiergleich in seine gebohrt und eine schmale Hand umklammerte mit erstaunlicher Kraft seinen Kragen. "Das wagst du nicht", zischte der Blonde leise, und zum ersten Mal in ihrer Freundschaft hatte Blaise keinen Zweifel an dem Ernst in seiner Stimme. Er beschloss, es trotzdem noch ein wenig weiter zu treiben.

"Wieso nicht? Wolltest du ihn jetzt für dich behalten, sozusagen als Geheimtip? Komm schon, Dray, gute Freunde teilen doch!"

Dracos Zähne mahlten so heftig aufeinander, dass Blaise vermeinte, sein Zähneknirschen noch hören zu können. Wut loderte in seinem Blick auf und eine Drohung, über die nicht einmal der Italiener zu scherzen vermochte, stand deutlich in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. "Sag das noch einmal, und ich benutze deine Zunge, um daraus ein Lasso zu knüpfen, mit dem ich dir deine Genitalien abreiße, verstanden?"

Der Dunkelhaarige schluckte, lächelte dann aber, während er vorsichtig Dracos Hand von seinem Umhang zupfte. "Und du bist sicher, dass Potter dir nichts bedeutet, Dray?"

Die Augen seines Gegenübers verschmälerten sich kurz, ehe ein resignierender Ausdruck in sie trat. "Was soll ich denn machen, Zabini", murmelte er leise, "wir wissen doch beide, dass daraus nie etwas werden kann. Er ist der Held, und ich bin der Todesser. Sogar Finch-Fletchey hat bessere Chancen als ich, und der ist ein Hufflepuff und noch dazu sind seine Eltern Muggel! Kannst du dir diese verkorkste Scheiße überhaupt vorstellen?"

Blaise schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. "Das hast nicht du zu entscheiden, sondern er. Also lass ihn auch entscheiden und verhalte dich nicht von vornherein wie der Verlierer - das steht dir nicht."

Der Blonde seufzte leise und verzog sein Gesicht. "Ich schätze, das liegt mir im Blut", sagte er kaum hörbar, "kaum bin ich einmal mehr oder weniger glücklich, mache ich es mir selbst kaputt." Er starrte gedankenverloren auf den sich in der vom See her kommenden Brise wiegenden Vorhang von Blättern und ließ seine Fingerknöcheln knacken. "Ich hab es in den Sand gesetzt, oder?"

Sein Freund zuckte unschlüssig mit den Schultern. "Frag ihn doch", meinte er, "da läuft er grad."

Und tatsächlich ging nicht unweit von ihnen Potter in Begleitung des Elfes spazieren, der wie ein aufgeblasener Moskito um ihn herumschwirrte und hektische Bewegung mit seinen kleinen Ärmchen vollführte.

"Gut", sagte Draco entschlossen, stand auf und machte ein paar Schritte, ehe er stehenblieb und Blaise einen flehenden Blick zuwendete. "Könntest du...?"

Der Italiener verdrehte die Augen, stand aber ebenfalls auf. "In Ordnung, ich kümmere mich um Darry. Dafür schuldest du mir aber was, klar?"

Draco grinste breit, und allein dieses Strahlen hätte eigentlich als Wiedergutmachung gereicht - doch sie waren schließlich in Slytherin, und irgendwie musste man sich ja durchboxen. "Klar", erwiderte er bloß und war im nächsten Augenblick schon fast bei Harry, was Blaise den Kopf schütteln ließ. Und er behauptete tatsächlich, dass ihm an Potter nichts läge...


	17. Chapter 17

Sie gingen ein paar Schritte, doch kurz bevor die beiden ungleichen Gestalten am Seeufer sie bemerken konnten, hielt Draco wie vom Blitz getroffen an und schnappte mit einem kobraartigen Griff nach Blaise Handgelenk.

"Aua", beschwerte sich der Andere säuerlich und warf dem Blonden einen strafenden Blick zu, "was soll denn das jetzt?"

Draco sah ihn leicht panisch an und errötete etwas. "Was soll ich denn sagen?"

Blaise verdrehte entnervt die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit?!"

Ein fast angeekelter Gesichtsausdruck huschte über Dracos Züge. "Die Wahrheit?"

"Ja, du weißt schon, was du fühlst und wieso du dich aufführst wie ein Trottel, das ganze Drama eben", erwiderte der Italiener seufzend und befreite derweil seinen Arm aus dem inzwischen recht schmerzhaften Klammergriff des Anderen.

"Aber... das kann ich nicht", murmelte Draco mutlos und ließ betrübt den Kopf hängen. Blaise sah aus als würde er seinen Freund am liebsten kopfüber in den See werfen, am besten direkt in das Mau der Krake hinein, fing sich aber recht bald wieder.

"Doch, das kannst du, und das wirst du", ordnete er knapp an und schnaubte wie ein gereizter Stier, dem Blonden einen unsanften Klaps verpassend, der ihn ein paar Meter nach vorne taumeln ließ. Als Dank wurde ihm ein äußerst erboster Blick aus silbergrauen Augen zugeschickt, den der Italiener seltsam anziehend fand. Hatte Draco so etwa auch Potter rumgekriegt? Denkbar wäre es zumindest.

"Na, Malfoy", kam da plötzlich die eisige Stimme des Gryffindors, "Unruhe im Paradies?" Seine grünen Augen huschten mit einem Ausdruck irgendwo zwischen Eifersucht und Ekel von Blaise zu Draco, der bei diesen Worten seine beherrschte Miene in Sekundenschnelle wieder aufgesetzt hatte und gerade zu einer sarkastischen Antwort ansetzte, als der Italiener ihm reichlich unsanft seinen Ellenbogen in die Magengegend stieß, was den Blonden augenblicklich verstummen und nach Luft japsen ließ.

"Darry, ich wollte dich noch etwas zu den Elfen fragen, könntest du mal eben...", fing er an, schnappte sich das kleine Kerlchen aus der Luft, woraufhin der Elf lauthals zu zetern anfing und etwas über Misshandlung und Elfenrechtsverletzung von sich zu geben begann, was Blaise allerdings nicht zu stören schien. Allmählich wurden die empörten Rufe des Elfen leiser, und Draco und Harry standen sich allein gegenüber.

Grüne Augen bohrten sich unbarmherzig in silbergraue und der Gesichtsausdruck des Gryffindors hätte kälter nicht sein können. Fast slytherin-würdig.

"Ich...", fing der Blonde langsam an, wurde aber sofort von dem Anderen unterbrochen.

"Spar dir deine Worte, Malfoy, ich weiß eh schon, was du sagen willst", entgegnete er knapp und wandte den Blick ab, während er in einer ablehnenden Haltung die Arme vorm Körper verschränkte.

"Aber ich...", versuchte der Slytherin es erneut, wieder nicht mehr als zwei Worte herausbringend.

"Du wolltest es mir noch einmal persönlich aufs Brot schmieren? Danke, Malfoy, aber ich denke, das muss nicht sein! Ich bin clever genug, weißt du? Ich kann eins und eins zusammen zählen. Ich weiß ganz genau, was du hier willst", unterbrach Harry ihn spitz und jeder Muskel seines Körpers schien sich in Anspannung zu versteifen. Ein Anblick, der dem Blonden nicht gefiel.

"Nein, dass denke ich nicht, denn ich wollte...", setzte dieser wieder an, kam aber erneut nicht wirklich zum Knackpunkt der Sache.

"Du wolltest ganz sicher sein, dass es bei mir ankommt? Gut, halten wir fest: Du bist Draco Malfoy, der heißeste Hengst der ganzen Schule, und deinem Ruf wäre nicht genüge getan, wenn du nicht alles flachlegen würdest was dir in den Weg kommt!", warf Harry bitter ein und schüttelte den Kopf, "doch, ich denke schon, dass ich das begriffen habe! Schön, dass ich mir auch einen Platz auf deiner Liste verdienen durfte!"

Draco biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippen und senkte kurz den Blick. Wenn es das war, was Harry von ihm dachte, dann hatte er es wohl doch mehr in den Sand gesetzt als Blaise es für möglich gehalten hatte. Er sollte wohl wirklich mehr darauf achten, was er so von sich gab.

"Hör mal, Potter, es ist nur so, dass...", begann er wieder, nur um wieder von dem Gryffindor abgewürgt zu werden.

"... dass du nun einmal zu toll bist, um nicht der ganzen Schule als Deckhengst zu dienen? Gut. Ich werde deine Visitenkarte verteilen."

Allmählich wurde der Blonde wirklich wütend, was nicht nur an der ständigen Unterbrechung lag. Deckhengst? Hatte er sich verhört oder hatte Potter ihn gerade verbal mit einem Zuchttier verglichen?!

"Würdest du mich ausreden lassen? Ich wollte..."

"Was, Malfoy?!" fauchte Harry, endlich seine gelassene Maske fallen lassend, "was genau wolltest du von mir? War ich eine willkommene Ablenkung weil Blaise gerade keine Zeit hatte oder wolltest du dein Glück einfach mal mit einem Gryffindor versuchen?! Sag es mir!"

Draco verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass er 1. nichts mit Blaise hatte, haben würde oder vorhatte zu haben und dass er dies Potter auch schon diverse Male gesagt hatte, dass er 2. beileibe nicht der erste Gryffindor gewesen war, mit dem er geschlafen hatte, und dass er 3. ja gerne etwas zu all dem sagen würde, wenn er nicht - _verflucht nochmal - _dauernd unterbrochen werden würde! Stattdessen sammelte er all seine Selbstbeherrschung und versuchte so etwas wie ein Lächeln, was bestimmt so einige Mädchenherzen gebrochen hätte.

"Dich", sagte er dann noch wahrheitsgetreu, und hätte er jetzt Pansy oder Lavendar oder sogar GRANGER vor sich gehabt, so wäre sie vor Entzücken sicher halb vergangen. Dummerweise war es allerdings Potter, der vor ihm stand.

Dieser schnaubte bloß und kräuselte spöttisch seine Lippen. "Schön, du hattest mich", stellte er kühl fest, "war dir das ein besonderes Anliegen? Kannst du jetzt richtig schön in Slytherin angeben, weil du den 'Goldjungen' im Bett hattest? Na, herzlichen Glückwunsch! Oder brauchst du noch einen Beweis? Soll ich dir meine Unterwäsche von letzter Nacht geben, damit du sie irgendwo öffentlich verbrennen kannst?"

Draco bohrte seine Finger so fest in seine Handfläche, dass es schon weh tat, und schluckte schwer. Es musste Harry mindestens genauso weh tun, diese Dinge auszusprechen, wie es für Draco schmerzhaft war, sich das anzuhören. Wieso tat er das also? Wollte er sich so davon überzeugen, das der Blonde ihm im Endeffekt nur Schaden zufügen würde?

Gut. Der Gryffindor wollte den bösen, sarkastischen Malfoy? Bitte sehr. Den konnte er haben.

"Reicht's jetzt? Genug in Selbstmitleid gebadet, oder soll ich dir noch ein paar Minuten geben, in denen du dich ausgiebig in einem Dreckloch suhlen kannst?" Er schüttelte fast angewidert seinen Kopf, sodass sich sogar eine Strähne aus seiner sonst perfekten Frisur lösen konnte und ihm frech in die Augen fiel. "Ja, ich war mit dir im Bett. Ja, es war gut. Und nein, ich habe es nicht getan, um damit irgendwann meine Urenkel zu amüsieren." Das Silber seiner Iris blitzte gefährlich auf und Harry wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. "Ich habe es getan, weil ich, auch wenn es für dich vielleicht unmöglich scheint, auf völlig irrationale und verstörende Weise an dir etwas entdeckt habe, was mich fasziniert!"

"Fasziniert?" wiederholte der Gryffindor verständnislos, alle Bitternis von ihm abfallend und nur noch purer Unglauben auf seinen Zügen, was Draco seltsam anziehend fand. Er schnaubte, überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen und griff schon fast brutal nach dem Hinterkopf des Dunkelhaarigen, um seine Lippen hungrig auf die des Anderen zu pressen. Harry protestierte erstickt und wehrte sich leicht, doch schon bald schlangen sich seine Arme wie von selbst um die schmale Taille des Malfoy-Erben und er erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität die ihm geboten wurde. Erst aus purem Sauerstoffmangel lösten sie sich nach einigen Sekunden wieder voneinander, beide heftig nach Atem ringend.

Draco brachte seine rasenden Hormone mühsam wieder unter Kontrolle, schnappte sich dann Harrys Handgelenk und rannte schier auf ihr Zimmer im Astronomie-Turm, dabei weder auf seine noch auf Harrys ohnehin schon überstrapazierte Atmung achtend. So erreichten sie zwar in Rekordzeit allerdings auch völlig außer Atem die Tür, und bevor der Blonde mit letzter Kraft die Tür aufstoßen konnte, legte Harry plötzlich seine Hand auf dessen Unterarm.

"Warte", bat er atemlos und lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Wand.

Der Blonde, den selbst die Seitenstiche plagten, tat es ihm nach, auch wenn er sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand abstützte. Sein Blick suchte den Harrys, doch der Gryffindor wich den silbernen Augen fast panisch aus.

"Was soll das?" fragte der Dunkelhaarige nach einer Weile, "wieso tust du das?"

Draco runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und ignorierte das Stechen in seiner Seite. "Was?"

"Wieso tust du so, als würde ich dir etwas bedeuten? Komm schon, Malfoy, wir wissen doch beide, dass du das nicht ernst meinen kannst."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherin änderte sich von Verwunderung in Resignation, und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ach ja?"

"Ja!" rief Harry plötzlich aufgebracht und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, "ich weiß es zumindest! Also tu verdammt noch mal nicht so, als würde dir wirklich etwas an mir liegen!"

Draco seufzte leise und lehnte den Kopf gegen die kühle Steinmauer. "Das würde wohl einfach nicht in dein Weltkonzept passen, was?"

"Hör doch auf damit!" verlangte Harry wieder, mit deutlicher Empörung in der Stimme, "sag mir doch einfach, was das soll! Soll ich meine Hoffnung hochhalten, damit es umso mehr weh tut, wenn du mich dann doch fallen lässt?"

"Wieso sollte ich dich fallen lassen?!" fragte Draco zurück, "wieso ist es nicht einfach möglich, dass ich dich vielleicht doch..." Seine Stimme versagte und seine Wangen färbten sich rosa.

"Was? Dass du mich vielleicht _was_, Malfoy? Das ist doch genau der Grund! Du kannst nicht einmal die Worte aussprechen vor lauter Sorge, dass du dir dabei deine Zunge verätzen könntest! Wieso sollte ich dir also trauen?" Der Gryffindor schüttelte enttäuscht seinen Kopf und schloss ergeben die Augen. "Wenn es nur um den Sex geht, dann komme ich damit klar. Aber versprich mir nichts, das du nicht halten kannst."

Da war er. Sein einfacher Weg, um aus der ganzen Verliebtseins- und Beziehungssache mit Harry-der-geborene-Held-Potter doch noch zu entkommen und nur die guten Seiten abzugreifen, seinem Verlangen nachzugeben und trotzdem der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy bleiben zu können. Das Ärgerliche war nur, dass ihm das inzwischen nicht mehr reichte. Er wollte Harry ganz und nicht nur für ein paar verbotene und heimliche Stunden in der Dunkelheit, er wollte bei ihm sein und mit ihm reden, lachen, streiten. All das und viel mehr, aber wie üblich konnte nichts auf der Welt seine Slytherin-Zunge dazu bewegen, auch nur einen dieser Gedanken laut werden zu lassen.

Stattdessen streckte er erneut den Arm nach Harry aus und zog ihn an sich, bis sich ihre Lippen erneut berührten. Sanft, aber bestimmt schob er den Gryffindor in ihr Zimmer, schloss die Tür und versetzte dem Anderen einen Stoß, der ihn rücklings auf das Bett fallen ließ. Für einen kurzen Augenblick blitzte ein undefinierbarer Schmerz in Harrys Augen auf, der jedoch alsbald von Lust überlagert wurde als sich der Blonde dicht über ihn beugte und langsam seine Robe zur Seite schob.

Vor ihrem Fenster schwebte, wie auch in der Nacht zuvor, ein etwa 15 cm großes Wesen und lächelte zufrieden. "Es wird", meinte Darry zufrieden, "es wird allmählich..."

XXX

Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist kurz --- aus story-technischen Gründen musste ich hier jedoch einfach aufhören. Außerdem ist das eines der wenigen Male, bei denen ich euch nicht mit einem Cliffhanger quäle, also freut euch:D

Noch eine kleine Bemerkung am Rande: Nennt mich erfolgsverwöhnt oder nicht kritikfähig, aber ich bin nicht so ein besonders großer Freund von negativer Kritik. Wenn ihr meine Story lest, gehe ich einfach mal davon aus, dass ihr sie mögt - wenn ihr das nicht tut, dann lest sie eben nicht! Ich komme gut damit klar, dass manche Leute meinen Schreibstil vielleicht nicht mögen oder auch den Plot zu konstruiert finden, schließlich geht es mir auch so, dass ich nicht jede Story supergut finde. Allerdings seid doch dann so gut, dass ihr mir diese Tatsache nicht noch unter die Nase reibt. Ihr mögt meine FF(s) nicht? Gut, dann lest sie nicht!

Für alle, die sie mögen und auch gerne lesen: DANKE! Ihr treibt mich an! Fühlt euch geknuddelt!


	18. Chapter 18

Nach einigen leidenschaftlichen Stunden rollte sich Draco schwer atmend von dem Gryffindor herunter und schloss mit einem Lächeln die Augen. Es war nicht zu beschreiben was er fühlte, wenn er bei Harry war. All seine sonstigen Empfindungen schienen sich exponentiell zu vervielfachen und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er in jedem Augenblick vor Glück zerspringen würde, wenn er es nur zulassen würde.

Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete den Anderen, der ebenfalls tiefer als gewöhnlich atmete und dessen Brust und Gesicht von einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen war, der eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne eng an dessen Stirn klebte. Draco streckte seine Hand aus und strich die Strähne aus Harrys Gesicht, woraufhin dieser ihm den Blick zuwandte und ihm ein kleines, liebevolles Lächeln schenkte.

Das so viel gepriesene Eisherz des Slytherin zog sich zusammen und er musste unwillkürlich schlucken. "Ich..." _liebe dich_, hatte er sagen wollen, aber da hatte ihm Harry auch schon einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt und sanft den Kopf geschüttelt.

"Sag es nicht", flüsterte er leise, "mach das hier nicht durch eine Lüge kaputt."

Bevor Draco protestieren konnte, hatte der Dunkelhaarige seine Lippen auch schon wieder mit seinen eigenen verschlossen und zog seinen Körper wieder zu sich, sodass all sein rationales Denken wieder einmal von ihm abfiel und er sich nur allzu gern in einen berauschenden Strudel voller lang gehegter Wünsche und Träume ziehen ließ.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, bot sich ihm das gleiche Bild wie auch schon am Tag zuvor: Dicht vor seiner Nase befand sich ein schwarzes Haarbüschel und sein Arm hatte sich besitzergreifend um die schmale Taille des Anderen gelegt. Und wie auch schon letztes Mal, so durchfuhr ihn auch dieses Mal ein kurzer Moment des Schreckens, dass er mit Blaise im Bett läge, ehe er den unverwechselbaren Harry-Duft einatmete und sich sichtlich entspannte. Er rückte noch ein Stück enger an den Gryffindor heran und hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf den vor ihm liegenden Nacken, sich vollauf dessen bewusst, dass das, was er gerade in den Armen hielt, mit keinem Geld der Welt zu bezahlen war.

Harry grummelte leicht und drehte sich auf den Rücken, sodass Draco ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Wie von selbst hob er einen Finger und fuhr sanft die Konturen des noch schlafenden Gesichts vor ihm nach, bis sich die Augen des Gryffindors leicht zusammenzogen und er dann seine Lider hob.

Grün begegnete forschendem Grau, und für einen Moment stockte beiden der Atem.

"Morgen", brachte Draco schließlich mit größter Anstrengung hervor, woraufhin Harry ihm ein kurzes, unsicheres Lächeln zuwarf.

"Morgen", erwiderte er und tastete nach seiner Brille, Dracos Blick ausweichend und sich so drehend, dass dessen Arm von ihm herunterglitt.

Der Slytherin schluckte als hätte ihn der Andere geschlagen und wandte den Kopf ab. Er durfte das jetzt nicht vermasseln, dafür war es ihm viel zu wichtig.

"Harry, ich..."

"Ach, Malfoy, lass es einfach, okay?" unterbrach ihn der Gryffindor und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, Draco noch einen kurzen Blick auf eine sonnengebräunte, goldbraun schimmernde Rückseite gönnend, "wie sagst du noch immer? Es ist nur Sex?"

Der Blonde zuckte zusammen als hätte Harry ihm einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt. Seine Züge wurden innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen eisig und alle Sanftheit, die noch eben in seinen Augen gelegen hatte, verabschiedete sich und ließ nichts als kühle Vertraulichkeit zurück.

"War es das für dich? Nur Sex?" fragte er ohne jede Emotion in der Stimme nach und stützte sich etwas in den zerwühlten Laken auf, sodass nur noch der Teil abwärts seiner Hüften von den Decken bedeckt wurde. Harry warf ihm über die Schulter einen fragenden Blick zu, errötete dann etwas angesichts Dracos Nacktheit, und angelte schnell nach seinen Sachen.

"Natürlich", gab er zurück, stand auf und verschwand im Bad, einen am Boden zerstörten Slytherin in dem noch nach ihm duftenden Bett zurücklassend.

Draco war gerade dabei, seine in ihm wütende Enttäuschung und Wut irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und biss dabei die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass sie protestierend knirschten, als das Fenster aufschwang und ein überaus gut gelaunter kleiner Elf hereingesegelt kam. "Draco, du Stern meiner Nächte, hätte ich gewusst, dass du hüllenlos so gut aussiehst, wäre ich glatt noch etwas länger groß geblieben und hätte extra für dich das Ufer gewechselt", zwitscherte er fröhlich und schlug einen Looping in der Luft, was den Slytherin jedoch herzlich wenig interessierte. Stattdessen stand dieser auf, schlang sich behelfsmäßig ein Handtuch um die Hüften und murmelte rasch einen Zauberspruch, der das Bett von den Spuren der letzten Nacht beseitigte sodass ihn die Erinnerung an die vergangen, süßen Stunden nicht mehr so aktiv quälen konnte.

Anschließend stand er auf und sammelte seine im Zimmer verstreuten Kleidungsstücke ein, um sie zu einem ordentlichen Haufen zu falten - alles unter dem wachsamen Blick seines Elfen.

"Nicht so gut geschlafen? Keine spitzen Kommentare? Kein Gezeter? Bist du etwa krank?" Darry flog auf ihn zu und legte ihm seine winzige Hand auf die Stirn, woraufhin der Slytherin ihn wütend wegwedelte.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, Darrel", grollte er und trat ans Fenster um ein bißchen frische Luft zu schnappen und vielleicht etwas Klarheit in den Wust seiner Gedanken zu bringen, die aufgeregt erst in die eine und dann in die andere Richtung schossen.

"Ärger im Paradies?" fragte der Elf wieder, sich nicht von der offensichtlichen schlechten Laune des Blonden aus der Ruhe bringen lassend, der daraufhin leise knurrte.

"Ich warne dich, Elf, meine Laune ist heute nicht die beste", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und stützte sich auf die Fensterbank auf, woraufhin sein Oberkörper in das warme Licht der Morgensonne gehüllt wurde und ihm einen überirdischen Glanz verlieh.

"Tja, und dabei sollte man doch meinen, dass eine Nacht voller heißem Sex mit demjenigen, nachdem man schon geschlagene sechs Monate lechzt wie ein Verdurstender in der Wüste, ein gewisses Maß an guter Laune verbreiten würden", meinte Darry scheinbar nachdenklich, während seine türkisblauen Augen frech glitzerten. Dracos Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

"Sollte man meinen, ja", brummte er zurück und schloss die Augen. In diesem Augenblick kam Harry wieder aus dem Bad heraus, runzelte kurz die Stirn angesichts des plötzlich wieder aufgetauchten Elfen, und blieb dann wie erstarrt stehen als sein Blick auf den am Fenster stehenden und von der Sonne beschienenen Slytherin fiel. Ein leichter Hauch von Rot kroch seine Wangen herauf und seine grünen Augen weiteten sich kurz sehnsuchtsvoll, ehe Draco seiner Präsenz gewahr wurde, die Augen öffnete und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Hastig wandte der Gryffindor den Blick ab, während Draco sich fest auf die Lippen biss.

Harrys Haare glitzerten noch vom Duschwasser, seine Wangen waren aus irgendeinem Grund leicht gerötet und sein dunkelrotes T-Shirt legte sich wie eine zweite Haut über seinen durchtrainierten Oberkörper. _Sonntage sollten verboten werden_, dachte Draco missmutig, durften doch an diesen Tagen die Schüler ihre Kleidung frei wählen und konnten Roben für einen Tag Roben sein lassen. Und auch wenn der Stil für seinen Geschmack etwas zu wünschen übrig ließ, so sah der Gryffindor trotzdem verboten gut aus in seinem legeren, natürlich Gryffindorroten T-Shirt und seiner dunkelblauen Jeans, wie immer geschmückt mit dem Gürtel mit der auffälligen Schnalle in Form eines Löwenkopfes. Er sah gut aus, viel zu gut sogar, und das erschreckenste war wohl, dass er sich dessen absolut nicht bewusst war.

Draco schnaubte frustriert, schnappte sich den Haufen seiner Kleidung und stürmte dicht an Harry vorbei - so dicht, dass er einen Hauch des Geruchs seines Duschgels einatmete, also viel _zu_ dicht - ins Bad, die Tür hinter sich zuwerfend und somit sowohl den Gryffindor als diese Nervensäge von Elf von sich abschirmend. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs ließ er seine getragene Kleidung verschwinden und dafür frische erscheinen und stieg dann unter die Dusche, das Wasser extra kalt gedreht um ja nicht auf irgendwelche Gedanken zu kommen, die in diesen Momenten höchst unpassend gewesen wären.

Das Wasser hatte jedoch nur teilweise den gewünschten Effekt - zwar erstickte er recht erfolgreich jegliche Lust im Keim, ließ seine Probleme allerdings deutlich in seinem Hirn hervorstechen. Problem 1: Er war rettungslos in einen gewissen Gryffindor verliebt. Problem 2: Er hatte es gründlich vermasselt. Problem 3: Für besagten Gryffindor war er anscheinend nicht mehr als eine nette Abwechselung vom schnöden Schulalltag.

Der Blonde seufzte und stellte das Wasser ab, während er nach einem flauschigen dunkelgrünen Handtuch griff und sich langsam abtrocknete. Wie hatte er sich bloß in diese Lage gebracht? Er war doch Draco Malfoy, der Unbesiegbare, der Unwiderstehliche, der Unnahbare. Und da kam plötzlich so ein Möchtegern-Held daher, küsste ihn ein paar Mal im Mondschein und schon war er ihm verfallen? Ha! Von wegen! So nicht!

Von diesen Gedanken irgendwie beflügelt, zog er sich mit gewohnter Sorgfalt an, wobei er an diesem Sonntag noch etwas genauer auf seine Kleidung achtete. Harry sollte bloß nicht glauben, dass er der einzige war, der sich an diesen Roben-freien-Tagen aus der Masse hervorheben konnte!

Er zog sein zuvor herbeigezaubertes weißes Seidenhemd, dessen Ärmel er bis zu den Ellenbogen hochkrempelte und nur zu etwa drei Vierteln zuknöpfte, und die dazu passende schwarze Stoffhose an, die zunächst einmal die Basis für sein kommendes Outfit bilden sollten. Dazu wählte er dann seinen heißgeliebten Gürtel mit dem fliegenden Drachen, band sich ein schmales schwarzes Lederarmband um sein Handgelenk und hängte sich eine silberne Kette um den Hals, an der eine Rune hing. Sein Mund verzog sich etwas, während er die Kette befestigte, bedeutete die Rune doch nichts anderes als "Sehnsucht" - etwas ironischeres hätte er sich kaum um den Hals binden können in seiner derzeitigen Lage, aber da Harry ja keine Runen hatte, würde er wohl kaum die Bedeutung entschlüsseln können. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel - und heißa, er konnte sich wirklich sehen lassen! Wenn es irgendeine Möglichkeit gäbe, in diesen Spiegel zu kriechen...

Draco schüttelte den Gedanken ab und trat wieder hinaus, wo sein Blick auf einen recht verzweifelt wirkenden Harry fiel, der wie blöde am Türknauf zerrte.

"Was tust du da, Potter?" fragte er stirnrunzelnd, woraufhin der Dunkelhaarige erschreckt den Blick hob und sich seine Augen zunächst einmal an Draco festsaugten.

_Ha, Potter, nimm das!_ dachte Draco selbstzufrieden und dankte seinen Eltern innerlich für sein gutes Aussehen.

"Ich... ääh... die Tür geht nicht auf", brabbelte Harry schließlich, was dem Blonden einen leichten Stich versetzte. Hatte der Gryffindor etwa abhauen wollen, während er noch unter der Dusche stand? Was hatte der denn für Manieren?!

"Hast du es schon mit Magie probiert?" fragte er daher eine Spur bissiger als eigentlich geplant, was ihm einen bösen Blick einbrachte. Wow, ob Harry wusste, wie gut er aussah wenn er wütend war?

"Natürlich, Malfoy. Für wie blöd hälst du mich eigentlich?" erwiderte dieser entnervt und verdrehte die Augen.

"Keine Ahnung, Potter, aber ich habe schon cleverere Menschen gesehen!" entgegnete Draco ehe er wusste was er tat, und hängte in Gedanken an: ..._Menschen, die sich die einmalige Gelegenheit eines Malfoy sicher nicht durch die Lappen gehen lassen würden, du Pappkopf!_

"Ach, und du bist wohl einer von ihnen, Mr Hochwohlgeboren? Tut mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen, aber so schlau bist du auch nicht!" fauchte Harry zurück und ballte leicht seine Fäuste, was den Slytherin plötzlich immens aufregte.

"Immerhin weiß ich, was ich will, und blubbere nicht irgendetwas über bedeutungslosen Sex daher!" donnerte er zurück, was dem Gryffindor buchstäblich die Luft aus den Segeln nahm.

"Was willst du damit sagen?" fragte er mit einem verständnislosen Stirnrunzeln, "was zur Hölle willst du denn, Malfoy?"

"Dass du aufhörst, mich Malfoy zu nennen!" brüllte dieser frustriert und ging nun seinerseits auf die Tür los um energisch daran zu zerren, leider ohne Erfolg. Wo war eigentlich dieser blöde Elf mit den vielseits gepriesenen Zauberkräften wenn man ihn mal brauchte?

"Okay... Draco", sagte Harry schließlich leise, woraufhin die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken aufsprang und Draco höchst unelegant auf den Gang hinausstolperte und um ein Haar mit der Stirn voran an die gegenüberliegende Wand geknallt wäre, hätte Harry nicht in diesem Moment seinen Arm gepackt und ihn mit Schwung wieder zurückgezogen, sodass sie sich plötzlich Brust an Brust gegenüberstanden.

Harrys Atem vermischte sich mit seinem und ihre Hände fanden ohne ihr Zutun ihre Plätze auf den Hüften des jeweils anderen, als plötzlich ein lautes "Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." durch die Gänge schallte und die Magie des Augenblicks effektiv zerstörte. Sie fuhren auseinander als hätten sie einen Elektrozaun angefasst und starrten sich einen Moment lang verwirrt an, ehe plötzlich ein schwarzer Haarschopf über dem Treppenansatz in ihr Blickfeld kam.

"Draco! Harry! Endlich!" rief ein anscheinend wie immer höchst motivierter Blaise Zabini und sprintete die letzten Treppenstufen hinauf, "ich hab euch schon gesucht!"

"Und wieso, Zabini?" fragte Harry deutlich genervt und verschränkte in einer Geste der Ablehnung die Arme vor der Brust.

"Weil es... aber hey, hey, hey, wartet mal! Ihr glüht ja richtiggehend! Ihr strahlt ja! Ihr leuchtet von innen als hätte man eine 20.000-Watt-Glühbirne in euch gesteckt! Ihr hattet gestern vielen, heißen, wilden Se--- Au, verdammte Scheiße nochmal, aaaaaah..."

Bevor er das Wort zuende bringen konnte, hatte Draco ihm in einer wilden Geste der Verzweiflung so fest auf den Fuss getreten, dass sogar seine eigene Ferse noch schmerzte, was jedoch weder ihm noch Harry dabei half etwas gegen die plötzliche Röte in ihren Gesichtern zu tun, die einfach nicht mehr verschwinden wollte.

"Harry, Harry, Harry...", kam einige Sekunden später Hermine angelaufen, einen verwirrten Blick auf den wie ein Storch herumhopsenden Blaise werfend, der sich noch immer nicht von der Attacke erholt hatte, "ihr müsst sofort... wartet mal, was ist denn hier los? Und wieso bist du so rot?" Sie sah sich einmal prüfend um und man konnte förmlich erahnen, wie hinter ihrer Stirn eine Glühbirne aufzuleuchten begann, als sie plötzlich Harrys Arm ergriff. "Du hast es also doch getan? Du hast wirklich..."

"Hermine, was ist die Wurzel aus 169?" blökte der Gryffindor fahrig dazwischen, woraufhin sie verwirrt die Stirn runzelte.

"13, wieso?"

"Ja dann! Frühstücken!" Immer noch hochrot schnappte sich der Dunkelhaarige ihren Arm und schleifte sie in Richtung des Speisesaals, während Draco kopfschüttelnd hinterhersah und dann seinen Blick auf Blaise richtete, der sich allmählich beruhigte.

"Na komm, Trottel, lass uns essen", murmelte er leise und ging schon mal voraus, woraufhin ihm sein Freund humpelnd folgte.

Weder er noch Harry hätten sich träumen lassen, was sie in der Großen Halle erwartete.

XXX

Und schon weiter! Hey, ihr müsst zugeben - dieses Mal war ich wirklich schnell!

Was meine Bemerkung vom letzten Kapitel bezüglich der Kritik meiner FFs angeht - sie bezog sich nicht auf diese FF, sondern eine andere. Und es werden auch nicht alle Kommentare als Reviews hinterlassen - des öfteren bekomme ich auch (mehr oder weniger nette) PMs.

Egal, ich danke jedenfalls allen, die mir aufbauende Worte geschrieben haben!! Nur für euch schreib ich das hier!


	19. Chapter 19

Kaum hatten sie die Tür zum Speisesaal erreicht, als auch schon ein völlig aufgelöster Ronald Weasley auf sie zuraste und Harry aufgeregt ansah. "Harry, stimmt das etwa?"

"Ähh - was denn?" fragte der Gryffindor irritiert zurück und errötete leicht um seine Nasenspitze, woraufhin sein bester Freund leicht die Stirn runzelte und Draco einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf.

"Das mit dir und Malfoy!"

"WAS?!" fragte Draco fassungslos zurück und vergaß sogar für einen kurzen Moment den Ruf von immer präsenter Coolness, der ihm nachwehte, "woher bitte wisst ihr denn..."

Die restlichen Wörter gingen in einem unverständlichen Gemurmel unter, da Blaise ihm in einer schwungvollen Bewegung den Kiefer zusammenpresste und den Rothaarigen dabei fröhlich anstrahlte, das Gezappel seines besten Freundes ignorierend, während Harry abwechselnd rot und blass wurde. "Was Weasley meint, ist das _Duell_", betonte er und starrte Draco dabei bezeichnend in die Augen, "das ihr heute abend austragen werdet."

"Was?!" käkste Harry entgeistert, was ihm einen überraschten Blick von Ron und einen überaus genervten Blick Zabinis einbrachte.

"Wusstest du nichts von dem Duell?" fragte sein Freund verwundert, während Blaise hinter dessen Rücken wilde Grimassen in Richtung des Dunkelhaarigen schnitt und Draco ganz offensichtlich in dessen Hand biss, woraufhin ihn der Italiener endlich mit einem Schmerzensschrei losließ und den Blonden wütend anfunkelte.

"Natürlich nicht, Wiesel", fauchte der Slytherin wütend, "schließlich..."

"... schließlich war das Duell eigentlich für übermorgen geplant und eigentlich sollte es auch keiner wissen", schloss Hermine mit einem ungewöhnlichen Funkeln in den Augen und strahlte Harry glücklich an, was bei diesem einen Ausdruck von Ratlosigkeit hervorrief.

"Aber...", wandte er schwach ein, wurde aber sofort von Ron unterbrochen, der ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schultern schlug.

"Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry! Der ist doch keine Herausforderung für dich! So einen wie den legst du in Null Komma Nix flach!" trötete er frohgemut, was Draco zu einem ironischen Schnauben veranleitete und Blaise mit einem breiten Grinsen quittierte.

"Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher, wer hier wen wann flachlegt", erwiderte der Italiener und vergaß über diesen zweideutigen Kommentar sogar den Schmerz in seiner Hand, wurde dafür allerdings mit einem bitterbösen Blick Harrys bedacht.

"Naja, Hauptsache es wird _überhaupt_ jemand flachgelegt", kam es da von rechts, wo plötzlich Justin Finch-Fletchey auftauchte und abwartend die Arme verschränkte, "dieses ewige Hin und Her bei euch beiden nervt inzwischen die ganze Schule!"

Draco schnaubte abermals und lupfte eine Augenbraue. "Mich nervt es mit Sicherheit noch viel mehr", gab er zurück und sah Harry dabei durchdringend in die Augen, bis dieser erneut errötete und den Blick abwandte.

"Ha! Warte nur, Malfoy! Wenn Harry dich erstmal auf deinen Knien vor sich hat, wirst du bestimmt nicht mehr solche Sprüche loslasen!" pfefferte Ron ihm entgegen, woraufhin Blaise unkontrolliert zu Lachen anfang und Harry wenn möglich noch eine Schattierung röter wurde.

"Ich will ihn gar nicht vor mir auf den Knien!" wandte er hilflos ein, was Blaise' Lachanfall zu einem hysterischen Kieksen steigerte und Draco entnervt mit den Augen rollen ließ. Na toll.

"Keine Sorge, Potter, so schnell wird das auch nicht passieren!" fauchte er zurück und sah den Dunkelhaarigen erneut vielsagend an, während dieser leicht schuldbewusst den Blick senkte und sich hilfesuchend an Hermine wandte. Diese grinste plötzlich mit einem überaus teuflischen Glimmen in den Augen und meinte dann leichthin: "Ich wette, Malfoy, du träumst schon ewig davon, dass Harry vor dir kniet...", was Draco glatt die Sprache verschlug und Blaise' Kieksen zu einem unverständlichen Gefiepse werden ließ, während Ron angriffslustig das Kinn reckte.

"Das glaube ich auch! Aber das wird nichts! Eher würde ich Flitwicks blanken Hintern küssen, als das Harry jemals vor dir knien würde!" meinte er herausfordernd, woraufhin Blaise sich erst noch mehr in sein Lachen hineinsteigerte, sich dann jedoch mit deutlicher Anstrengung beruhigte und den Rothaarigen dann breit angrinste.

"Können wir das schriftlich festhalten, damit ich mich gegebenenfalls darauf berufen kann?" fragte er leicht listig und erhielt gleich darauf von Draco einen schmerzhaften Stoß gegen die Rippen, während Harry ihn schier mit Blicken erdolchte und Ron den Italiener nur mit Unverständnis in den Augen ansah. "Hä?"

Hermine derweil lächelte breit und zwinkerte Blaise verschwörerisch zu, was Draco etwas stutzen ließ. Granger und Zabini? Hatte er da was nicht mitbekommen? Oder fanden es nur beide herrlich witzig, sich auf seine und Harrys Kosten zu verlustigen? Und woher, verflucht nochmal, wusste dieser braungelockte Strubbelkopf überhaupt etwas von der 'Sache', die da zwischen ihm und dem Gryffindor war --- hatte Potter etwa von allen Leuten ausgerechnet IHR davon erzählt? Dass sie davon wusste, stand wohl inzwischen außer Frage. Sie stand auf etwa dem gleichen Wissensstand wie Blaise und amüsierte sich anscheinend königlich über die Bredouillie, in der er und der Dunkelhaarige sich so mir nichts, dir nichts wiedergefunden hatten.

"Kommen wir mal zum Thema zurück", unterbrach da Finch-Fletchey seine Gedanken und schob sich wichtig etwas mehr in ihre Gruppe, "wann soll das Duell stattfinden? Kann man dabei zusehen?"

"Nein", antworteten sowohl Harry wie auch Draco und dann noch Blaise und Hermine simultan, während die braunhaarige Hexe mit einem unschuldigen Zwinkern anfügte: "Das Duell werden die beiden heute abend ganz alleine in ihrem Zimmer austragen."

"Du hast es erfasst, Schwester!" quäkste da eine neue Stimme dazwischen, während die beiden zukünftigen Duellanten mit deutlichem Schock in den Augen um Fassung rangen, "und dann klärt sich endlich mal, wer von den beiden jetzt obenauf ist!"

"Oh, keine Sorge, das ist schon lange geklärt", warf Blaise ein und blinzelte Dray, der über ihren Köpfen erschienen war, wie eine Eule zu, "Draco ist dazu prädestiniert, oben zu sein. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

Harrys Gesicht wurde abwechselnd blass und rot, eine überaus anschauliche Darbietung der menschlichen Durchblutungsformen, während seine Augen in einem wütenden Grün zu glitzern begannen und sein Blick erst zu Draco, dann zu dem Italiener, und dann wieder zu Draco glitt. "Das glaube ich dir sofort", gab er bissig zurück und tötete den Blonden dabei mit Blicken. Dieser seufzte nur.

"Ich kann nur zustimmen", bestätigte Justin derweil, sich der knisternden Spannung im Raum anscheinend entweder nicht bewusst oder sich nicht darum kümmernd, "Malfoy hat es einfach im Blut, immer über allen zu liegen. Das liegt an dieser angeborenen Malfoy-Arroganz."

Das mörderisch funkelnde Augenpaar richtete sich angsteinflößend auf den Hufflepuff. "Ach, und woher weißt du das?!" fragte er angriffslustig, woraufhin Draco entschieden den Kopf schüttelte und Harrys Unterarm packte. Merkte der Gryffindor eigentlich gar nicht, dass die beiden über völlig verschiedene Dinge sprachen und er sich gerade völlig zum Affen machte?

"Harry, Frühstück", orderte er knapp an und schob den immernoch wutschnaubenden Potter vor sich her zu ihrem Sondertisch in der Mitte der Halle, mit Gewalt die sich überschlagende Stimme Rons ausblendend, die entsetzt fragte: "Hat er gerade _Harry _gesagt?!"

Zu seinem stillen Grauen flatterten durch den gesamten Speisesaal eifrige Elfen, und kaum, als sie sich hingesetzt hatten, preschte auch schon Darry mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht auf sie zu. "Ist das nicht großartig?" fragte er enthusiastisch, "bald wissen es alle!"

"_Was genau, _Darrel?!" fragte Draco scharf, woraufhin die Augen des Elf fröhlich zu funkeln begannen.

"Das mit eurem Duell! Ach, es ist herrlich, einfach herrlich, und das alles habt ihr mir zu verdanken!" posaunte er stolz heraus und flatterte so heftig mit seinen Flügeln, dass ein goldschimmernder Wall von Elfenstaub auf sie zuwehte, den Harry allerdings energisch mit der Hand wegwedelte.

"Toll, Darry, wirklich", knurrte er bissig und warf dem Geschöpf einen stechenden Blick zu, während Draco nur den Kopf schüttelte und sich ein Glas Saft einschüttete um gleich darauf in sein Brötchen zu beißen, "und wie kommst du eigentlich auf diese bescheuerte Idee?"

Darry machte ein gekränktes Gesicht und ließ sich etwas in der Luft absacken. "Aber... Du hast doch selbst gestern zu mir gesagt, dass du dieses Frettchen am liebsten auf den Mond hexen würdest!"

Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Brötchen und hustete krampfhaft auf, seinen Blick in interessiertem Ärger auf Harry richtend, der leicht rot anlief und dann beteuerte: "Aber.. äh... das war doch nicht ernst gemeint!"

Der Brötchenbrocken hing noch immer hartnäckig in seinem Hals und so griff er nach seinem Saft, um so etwas Besserung zu schaffen. Dummerweise suchte Darry sich genau diesen Augenblick aus, um unschuldig "Das klang gestern aber noch ganz anders! Du hast lauthals verkündet, dass Malfoy und seine gesamte Sippschaft gerne am tiefsten Punkt des Sees verrotten könnten!" zu verkünden, woraufhin er sich prompt auch noch an dem Saft verschluckte und nur noch apathischer hustete, bis Blaise sich schließlich erbarmte und ihm einige Male fest auf den Rücken schlug, bis er das bösartige Brötchenstück endlich hervorwürgte wie eine Katze ein besonders großes Haarknäul.

Kaum war das geschafft, warf er Harry einen kühlen Blick zu und stand abrupt wieder von seinem Platz auf. "Schön zu wissen, wie du über mich denkst, _Potter_", sagte er giftig, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und ging. Eine Sekunde länger in der Nähe des Anderen, von Dutzenden von Augenpaaren beobachtet, und er würde einen öffentlichen Zusammenbruch erleiden, und das war einfach nichts, was einem Malfoy wiederfuhr.

Der Gryffindor sah ihm einen Moment lang flehentlich nach, stand dann ebenfalls auf und jagte hinter ihm her, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Elf.

"Warte!" rief er und versuchte vergeblich, mit den langen Schritten des Blonden mitzuhalten, der wie von einem Schnelligkeitszauber getroffen durch die Gänge eilte und den Anderen bestmöglich ignorierte, "hey, jetzt halt doch mal an! Verdammt! DRACO!"

Der Malfoy-Erbe wirbelte herum und funkelte Harry wütend an, der anscheinend gar nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass der Slytherin tatsächlich anhielt und nun entsprechend überrascht aussah. Über seiner Schulter lugte ein leicht schuldbewusster Elf hervor. Dracos Augen verengten sich gefährlich.

"Du hast kein Recht, mich so zu nennen, POTTER!" fauchte er mit Vehemenz und knurrte leise, als der Elf daraufhin ein paar Mal nett mit den Augen klimperte und dann fragte: "Aber Dray, bitte, doch nicht in diesem Tonfall..."

"Du... du hast doch selbst gesagt, ich soll dich nicht mehr Malfoy nennen", brabbelte Harry verständnislos und entlockte dem Blonden damit ein kaltes Schnauben.

"Das war, bevor ich wusste, wie gerne du mich und meine Familie tot sehen möchtest!" stellte er klar und verengte seine Augen, woraufhin der Andere leicht entnervt den Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich war doch nur... ich dachte, dass du und Blaise... das ist mir so rausgerutscht! Ich hab das doch nicht ernst gemeint! Als würdest du nicht dauernd so etwas über mich sagen!" meinte er angriffslustig, was allerdings just in diesem Moment mit Sicherheit die falsche Art war, um den Slytherin zu beruhigen. Dieser presste seinen Kiefer fest zusammen, schluckte schwer und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war jede Emotion aus dem eben noch stürmischen Grau verschwunden und Harry starrte ihn eisiges Silber.

"Habe ich nicht, Potter", stellte er klar, "schon einige Monate nicht. Aber wenn du willst, kann ich gerne wieder damit anfangen."

Der Gryffindor sah ihn einen Augenblick lang sprachlos an und öffnete und schloss den Mund wie ein Goldfisch auf dem Trockenen. Unverständnis spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder, was Draco nur zu gut verstehen konnte - er selbst begriff ja auch nicht, was eigentlich mit ihm los war. Verfluchter Potter.

"Tja, also... In Anbetracht der Umstände werde ich mich heute mal an Draco hängen", zwitscherte da ihr Elf dazwischen als wäre nichts gewesen, flog um Harrys Kopf herum und setzte sich elegant auf die Schulter des Blonden, ein federleichtes Gewicht, das kaum wahrzunehmen war.

"Na fein", brummte Draco daraufhin, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand, einen äußerst verwirrten Gryffindor zurücklassend.

Darry sauste neben ihm her und warf ihm aus den Augenwinkeln immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu, die Draco allmählich immer wütender machten, was in der derzeitigen Situation eigentlich fast schon unmöglich hätte sein sollen. Irgendwann musste doch ein Limit an Zorn erreicht sein, dass man fühlen konnte - und wieso schoss sein Wut-Pegel dann fröhlich immer weiter herauf und brachte ihn vermutlich baldestmöglich zum Explodieren, sodass überall kleine Draco-Malfoy-Stücke im Schloss verteilt waren?!

"Was?!" fauchte er den Elf schließlich genervt an und warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu, "hab ich was im Gesicht?!"

Darry grinste nur breit, augenscheinlich kein bißchen eingeschüchtert durch ihn, was ihn nur noch weiter in seinem Ärger bestätigte. "Nein", erwiderte er leichthin, "mir fiel nur gerade auf, wie ausgesprochen gut du aussiehst, wenn du wütend bist."

Draco schnaubte nur und verdrehte die Augen. So etwas brauchte er jetzt wirklich nicht, blödsinniges Geplapper von dieser Potter-Miniatur, die ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb. Örghs.

"Wieso bist du eigentlich so sauer?" fragte Darry weiter. "Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, ward ihr nie die allergrößten Freunde. Allgemeine Gerüchte bestätigen, dass ihr euch schon immer an die Gurgel gehen wolltet, und jetzt könnt ihr das! Was ist daran so schlimm? Und was ist schlimm daran, wenn er das nicht schlimm findet?"

Der Blonde knurrte nur und verengte seine Augen. Er würde bestimmt nicht anfangen, diese ganze vertrackte Potter-Situation mit dem Elf zu besprechen. Vor allem jetzt, da seine Gedanken auf eine kranke Art und Weise mit Potters verbunden waren.

"Ich schweige wie zehn Pharaonengräber", verkündete Darry da ernsthaft und flog dicht vor sein Gesicht, sodass sein ganzes Blickfeld mit dem Elf ausgefüllt war und er wohl oder übel anhalten musste, wenn er nicht Gefahr laufen wollte, blindlings in die nächste Mauer zu laufen, "und die Verbindung zu Harry ist gekappt, er kriegt also nichts von dem mit, was wir sagen!"

"Wunderbar", grollte Draco wenig begeistert zurück, "und seit wann sehe ich so aus, als müsste ich mit irgendjemandem über meine Gefühlswelt sprechen?! Und wieso zur Hölle sollte ich das vor allem mit dir tun, Dr. Freud?!"

Darry zog einen Flunsch und senkte leicht betrübt den Kopf, um ihm aus großen Augen einen traurigen Blick zuzuwerfen. "Wieso denn nicht?"

Der Slytherin seufzte, schob Darry reichlich unsanft aus seinem Gesichtsfeld und ging weiter. Es war wohl am besten, wenn er ein bißchen Quidditch spielen würde. Fliegen lenkte ihn immer ab, es war befreiend und so herrlich abseits aller weltlichen Probleme.

Nach ein paar Schritten tauchte der Elf wieder neben im auf, ein resignierender Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. "Gut, du willst nicht darüber reden", meinte er genervt und wiegte dabei seinen Kopf im Takt der Worte hin und her, "wie wär es dann, wenn ich Fragen stelle, und du entweder nickst oder den Kopf schüttelst?"

"Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich einfach ignoriere bis die Woche um ist und du verschwunden bist?!" schoss Draco zurück, woraufhin Darry süß mit den Wimpern klimperte.

"Du wirst mich nicht los, Dray", flötete er, "ich bin hartnäckig wie du und zielstrebig wie Harry. Ich bekomme, was ich will, das liegt mir im Blut." Er flog einen fröhlichen Looping um Dracos Kopf. "Also rück schon raus, was dir auf der Seele brennt!"

"NA SCHÖN!" bellte Draco, inzwischen zu genervt um das kleine Geschöpf, das ihm selbst viel ähnlicher war als ihm lieb sein konnte, weiter zu ignorieren, "DU WILLST WISSEN, WAS MICH STÖRT?!"

Darry ließ sich durch seinen offensichtlichen Ärger nicht aus der Ruhe bringen sondern lächelte nur lieb und nickte. Der Blonde kochte.

"Er... ich... wir haben... ARGH!" Er warf in einer frustrierten Geste die Hände zum Himmel und murmelte leise "Accio Nimbus", woraufhin sein Besen um die Ecke gesaust kam und den Elf beinahe von hinten durchbohrt hätte. Ein schlimmer Verlust wäre es ja nicht gewesen.

"Ihr habt?" warf dieser hilfreich ein, seinen Beinah-Tod durch einen heranzischenden Besen geflissentlich ignorierend.

Draco eilte weiter, aus dem Schloss heraus und in Richtung Quidditch-Feld. Kaum hatten seine Füßen den Rasen berührt, als er auch schon sein linkes Bein über den Besen schwang und sich abstieß, endlich in der Freiheit des Fliegens.

"Ihr habt???" wiederholte Darry ungeduldig und preschte neben dem Slytherin her, der nun seine Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst hatte und unmögliche Manöver flog, ungeachtet der Schwerkraft oder der Tatsache, dass menschliche Knochen nur zu gern am Boden zerschellten, wenn man sie aus zu großer Höhe fallen ließ.

"IHR HABT?!" blökte der Elf erneut, diesmal schon deutlich ungeduldiger. Draco hielt mitten in seinem atemberaubenden Tempo an und riss seinen Besen herum, den Elf mit der rechten Hand einfangend, als dieser aufgrund seiner Geschwindigkeit nicht schnell genug stoppen konnte. Gute alte Sucher-Reflexe.

"Wir haben miteinander geschlafen und es war gut, okay?" zischte er leise. "Es war sogar verdammt gut, viel zu gut! Und er... Er bekommt es gar nicht mit. Er bemerkt gar nicht, wie sehr er auf mich wirkt, wie ich mich in seiner Gegenwart verändere, wie... wie _gottverflucht _glücklich ich bin, wenn er da ist! Er ist die Verkörperung von all dem, was ich immer wollte, von dem ich aber nie dachte, dass ich jemals gut genug sein würde, um es zu bekommen." Er senkte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe er fast tonlos weitersprach. "Und für ein paar Augenblicke war ich wirklich dämlich genug, es doch zu glauben. Doch zu denken, dass ich etwas von dem Licht abbekomme, dass er so unwissentlich verstrahlt, auch wenn ich es nicht verdiene. Aber dann... kam die Wirklichkeit wieder." Seine Augen wurden hart und verbittert, als er sie nun in den türkisblauen Blick des Elfs richtete, von dem zum allerersten Mal seit seiner Existenz jegliche Form von Spott abgefallen schien und der ihn nachdenklich betrachtete.

"Er bedeutet dir etwas", stellte Darry fest, sein kleines Gesicht in ungewohntem Ernst verzogen.

Draco lachte freudlos auf und wandte den Blick ab. "Ja", sagte er dann rauh, und ein Windstoß von der Seite wehte ihm seine silberblonden Strähnen ins Gesicht und ließ ihn frösteln.

"Dann schnapp ihn dir", wies der Elf ihn knapp an, versetzte ihm mit ungeahnter Stärke einen Stoß ihn die Seite und schubste ihn somit vom Besen, sodass er sich im freien Fall aus etwa 50 m Höhe befand.

_Na prima._

XXXX

TATA!!!

Ich weiß, ich bin schlecht und mein Update-Tempo ist gefährlich langsam. Allerdings komme ich z Zt nicht so richtig in die Stimmung für diese FF, was natürlich sehr doof ist ---- allerdings will ich auch nicht plötzlich den gesamten Stil ändern, und von daher sitze ich in einem ziemlichen Dilemma. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen und das euch das Kapitel etwas über die lange Wartezeit hinweg tröstet!

Ganz großer Dank gilt meinen Reviewern, die sich selbst auf die Schulter klopfen können und sich beglückwünschen dürfen - ohne euch hätte die FF schon längst ihr vorzeitiges Ende gefunden, ihr seid super! DANKE DANKE DANKE!!

Übrigens: Infos über etwaige Schreibfortschritte gibt es neuerdings hier: http:// heldin-delta. livejournal. com/

Schaut doch mal rein!


	20. Chapter 20

Der Boden näherte sich ihm mit einem ungeheuren Tempo, was Draco allerdings nicht wirklich überraschte - schließlich war nichts anderes zu erwarten, wenn man kopfüber von seinem Besen gestoßen wurde.

_Wenn ich das hier überlebe, bringe ich den Elf um. Sofort._

Er schloss die Augen und hoffte still darauf, dass er im Tod noch etwas von seiner Schönheit erhalten konnte, als sein Fall plötzlich abgebremst wurde. Zögerlich öffnete er zunächst ein Auge, dann das andere, und fand sich plötzlich einem Zauberstab gegenüber.

Harry Potters Zauberstab, um genau zu sein.

"Draco!" keuchte der Andere atemlos und wedelte sanft mit der Hand, woraufhin er einmal um 180° gedreht wurde und sich schließlich wieder aufrecht auf dem Rasen wieder fand, nur um dort seinen verständlicher Weise etwas weichen Knien nachzugeben und reichlich würdelos ins Gras zu sinken.

_Tada, Weasley, ich knie vor Harry. Hast du hellseherische Fähigkeiten?!_

"Ist... ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Sehe ich verdammt nochmal so aus, als wäre alles mit mir in Ordnung?!" keifte der Blonde zurück, woraufhin dem Gryffindor ein erleichtertes Seufzen entfuhr.

"Merlin sei Dank, dir geht es gut", meinte er leise, konnte es aber dennoch nicht lassen, sich neben dem Anderen niederzulassen und mit sanften Bewegungen dessen Haar aus seinen Augen zu streichen, sowie prüfende Blicke über den unversehrten Körper Dracos gleiten zu lassen.

"Als hätte es dir etwas ausgemacht, wenn ich mir den Hals gebrochen hätte", murrte dieser zurück und entzog sich den Berührungen, obwohl alles in ihm danach schrie, einfach still liegen zu bleiben und das Ganze weiter zu genießen, "du hättest vermutlich auf meiner Leiche getanzt, an meiner Beerdigung gelacht und meine Eltern zu meinem Ableben beglückwünscht."

"Klar, darum habe ich dich auch gerettet", analysierte Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und schnappte sich erneut Dracos Handgelenk um dessen Puls zu fühlen, der deutlich erhöht war. Was dummerweise nicht nur an dem unfreiwilligen Stunt sondern auch an der Anwesenheit eines gewissen anderen Zauberers lag.

"Potter'scher Heldenstatus", gab Draco zurück und sah immernoch starr an dem Gryffindor vorbei irgendwo auf einem Punkt hinter dem Schloss, wo die Sonne gerade ihren Höchststand erreichte, "du kannst vermutlich nicht anders. Das Selbe hättest du bei Snape getan."

Harry schnaubte, ließ das Handgelenk des Anderen aber nicht los sondern begann, kleine Muster auf die Haut zu malen. "Könntest du dich nicht einfach bedanken?"

"Wofür, Potter?" fragte Draco schneidend zurück und zog abrupt seine Hand zurück, "für mein Leben? Danke, dass du es versaut hast! Ganz großes Quidditch! So allumfassend schlecht ging es mir schon lange nicht mehr, und das ist allein deine Schuld!" Wütend versuchte er aufzustehen, aber seine Beine waren leider noch nicht so reflexschnell wie seine Zunge und deswegen kam er nicht wirklich weit. Harry beobachtete seine Anstrengungen mit einem schwer zu deutenden Blick und versetzte ihm schließlich einen heftigen Stoß gegen die Brust, sodass er sich plötzlich auf dem Rücken wiederfand. Der Gryffindor setzte sich rittlings über ihn und fixierte ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick.

"Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu, Draco Malfoy! Ich habe dein Leben nicht versaut, ich habe es gerade gerettet! Und auch, wenn es für dich vielleicht schwer zu glauben ist, habe ich das nicht nur gemacht, weil ich ein _Held_ bin, sondern weil ich es aus irgendeinem selbstzerstörerischen Grund nicht ertragen könnte, wenn dir etwas geschehen würde!"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich verwirrt und sein Unterkiefer fiel herab. Harry seufzte.

"Ich will nicht, dass du auf dem Grund des Sees verrottest", flüsterte er leise, so als müsste ihm dieses Eingeständnis fast peinlich sein und senkte den Blick.

Dracos einzige Antwort war ein trockenes Schnauben, während er den Gryffindor reichlich unfeierlich von sich herunter schob. "Ich gratuliere dir, Potter. Sag es aber nicht zu laut, wir wollen ja nicht, dass deine kleinen Gryffindor-Freunde dich hören und einen Heulkrampf bekommen, nicht wahr?"

Wieder machte er den ziemlich ausweglosen Versuch, auf die Beine zu gelangen, und wieder knickten seine Beine unter ihm ein wie Zahnstocher. Blöder Elf. Blöder Potter. Blöde verfluchte Mistsituation, in die er sich da wieder einmal hineinkatapultiert hatte!

"Was soll das?!" fragte Harry, irgendwie leicht angesäuert klingend, was den Unmut des Blonden nur noch anstachelte. Potter war sauer _auf ihn_?! Na, das wurde ja immer besser. "Was soll ich denn bitte schön machen oder tun, damit du aufhörst, dich so völlig irrational aufzuführen?"

"Irrational?!" wiederholte Draco entrüstet und wandte dem Dunkelhaarigen das erste Mal seit dessen Auftauchen seinen Blick zu, "was ist daran denn bitte irrational?" Ein erneuter Versuch, aufzustehen, und wieder kam er nicht weiter als bis auf seine Knie. Super.

"Du... du... Könntest du verdammt nochmal aufhören, immer wieder aufstehen zu wollen?!_ Bondarus_!"

Sein neuester, fruchloser Aufsteh-Ansatz wurde im Keim von aus dem Nichts auftauchenden Bändern erstickt, die sich um seine Beine wickelten und ihn so zurück auf den Rücken warfen. Er schloss genervt die Augen.

"Lass mich sofort los, Potter!"

"Ach, sind wir jetzt wieder bei den Nachnamen?!" fragte Harry wütend und beugte sein Gesicht dicht über seines, so dicht, dass Draco ganz automatisch den unverwechselbaren Harry-Duft einatmete, seine Knie noch eine Spur weicher wurden und er sich innerlich für seine Schwäche in den schillernsten Farben verfluchte.

"Überrascht? Es wird dich vielleicht wundern, aber die meisten Leute, die mich bei meinem Vornamen nennen, haben nicht den Tod meiner Familie im Sinn!" zischte er zurück und hob die Lider, dem Dunkelhaarigen einen wutsprühenden Blick zuwerfend. Dieser zuckte nichtmal mit der Wimper.

"Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich hasse deinen Vater", erwiderte er ungerührt, "und ich kenne deine Mutter nicht, aber von dem, was ich über sie gehört habe, ist sie auch nicht unter den Top Fünf der Leute, die ich mit mir auf eine einsame Insel nehmen würde. Du allerdings...", seine Augen bohrten sich unbarmherzig in Dracos, "du..."

"Harry!" unterbrach da eine Stimme den Satz des Gryffindor, und Draco hatte noch nie solche Mordwallungen gegen eine Störung empfunden wie in diesem Augenblick, "geh SOFORT von Malfoy runter!"

Harry stutzte verblüfft und hob den Kopf, dadurch auch Dracos Blickfeld etwas weitend, woraufhin seine Augen unversehens auf Hagrids breite Gestalt fielen. Nach dem verlockenden Anblick der Lippen des Dunkelhaarigen so dicht vor seinen war der Halbriese ein ziemlicher Abfall auf der Aussehensskala.

"Aber... ich...", machte der Gryffindor hilflos, und der Blonde schnaubte leise.

"Fang gar nicht erst damit an, Harry! Ich habe genau gesehen, dass du seine Beine gefesselt hast! Was auch immer er gemacht hat, du musst ihn deswegen ganz sicher nicht verprügeln!"

Verprügeln. Klar, das hatte er machen wollen. Super kombiniert, Sherlock. "Mir geht es gut", presste Draco zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor, und Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sehr freundlich, Mr Malfoy, dass Sie Harry verteidigen, aber das geht wirklich zu weit!" Mit einem Ruck hob er Harry von ihm herunter als wöge der Andere nur soviel wie ein etwas größerer Kürbis und richtete dann Draco auf, die seine Beine umstrickenden Seile von ihm herunterreißend als wären es Spinnweben. _Vertrau auf einen von Potters trotteligen Freunden, um die interessanteste Situation in so ein völliges Debakel werden zu lassen._

"Also wirklich, Harry! Und ich dachte, du hättest dich besser unter Kontrolle!" Hagrid schüttelte betrübt seinen Kopf und Harry hatte anscheinend die Fähigkeit zur Sprache verloren. War ja klar, dass der Tag noch durch die Tatsache hatte gekrönt werden müssen, dass er sich nun mit diesem Riesenbaby unterhalten musste.

"Wir regeln das schon", grollte er und warf dem Halbriesen einen seiner vielgerühmten Eisblicke zu, woraufhin dieser jedoch nur laut seufzte.

"Jaja, und ich weiß auch, wie ihr das Regeln wollt! Aber diesmal nicht!" So etwas ähnliches wie ein herrischer Zug erschien um Hagrids Mundwinkel, und Draco seufzte lautlos in sich hinein. Der Typ musste weg, und zwar dringend. Und besondere Umstände erforderten besondere Mittel.

Von daher schnappte er sich in einer blitzschnellen Bewegung Harrys Handgelenk, zog den Gryffindor eng an sich und küsste ihn, ungeachtet des panischen Ausdrucks in dem Grün seiner Augen. Einen winzigen Augenblick wehrte sich der Dunkelhaarige noch, dann entspannte er sich und erwiderte den Kuss - und dies mit einer solchen Sanftheit, dass seine vorherige Wut fast - aber auch nur fast - verklungen wäre.

Ein Räuspern ließ sie auseinander fahren.

"Ähm... ich... nun... ihr seid... hehe... die Situation wurde wohl falsch eingeschätzt! Ich... naja... ich denke, ich gehe... wohl... Macht einfach weiter... Oder.. vielleicht... was auch immer! Ich... argh..." Hagrid rang sichtlich um Worte und das bißchen von seinem Gesicht, dass nicht von dichtem Bart bedeckt war, hatte die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate angenommen. "Völlig.. ähh.. überraschend! Und dabei sah es so eindeutig aus... aber man kann wohl nie wissen, nech.. ehh..."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und vergrub sein Gesicht in Harrys Halsbeuge. "Unser Gespräch ist noch nicht beendet, Potter", raunte er leise in dessen Ohr, ehe er sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu Hagrid umdrehte. "Richtig. Wir gehen." Und damit schnappte er sich Harrys Handgelenk, sich dessen besorgter Blicke in seinem Rücken durchaus bewusst, und zog ihn mit sicheren Schritten in Richtung der Umkleideräume für die Quidditch-Spieler, Hagrid Hagrid sein lassend.

"Draco...", setzte der Gryffindor an, schwieg jedoch sofort nachdem der Blonde ihm einen eisigen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

"Ich habe dir nicht gestattet, mich wieder so zu nennen", sagte er bissig, woraufhin Harry etwas bedröppelt den Kopf sinken ließ.

Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, als Draco den Gryffindor auch schon reichlich unsanft gegen die Wand drückte und dessen Handgelenke über seinem Kopf fixierte. Silbernes Feuer schien in seinen Augen zu lodern, während er sich fast bedrohlich nah an den Anderen presste. "Also? Ich bin...?"

Harrys Kehlkopf bewegte sich etwas und ein leichtes Rosa färbte seine Wangen. "Ist doch egal, Dra--- Malfoy", berichtigte er sich selbst, Mutlosigkeit in der Stimme, "du bist doch eh nicht davon zu überzeugen, dass es mir leid tut."

Ein leises Lächeln legte sich auf Dracos Züge und er hob sanft Harrys Kinn an. "Tut es das denn?"

Harry blinzelte überrascht und runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Wa--- habe ich das etwa nicht gesagt?!"

"Nein", erwiderte der Blonde bloß, "also?"

Der Gryffindor schnaubte leicht. "Es tut mir leid, Malfoy", sagte er etwas steif, woraufhin Draco noch etwas breiter lächelte.

"Draco."

"Was?"

"Nenn mich Draco."

"Hä?!"

Draco seufzte. "Nicht Malfoy, sondern Draco." Er sah mit fast verlegenem Gesicht an Harry vorbei und fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, wie er sich bloß immer in diese Situationen brachte. Unglaublich. Er, der gerühmte Eisprinz, führte immer wieder diese völlig seinem Typ widersprechenden Herz-zu-Herz-Gespräche. Und alles nur wegen Potter, war es zu fassen... "Du hast bisher nicht gesagt, dass es dir leid tut, und wenn es das tut, dann ist das genug."

Harry starrte ihn einen Moment lang sprachlos an. "Du meinst, wenn ich das gleich gesagt hätte, hätten wir uns das alles sparen können?!"

Die einzige Antwort war ein kurzes Schulterzucken Dracos. "Vermutlich." Seine Augen funkelten leicht auf. "Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab - was wolltest du sagen, bevor der Halbriese dazwischen kam?"

"Hagrid", murmelte Harry geistesabwesend. Draco runzelte leicht die Stirn.

"Was?!"

"Er heißt Hagrid", erklärte der Gryffindor stur, und der Blonde seufzte erneut.

"Gut, meinetwegen. Was wolltest du sagen, bevor _Hagrid_ dazwischen kam?"

Das Rot auf Harrys Wangen intensivierte sich und er begann, leicht hin und her zu zappeln. "Ich... äh..."

"Komm schon, Harry", flüsterte Draco leise, obwohl sich angesichts der Nervosität des Anderen ein kleiner, heißer Klumpen der Aufregung in seiner Bauchgegend bildete, "wo ist dein berühmter Gryffindor-Mut geblieben?"

Harry holte einmal tief Luft und sah ihm dann fest in die Augen. "Du... du bist die Verkörperung von all dem, wovon ich Abstand halten sollte."

Gut, soviel zu seiner Aufregung. Der heiße Klumpen verflüchtigte sich und ließ eisige Leere zurück. Danke, Potter.

"Du bist arrogant, selbstverliebt, bissig, unterkühlt und so sehr slytherin, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass deine Haut nicht grün ist. Außerdem machst du dich nur zu gern über alle meine Freunde lustig." Seine Stimme klang fest und schnitt mit Präzision kleine, heftig blutende Wunden in Dracos Herz. "Aber du bist auch witzig, intelligent, interessant, geheimnisvoll und viel zu gutaussehend, als es eigentlich für einen einzigen Menschen erlaubt sein sollte."

Draco hob verwirrt den Blick und sah fast hoffnungsvoll in Harrys Augen. Das Grün schien ihn zu verschlingen. "Du bist die Art Mensch, vor der mich Sirius immer gewarnt hat und wohl der Einzige an dieser Schule, bei dem Ron an meinem Verstand zweifeln würde, wenn ich jemals mit dir zusammen kommen sollte."

_Wenn?!_

"Nichtsdestotrotz", fuhr Harry leise fort, "bist du auch der Einzige, der mich dazu bringt, all dies zu vergessen und einfach nur ich zu sein, ohne all die Erwartungen, die an meinen Namen geknüpft sind. Du musst mich nur ansehen und ich habe das Gefühl, dass alles andere um mich herum an Bedeutung abnimmt - und vielleicht ist das auch nur ein Trick und du machst das alles nur, um mich demnächst an Voldemort zu übergeben, aber ich denke, diese Gefahr werde ich in Kauf nehmen müssen."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco bei der Nennung des Namens von Dem-Der-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf nicht zusammenzuckte, aber es fiel ihm nicht einmal auf.

"Denn irgendwie... ist es passiert. Das, wovor mich alle gewarnt haben; das, was nie hätte geschehen sollen; das, was fast noch ein größerer Skandal ist als das ganze Umbridge-Debakel und wohl auch das, was mich mit einem geschätzten Drittel der restlichen Bevölkerung dieser Schule verbindet." Bei den letzten Worten kräuselte er leicht seine Lippen, sah aber weiterhin mit diesem undurchdringlichen Ausdruck in Dracos Augen.

"Ich... habe mich in dich verliebt..."

XXXX

Weiheihei, es lebe der Cliffhanger!! Falls ihr jetzt ein fröhlich keckerndes Lachen hört - jaa, das bin ich, ich sitze irgendwo in einer Ecke eures Zimmers und lache mir ins Fäustchen. Also, nur mal so, falls ihr es nicht eh schon vermutet habt - wir nähern uns mit großen Schritten dem Ende! Geschätzte zwei Kapitel folgen noch, dann ist wohl auch diese FF abgeschlossen (ja, ich habe es tatsächlich bald geschafft).

Wie stets bedanke ich mich auch an dieser Stelle wieder bei meinen göttlichen Reviewern - ihr seid super, Leute!! Freut mich, dass die Story so gut bei euch ankommt und ihr mir trotz der elendig langen Schreibpausen die Treue gehalten habt... DANKE, DANKE, DANKE!!


	21. Chapter 21

Dracos Herzschlag setzte für ein paar Sekunden lang aus und er konnte nur völlig fassungslos in Harrys Gesicht starren. War das gerade wirklich passiert? Hatte Harry-Goldjunge-Potter ihm gerade gesagt, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte?

"Potter... Harry... ich...", stotterte er reichlich unorientiert, und der Gryffindor seufzte leicht und wandte den Kopf ab, ein leichtes Rosa seine Wangen färbend.

"Ist schon gut", sagte er leichthin und sah angestrengt an ihm vorbei, "ich weiß, dass du nicht das Gleiche fühlst. Du bist Draco Malfoy, richtig? Du weißt ja nicht mal, was Liebe ist." Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, und Draco hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er sein Geständnis mehr als bereute.

Er verfluchte sich innerlich und zwang sich dazu, nicht all seinen Instinkten zu folgen und mit fliegenden Fahnen von dannen zu rennen um nie auch nur wieder in die Nähe dieses Menschen zu kommen, der ihn so mühelos um den Finger wickeln konnte. Seine gesamte Erziehung schrie danach, dass er dieses unbekannte Territorium namens "Liebe" sofort wieder verließ, vor allem da es ihn in so einen engen Kontakt mit dem wohl meistgejagten Zauberer des ganzen Landes brachte, aber der Anblick des Dunkelhaarigen, der so krampfhaft versuchte, seine Enttäuschung zu überspielen, hinderte ihn daran auch nur einen Blick in Richtung der Tür zu werfen.

"Du bist ein Idiot, Potter."

Die grünen Augen blitzten auf und starrten ihn böse an, und er wand sich innerlich unter dem Blick.

_Hmm, vielleicht der falsche Ansatz._

"Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich fühle", stellte er klar und erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln, ehe er sich das Kinn des Gryffindors schnappte und seine Lippen sanft auf die des Anderen legte, die sich weitenden grünen Augen geflissentlich ignorierend.

Der Kuss war lang und sanft, und alles, was Draco nicht aussprechen konnte und nun schon viel zu lange mit sich rumtrug, legte er in ihn hinein. Es war der reinste und ehrlichste Kuss, den Draco je mit jemandem geteilt hatte, und diese Tatsache machte ihn auf eine Weise zufrieden, die sein Vater sicherlich ekelerregend gefunden hätte.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah ihn Harry mit leicht verklärtem Blick an, und der Slytherin gönnte sich ein kurzes Triumphgefühl dafür, dass dieser Blick allein sein Verdienst war.

"Spielst du nur mit mir?"

Draco starrte ihn an und fragte sich unwillkürlich, auf wie viele Weisen er diesem Sturkopf von Gryffindor noch beweisen musste, dass es ihm ernst war. Merlin, Morgana und Mordred, diese Unsicherheit war ja ab und an ganz niedlich, aber in diesem Augenblick nervte sie ihn gewaltig.

„Bist du völlig banane, Potter?!"

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck schlug in beeindruckender Schnelligkeit von leiser Verunsicherung über Fassungslosigkeit in brodelnde Wut um, und Draco wäre zu gern zurückgewichen, wenn ihn nicht etliche Jahre Malfoy-Erziehung vor solch kleinen Zeichen der Schwäche kuriert hätten. So blieb er nur stehen und hoffte, dass der Dunkelhaarige durch seine Ironie und Arroganz hindurch sehen und den Kuss in Erinnerung behalten würde, der doch eigentlich alles hätte klären sollen.

„Was soll das denn heißen?!" fauchte Harry dann wütend, anscheinend weder in der Lage noch willens, Dracos – zugegebener Maßen seltsames – Spiel zu durchschauen, „verflucht, kannst du nicht einmal eine klare Ansage machen anstatt dich immer hinter deiner begnadeten Coolness zu verstecken?! Merlin, Draco, wenn du mich... wenn du das hier nicht willst, dann sag es halt, anstatt mich hinzuhalten wie einen Fisch auf dem Trockenen!"

Ehrlich gesagt fand er die Metapher ziemlich unpassend, aber er hatte das starke Gefühl, dass das nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war, um Harry darauf hinzuweisen. Außerdem hatte er ohnehin schon das Gefühl, dass hier einiges nicht so lief, wie es sein sollte. Dass Potter jetzt auch noch sauer wurde und ihn dafür verantwortlich machte, setzte dem Ganzen noch die Krone auf.

„Mein Gott, Potter – was glaubst du denn, was ich will? Meinst du, es ist besonders _slytherin _oder _cool, _dass ich völlig neben mir stehe, sobald du irgendwo auftauchst? Merkst du nicht, wie ich mich in deiner Gegenwart verhalte?! Glaubst du wirklich, ich mache das alles zu meinem Privatvergnügen?!" Er schnaubte wütend. „Kannst du dir auch nur vorstellen, was mein Vater mit mir macht, wenn er irgendetwas hier von erfährt?!"

Harry ballte wütend die Fäuste. „Ich habe nicht den geringsten Schimmer, _Malfoy"_, gab er schneidend zurück, „aber ich schätze mal, was immer es ist, dass es dir nicht sonderlich gefällt. Wieso tust du es also?"

„WEIL ICH NICHT ANDERS KANN, DU IDIOT!" brüllte Draco erbost und stieß den Gryffindor gegen die Wand, sodass dessen Rückseite recht unangenehmen Kontakt mit der Wand machte, „WEIL ICH AUS IRGENDEINEM BLÖDEN GRUND – VERMUTLICH ZUR FREUDE EINES ÜBELGELAUNTEN GOTTES – AUSGERECHNET IN DICH DOOFE TORFNASE VERLIEBT BIN!"

Der Dunkelhaarige starrte ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an, ehe er leicht debil lächelte und nach Dracos Händen griff. „Was hast du grade gesagt?"

Der Slytherin schnaubte erneut und schüttelte wütend die Hände von sich. „Torfnase! Vollidiot! Weichflöte! Du... du... du blöder _Gryffindor!"_

Harry zeigte sich von der Tirade von Beleidigungen nicht im Geringsten beeindruckt sondern lächelte weiter vor sich hin. Seine Augen funkelten in einem fröhlichen Hellgrün.

„Das meine ich nicht", erwiderte er ruhig, „du hast 'verliebt' gesagt."

„Ach was!" schnappte Draco zurück, „ist es also doch endlich angekommen und ich kann aufhören, diesen gigantischen Zaunpfahl – ach was, den ganzen Zaun – zuschwenken als würde ich Geld dafür kriegen? Hat es tatsächlich deinen doofen Sturschädel durchdrungen, dass ich ... dass ich..."

Er stockte, und das Lächeln Harrys wandelte sich in ein leicht diabolisches Grinsen. „Dass du...?"

Draco verengte böse die Augen. „Manchmal hasse ich dich fast dafür, dass ich dich so liebe", knurrte er dann, sah mit einer gewissen Befriedigung zu, wie sich die Augen des Gryffindors weiteten und griff dann nach dessen Hinterkopf, um ihn hungrig zu küssen. Dieses Mal hatte der Kuss nichts Sanftes, er war voller Wut und Verlangen, und erst, als Harry sanft über seine Wangen strich, beruhigte sich sein aufgewühltes Gemüt etwas, und der Kuss wurde wieder liebevoller.

Als sie sich wegen Sauerstoffnot trennten, erlaubte Draco nicht, dass sich der Gryffindor wieder von ihm entfernte sondern legte stattdessen seine Stirn an die des Anderen und genoss das Gefühl, das Harrys Atem auf seinen immer noch leicht feuchten Lippen hinterließ. Fast genüßlich fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über diese und stellte mit Entzücken fest, dass sie noch nach dem Anderen schmeckten.

„Ich dich auch", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige dann leise, und als Draco verwirrt die Stirn runzelte und sich ein winziges Stückchen entfernte, um ihm fragend in die Augen zu sehen, errötete er etwas und fügte dann an: „Ich liebe dich auch, du arroganter Eisklotz."

Jetzt verstand er, wieso Harry vorhin so dämlich gegrinst hatte. Auch bei ihm wollte sich jetzt dieses debile Lächeln auf die Züge legen, und nur mit äußerster Anstrengung schaffte er es, dieses Lächeln irgendwie in sein patentiertes Malfoy-Grinsen umzuwandeln und eine Augenbraue zu lupfen. „Natürlich tust du das", entgegnete er in scheinbarer Gelassenheit, und sein Gegenüber zog in einer seltsamen Kopie ebenfalls eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Natürlich?" echote er mit spöttischem Unterton, auch wenn seine Augen dabei immer noch mit einem derart hingerissenen Blick an Draco hingen, dass er genau wusste, dass diese Frage nicht ernst gemeint war und sie sich nur ihrem üblichen Geplänkel frei nach Malfoy und Potter hingaben, das sie ja auch schon die letzten Jahre geübt hatten.

„Ja", bestätigte er daher mit einem überlegenen Grinsen, „schließlich sehe ich gut aus, bin intelligent, ein begnadeter Quidditch-Spieler und noch dazu reich!"

Harry sagte einen Moment lang nichts, ehe er ganz nah an ihn heran trat, sodass seine Lippen leicht Dracos Ohrmuschel berührten. Sein Atem kitzelte die feinen Haare in seinem Nacken, und ihn überlief unwillkürlich ein Schauer. „Das alles sind Gründe, dich toll zu finden", sagte er dann heiser, und seine Stimme vibrierte durch den ganzen Körper des Blonden, „ich aber liebe dich. Weil du den seltsamsten Sinn für Humor hast, den ich kenne; weil du im Schlaf aussiehst wie ein Engel; weil deine Augen funkeln, wenn du mich siehst und weil du lautlos meinen Namen sagst, wenn du kommst." Er hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf Dracos Hals. „Und weil du schmeckst wie alles, was ich je wollte, von dem ich aber nie den Mut hatte, es zu fordern." Seine Zähne bissen sanft in den Nacken des Slytherin. „Und weil du mir gehörst."

Im Allgemeinen war er eigentlich kein großer Freund von Besitzansprüchen, aber in diesem Augenblick, als der Gryffindor sich einen Weg an seinem Hals entlang knabberte, fand er die Idee plötzlich nur noch sehr passend. Schließlich hatte Potter durchaus Recht, auch wenn es natürlich vor allem anders herum war:

„Und du gehörst mir", stellte er klar, und als Antwort lächelte ihn Harry auf eine Weise an, die irgendwie seinen Puls beschleunigte.

„Ich weiß", sagte er schlicht, und in diesem Moment – und wohl auch für immer – hätte Draco sich keine bessere Antwort wünschen können.

Wie von selbst verflochten sich ihre Finger miteinander und ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem weiteren kurzen Kuss. Als der Slytherin dann die Tür der Umkleide aufstoßen wollte, um den Tag mit dieser unerwarteten Neuerung an seiner Seite nochmals zu begrüßen, zog ihn Harry hektisch zurück und wand seine Hand aus dem Griff des Anderen. Draco runzelte angesichts dessen missbilligend die Stirn. „Was tust du da, Potter?!"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus? Ich will nicht, dass irgendwer von uns erfährt!" erwiderte der Gryffindor in solch einem selbstverständlichen Tonfall, dass es Draco im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Atem verschlug. Er hatte das Gefühl, jemand hätte ihm gerade mit ungeheurer Präzision in den Magen geboxt.

„Na, wie reizend", sagte er bissig und verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er so unbedacht all seine Mauern hatte fallen lassen und nun dementsprechend leiden musste, „hast du Angst um deinen Ruf? Soll ich mir die Haare wachsen lassen und zu Zöpfen flechten, damit du nicht als schwuler Held da stehst und somit die Jugendträume jeder Elfjährigen zerstörst?!"

Harry sah ihn an als hätte er noch nie etwas Dämlicheres gehört. „Erzählst du nicht selbst immer, wie schlau du bist?! Kannst du mir dann bitte verraten, wieso du gerade solch einen Blödsinn erzählst? Es geht nicht um mich!"

„Ach", entgegnete Draco böse, „und um wen dann? Das Wiesel? Granger? Hagrid?!"

„Es geht um dich, du Idiot!" fauchte der Gryffindor gereizt zurück. „Du hast doch selbst gesagt, wie dein Vater reagieren würde – denkst du, ich würde dich irgendeiner Gefahr aussetzen, wenn ich es verhindern kann?"

Draco starrte ihn wie betäubt an. Das war wohl mit Abstand das Kitschigste, was je ein Malfoy gehört hatte, aber da er in den Augen des Anderen nur Ehrlichkeit – und begründbaren Ärger – feststellen konnte, war es wohl auch das Rührendste, was je ein Malfoy gehört hatte. „Was?"

„Ich will nicht, dass du... dass du wegen mir leiden musst. Oder auf irgendetwas verzichten musst. Du sollst nicht bereuen, dass wir... dass ich..." Harry stockte hilflos und zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine Wut war anscheinend genauso schnell verflogen wie Dracos.

„Mein Vater ist mir ziemlich egal, Potter", sagte er trocken, „und du vergisst wohl, dass ich ein Malfoy bin. Ich würde nie auf irgendetwas verzichten." Er grinste überlegen. „Am allerwenigsten auf dich."

Harry sah ihn erneut mit diesem glücklich-andächtigen Gesichtsausdruck an, und dieses Mal verlor Draco den Kampf gegen sein eigenes Gesicht. Auch seine Lippen verzogen sich zu diesem dämlichen, überaus unmalfoyischen Lächeln und er war nur heilfroh, dass nirgends ein Creevey in der Nähe war, der diesen Moment der Schwäche für immer auf Film bannen würde. „Für Momente wie diesen sollte es Zeugen geben", flüsterte Harry leise, „denn niemand wird mir glauben, dass das wirklich passiert ist."

„Niemanden außer uns geht es was an", erwiderte Draco leise, und das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht nahm noch an Intensität zu, sodass sich der Slytherin fast davon geblendet fühlte. Der Dunkelhaarige griff nach seiner Hand, und Draco verschränkte wie selbstverständlich ihre Finger miteinander, ehe er die Tür nach draußen aufstieß.

Wie erstarrt blieben beide im Türrahmen stehen.

Auf der eben noch sommerlichen Wiese, über der sich Bienen und Schmetterlinge getummelt hatten, lag nun eine etwa 30 cm hohe Schneeschicht, die fröhlich im Licht der Sonne glitzerte.

Es hatte geschneit.

Im Juli.

„Was...", brachte Draco gerade noch hervor, ehe ein überaus gut gelaunter Elf in ihr Blickfeld flog und enthusiastisch die kleinen Hände zusammenklatschte. „Wunderbar, oder? Hach, ich habe mich mal wieder selbst übertroffen. Wahnsinn. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich mich selbst dafür umarmen. Also, noch fester als ich es ohnehin tun würde. Ich meine, wenn ich könnte würde ich mich generell pausenlos umarmen, einfach nur, weil ich so ein verflucht hübsches Kerlchen bin. Aber jetzt, angesichts dieser magischen Meisterleistung, würde ich mich so doll drücken, dass ich mir bestimmt selbst ein paar Rippen brechen würde!"

„_DU _hast das hier gemacht?" fragte Harry verblüfft, und Darry nickte stolz.

„Ja, ich! Ich allein! Wundervoll, oder?" Er strahlte über sein ganzes kleines Gesichtchen, und sogar Draco musste zugeben, dass die Nervensäge in diesem Moment fast niedlich aussah. „Also, naja, vielleicht nicht ganz allein. Ihr habt ein wenig geholfen. Ein ganz klein wenig. Einen.. wie soll ich sagen... Hauch Mitarbeit habt ihr auch geleistet."

„Wir?!" echoten sie im Chor, und der Elf nickte bedächtig.

„Ja, ihr. Ich hatte ja schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben – immer dieses Hin und Her und dann wieder Hin und Her und nochmal Hin und Her... Ihr versteht, was ich meine. Fürchterlich. Aber was lange währt wird endlich gut, was? Ihr habt es tatsächlich noch geschafft, euch eure wahren Gefühle mitzuteilen. Wer hätte das gedacht, vor allem von Mr Eisklotz Malfoy persönlich? Oder von unserem ach-so-schüchternen Möchtegern-Helden? Wirklich, ohne meine tatkräftige Hilfe wäre das nie was geworden. Aber ich will ja nicht prahlen. Ich sag nur: Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg kommt, muss der Berg halt zum Propheten kommen, richtig? Und hier bin ich: Gestatten, Berg. Und ihr, ihr seid die Propheten. Ihr wisst schon."

Draco blinzelte ein paar Mal und warf dann einen irritierten Blick zu Harry. „Was redet er denn da bloß für einen Schwachsinn?"

Darry schnaubte leise und rümpfte seine winzige Nase. „Schwachsinn nennst du das, was? Aber guck dich doch mal um! Denkst du, das ist so leicht, wie es aussieht? Das ist Schnee! Bei guten 30° im Schatten! Du allein könntest vermutlich gerade mal ein winziges Flöckchen entstehen lassen, und ich habe das gesamte Schulgelände eingeschneit! Jawohl! Schneesturm Darry ist hier!"

„Er hat völlig den Verstand verloren", murmelte Harry leise und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. „Wie wirkt sich das wohl auf unsere Note aus?"

Der Elf versetzte ihm als Antwort einen heftigen, ziemlich unfreundlichen Stoß gegen die Schulter, der, wenn Darry menschliche Größe gehabt hätte, verflucht schmerzhaft gewesen wäre.

„**Ich bin so sehr da wie noch nie zuvor!"** blökte das kleine Wesen entrüstet und baute sich dann in der Luft vor Draco auf. „Bist du komplett bescheuert geworden oder hat dir dein süßer Harry-Schatzi-Putzi dermaßen die Sinne vernebelt, dass du nicht mal mehr deine eigene Metapher erkennst, wenn sie direkt vor dir liegt?!"

Draco sah ihn verständnislos an, ehe es ihm langsam dämmerte. Es war jetzt ungefähr eine Woche her – Mordred, erst eine Woche, es fühlte sich an wie Jahre... - und er hatte sich mit Blaise unterhalten. Und dann...

„_Verdammt, ich könnte sicherlich selbst dieses dämliche Wiesel dazu bringen, mir winselnd die Füße zu küssen - aber bei Potter muss ich warten, bis er mich will - und das ist leider so unwahrscheinlich wie Schnee im Juli..."_

Er schnappte nach Luft, griff sich dann ohne nachzudenken den Kopf seines Freundes und zog ihn zu einem heftigen Kuss an sich, die ohnehin schwachen Proteste des Gryffindors im Keim erstickend. „Du willst mich", sagte er atemlos, als er sich schließlich wieder von ihm löste, „du meinst es wirklich ernst!"

Harry runzelte verblüfft die Stirn und schob ihn dann entnervt von sich. „Sag mal, du hast das Gespräch eben aber schon mitbekommen, du völlig neben sich stehender Trottel? Ich habe dir ungefähr 38 Mal auf 56 verschiedene Arten gesagt, dass ich dich will! Muss ich es mir erst auf die Stirn tätowieren, bis es richtig ankommt?"

„Es würde sicherlich nicht schaden", meinte der Blonde grinsend, „aber gerade in diesem Moment genügt es mir, dass deine Gefühle für das hier gereicht haben." Er machte eine weitschweifende Handbewegung, und der Gryffindor sah noch irriterter aus als vorher.

„Meine Gefühle?"

„Glaub mir einfach", erwiderte Draco zufrieden, zog dann den Dunkelhaarigen wieder an sich und küsste ihn abermals – einfach, weil er es konnte. Diesmal wehrte sich Harry nicht.

Er war gerade dabei, das Ganze richtig zu genießen, als ihn etwas kaltes an der Wange traf und ihn unsanft zurück in die Wirklichkeit beförderte. Überrascht drehte er sich nach der Störungsquelle um und sah dann Darry, der mit einem wahrhaft diabolischen Lächeln mit winzigen Schneebällen jonglierte. „Habt ihr mich etwa vergessen?"

„Wie könnten wir", entgegnete Draco düster, was der Elf wohlweislich ignorierte.

„Gut, dann kann ich euch ja daran erinnern, dass ihr die.. nun, sagen wir mal: neuen Entwicklungen... noch der Schülerschaft präsentieren dürft. Auf, auf, Zeit ist Geld und Geld ist knapp! Außerdem solltet ihr den Schnee genießen, solange er da ist – das hier aufrecht zu erhalten ist schwieriger, als man denken sollte."

„Du meinst, den Schnee bei diesen Temperaturen?" fragte Harry verständnisvoll, woraufhin Darry fröhlich den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, meinen Mageninhalt in meinem Körper bei eurem übelkeiterregenden Liebesgeflüster."

Draco seufzte und schnappte sich das kleine Kerlchen aus der Luft. „Naja, wenigstens bist du nur noch wenige Tage hier, ehe du wieder in deinem Blumentöpfchen verschwindest."

Darry steckte ihm die Zunge heraus und verfiel ihn trotziges Schweigen, was angesichts seines vorherigen Redeschwalls nur positiv zu bewerten war. Trotzdem spürte Draco einen kleinen Stich bei dem Gedanken, dass die ewig plappernde Miniatur ihrer Selbst in kurzer Zeit Geschichte sein würde. So nervig er auch sein würde – aus unverständlichen Gründen musste man den Elf einfach mögen.

So in Gedanken versunken merkte er gar nicht, wie sie sich allmählich dem Schloßtor näherten, an dem sich schon einige Neugierige versammelt hatten, die staunend den Schnee anstupsten als hätten sie Angst, dass das weiße Gebilde sich bei Berührung in ein Monster verwandeln würde. Er wurde den Menschen erst gewahr, als plötzlich ein durchdringendes Quieken zu hören war und sich dann ein kleines Etwas an seine Brust klebte.

„Draaaaaaaaaaaacoooooooooo...", fiepste es schrill, „es schneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeit..."

„Es hat geschneit, Lancy", verbesserte Harry säuerlich und zupfte die Elfe vom Oberkörper des Slytherin, „und im Übrigen solltest du deine patschigen Griffel von ihm lassen."

Die Elfe starrte ihn mit großen runden Augen und einem unschlagbar dämlichen Gesicht an, und auch Lavendar und Pansy, die ihrem Schützling hinterher getrottet waren, sahen ihn schockiert an. „Wie sprichst du denn mit ihr? Dray, Schatz, dass ausgerechnet DU mit deinen guten Manieren an SO einen kommen musstest...", flötete Pansy hold, und Draco seufzte bloß.

„Ist er aber", knurrte Harry, anscheinend mehr als nur angenervt und legte besitzergreifend einen Arm um Dracos Taille, der angesichts dessen verwundert die Augenbrauen hochzog, „auf mehr als eine Weise! Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du dir das merken könntest, Parkinson, auch wenn eine solche Information dein Hirn sicherlich fast sprengt!"

Lavendar fiel der Unterkiefer herunter, und auch Pansy sah aus als würden ihr gleich die Augen aus den Höhlen kullern. Draco hätte zu gerne eine Kamera dabei gehabt und erlaubte sich ein genüßliches Lächeln. „Soll das heißen..."

„Ja", bestätigte Draco knapp, „und da das nun geklärt wäre, denke ich, dass allen Umstehenden klar sein wird, warum Potter und ich die nächsten Stunden ungestört sein wollen."

Er warf ein dreckiges Grinsen in die Runde, schnappte sich Harrys Hand und ging an der wie vom Donner gerührt da stehenden Menge vorbei ins Schloß. Darry hatte derweil seine Sprache wieder gefunden und trällerte lauthals vor sich hin: „Ain't no mountain high enough... Ain't no valley low enough... Ain't no river wide enough... To keep me from getting to you, babe..."

„Schön, Darry, wirklich, aber jetzt musst du gehen", erklärte Draco dann, warf den Elf relativ achtlos in die Luft, der empört zu zetern begann, was der Blonde aber wie stets nicht weiter beachtete. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf Harry, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, böse Blicke in Richtung der tuschelnden Schüler zu werfen. „Wir haben jetzt etwas alleine vor."

„Hmm?" machte der Gryffindor konfus und drehte ihm den Blick zu, „hast du was gesagt?"

Draco lächelte bloß raubtierhaft und presste den Anderen mit seinem Körper an die nächstbeste Mauer. „Zuhören, Harry", flüsterte er leise, „du könntest was verpassen."

Harry stöhnte leise auf, ein Geräusch, das scheinbar direkt zwischen Dracos Beine floss. „Astronomie-Turm. Jetzt."

Man musste Draco nicht lange überreden, um zu gehorchen. Und auch wenn das sicherlich eine Premiere war, so fiel sie den beiden doch noch nicht mal auf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Es ist vollbracht! SIJ ist hiermit offiziell abgeschlossen – ich hoffe, ihr hattet ebenso viel Spaß beim Lesen der FF wie ich beim Schreiben! Ich danke euch für die Geduld, Unterstützung und vielen lieben Reviews!

In nicht allzu ferner Zukunft wird dem ganzen Spektakel hier noch ein kleiner Epilog folgen, ein klein wenig Harry/Draco kommt also doch noch! Ansonsten mache ich hier jetzt mal schamlos Eigenwerbung und verweise auf meine anderen FFs!

Danke fürs Lesen und hinterlasst doch einen Review!


End file.
